El muchacho de los ojos tristes
by ANGIE2000
Summary: El nuevo vecino de Winry tiene una triste mirada, ella se pregunta el porque sin imaginar la manera en que ese muchacho de rubios cabellos cambiará su vida, ni los oscuros secretos que este esconde. AU. Ed/Win. Roy/Riza. Misterio y suspenso.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.- VISITANTES EN EL PUEBLO**

Winry observo por la ventana el movimiento típico de una mudanza, le agrado; aquella casa llevaba mucho tiempo vacía, pese a su buen estado nadie le había habitado en mucho tiempo, por las noches los vecinos decían escuchar ruidos extraños, pronto las leyendas de fantasmas se habían apoderado del lugar, ella no creía en ellas, pero…el chico que bajo del automóvil le pareció especialmente extraño…no exactamente, le inquieto, estaba serio y su mirada parecía triste. Era rubio, piel nívea y ojos color avellana…

-Sus ojos…- Murmuró hacia si misma- Parecen tan tristes.

El muchacho noto su mirada y se la devolvió, aquellas orbes doradas repletas de tristeza le dejaron entrever otros sentimientos…odio, desesperación, dolor…Se dijo a si misma tonta, sólo era un chico más, nada más que eso…no tenía porque verle de esa manera. El chico dejo de verle, tomó una caja y entró a la casa; Winri cerró las cortinas y tomó un libro, no tenía nada que ver con ella, nada…

EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES-EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES

Ed entró a la casa, subió al segundo piso donde eligió una habitación y se echo sobre la cama…

Esa chica le había visto como un bicho raro, un fenómeno, un…igual a esas personas cuando se enteraron, pero ya no le importaba, estaba lejos de ellas ahora y aún si estuviera cerca carecería de importancia, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar y arreglar.

Su madre llegaría pronto, tenía que tener todo listo para recibirla y atenderla como se merecía, y por el momento la casa estaba hecho un desastre, habría que barrer, lavar, enjuagar, limpiar y…la lista era larga, suspiro con fastidio, estaba realmente cansado, sin ánimos siquiera para mover un dedo, pero si el no la sostenía, ¿Quién lo haría?; por otro lado en ocasiones se preguntaba quién evitaría su irremediable y se la llevará consigo en esa oscuridad que tan tentadoramente se le presentaba.

-Señor Elric- Se levanto de la cama para atender el llamado de uno de los empleados, quizás ya hubieran terminado.- Firme aquí, por favor.

Escribió su nombre en la hoja, no estaba segura de que siendo menor de edad su firma tuviera algún valor significativo, pero ya que en los últimos meses se había encargado de la mayor parte de los asuntos financieros, no le importaba demasiado.

-Gracias- Se despidió alegrándose de que se marcharán, a su alrededor una docena de cajas, muebles mal acomodados y objetos sueltos le abrumaron. -Supongo que no se acomodarán por si mismos.- Exclamó remangándose las mangas de la camisa.

EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES- EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES

Pinako observo a su nieta, picaba la comida sin mucho entusiasmo…masticaba con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó, no era normal verla de esa manera.

-Ese chico…es decir, los vecinos. ¿Quiénes son?

-No lo sé, se acaban de mudar, supongo que son los dueños de esa propiedad. ¿Has ido a saludarlos?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, Pinako supo que no le había ido del todo bien para que reaccionara de esa manera.

-¿Fueron grosero contigo?

-No- Y era cierto, el muchacho no había sido en ningún momento maleducado u ofensivo, en cambio había sido indiferente…se había limitado a decirle que le disculpará, pero no tenía tiempo por el momento, cerrar la puerta de manera brusca e ignorarla por completo. Al principio se sintió bastante ofendida, en esos instantes se sentía deprimida, era un chico más del montón, no es como si ella no tuviera suficientes pretendientes, entonces…

-No deberías juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.

-Lo se, es que…

-Invítalo a cenar si tanto te gusta…- Esa palabra casi le vuele loca.

-¡Él no me gusta!- Gritó poniéndose de pie- Tenía curiosidad, es todo…- Concluyó en un tono suave- Sus ojos me parecen tan tristes…

La anciana le sonrió a su nieta, todavía tenía tantas cosas que aprender.

-Las personas tienen sus razones para estar tristes, en ocasiones es necesario respetar su dolor.

Miró a su abuela, volvió a sentarse para comer su estofado. Las personas tenían sus razones para estar tristes, ella no era nadie para interferir, pero continuaba sin explicarse el porque ese muchacho la tenía tan intrigada. Sus ojos, sino hubiese visto en aquel instante esa mar de dolor, simplemente lo habría pasado por alto.

Bueno, poco o nada podía hacer en esos momentos…se limitaría a observar.

EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES- EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES

Ed dejo el plato de sopa intacto sobre la mesa; no había conseguido que su madre le comiera, lo intentaría mañana por la mañana; su padre le observaba desde el marco de la puerta, al parecer ya tenía todo preparado para marcharse.

-¿Estarás bien?

-No es algo que te importé, solo manda el dinero cada semana y yo me encargaré del resto.

No tenía ánimos para comenzar una conversación que con toda seguridad se tornaría acalorada, tenía tanta rabia dentro…

-Así será.- Le revolvió el cabello con brusquedad, Ed aparto su mano de inmediato…no quería que le tocarán.

-Lárgate- Refunfuño entre dientes.

No hubo respuesta, Hohenheim se apartó del chico y abandonó la casa.

-Maldito- Murmuró indiferente al hecho de no ser escuchado.- Prefieres huir antes que enfrentarte a la realidad…

Cayo de rodillas sobre el suelo, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para continuar de pie, pero esa casa…sentía como si le asfixiará, cada maldito rincón le recordaba a Al…

-Si tan sólo el estuviera aquí…- Se puso de pie, no arreglaría nada auto compadeciéndose. Fue a asegurarse de que su madre estuviera bien antes de ir a la cama.

Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación donde dormía, sus esfuerzos porque comiera la sopa habían sido infructuosos, pero al menos había conseguido que tomará sus medicamentos…en esos momentos dormía plácidamente bajo el control de las drogas, asió su muñeca y le acarició el cabello, su expresión apacible le reconfortó el corazón, daría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír o al menos con esa expresión de tranquilidad estando despierta. Permaneció un largo rato ahí, sosteniendo su muñeca y fingiendo que todo estaba bien; dentro de poco Al entraría a la habitación y le enseñaría su nueva pintura, él le felicitaría y su madre reiría…ambos discutirían por alguna tontería y...apartó de su rostro un par de lágrimas, recordar el pasado no servía de nada, pensar en el futuro tampoco ayudaba del todo y vivir el presente no le hacía sentir mejor.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

Vio el reloj, era muy temprano para ir a dormir…apenas y eran las 8 de la noche, el sol ya se había metido, pero algunas personas parecían andar todavía fuera; le gustaba ese pueblo pequeño, le hacía sentir seguro. Decidió dar un paseo antes de irse a dormir, mañana tendría que inscribirse a la escuela e investigar sobre el asesinado de Al, el que la policía se hubiera rendido no significaba que el hiciera lo mismo…Esos incompetentes…

Tomó las llaves del automóvil y subió al auto de su madre, ahora podía considerarlo suyo y hacía unos meses había conseguido su licencia de conducir, todo estaría bien, no es que le fuera a pasar algo si se alejaba a lo mucho una hora. Tragó saliva al imaginar todos los posibles escenarios, pero su vida en el último año había girado en torno a su progenitora, necesitaba aunque solo fuera una hora para si mismo…

EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES- EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES

Winry insulto una vez más al idiota de Peter, había querido propasarse con ella en su primera cita; por supuesto que ella no lo permitió y gracias a eso ahora tenía que regresar a casa caminando, los 5 km le parecían larguísimos y además en la oscuridad todo le parecía tan tenebroso…

-Maldita carcacha- Escuchó gritar a un chico mientras pateaba su automóvil, le pareció realmente enfadado.

-Problemas con el automóvil- Comentó acercándose sutilmente, podía tratarse de un sicópata.

-No quiere arrancar- Respondió el chico quién tenía la vista fija en el motor, podía entender ecuaciones y cálculos complejos, tener conocimiento en física y química avanzadas y un IQ de 158, pero la mecánica simplemente no se le daba, le desesperaba y le hacía quedar como el más ignorante de los chicos. Los autos no le gustaban.

-Puedo verlo- Se ofreció Winry compadeciéndose del chico, además su voz le pareció dulce.

-Si…Te lo agradecería- Sacó la cabeza del motor y entonces ella le vio, ese muchacho…su vecino.

El también pareció mostrarse sorprendido, no había sido una buena idea haberse comportado de esa manera.

-Este…Hola…- Saludo con nerviosismo ocultando la mirada- ¿Te molestaría? Necesito llegar a casa…- No se le ocurría nada más que decir, las chicas podían llegar a ser realmente sensibles.

-Descuida, más tarde me pagarás.

-Seguro…- Al menos le interesaba lo suficiente el dinero como para pasar por alto el incidente del día anterior.

Winry paso un rato examinando el motor, alumbrado por la linterna que el chico sostenía, no le gusto para nada lo que observo.

-Lo lamento, pero hay un problema con la bomba…no creo poder arreglarlo hasta mañana. – La chica le sonrió- Podría darte una explicación detallada, pero no creo que puedas entenderla.

-Si tú lo dices- Francamente se sentía ofendido, pero los papeles estaban invertidos, el debería estar burlándose de ella.

-Es broma. –Winry rió, temerosa de haber hecho algo mal.- Es decir…

-Supongo que tenemos que volver… ¿No? Vayamos juntos…

-Claro.

Le pareció sincero, no parecía querer algo más y eso le gustaba; además parecía agradable.

-Yo soy Edward- Se presentó el muchacho extendiéndole la mano- Mis amigos me llaman Ed.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Winry.

-Aunque te advierto que no salgo con chicos mas pequeños que yo.

-¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY MÁS PEQUEÑO QUE ESA MINUSCULA HORMIGA?- Cuestionó a gritos, señalando un insecto.

-No, creo que la pulga de por ahí te gana.- Bromeó divertida ante su manera de reaccionar, no parecía enojado…sólo algo frustrado. Cuando terminó de gritar, le jalo del brazo y emprendieron el regreso.- ¡Vamos, Ed!- Exclamó alegremente, observó su rostro, sus ojos continuaban tristes, pero también había determinación en ellos.

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos…

Ed no respondió, limitándose a asentir en silencio.

EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES- EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES

Roy revisó una vez más sus notas, las piezas no cuadraban, tal vez la misma policía no quería que encajarán, si estuvieran protegiendo a alguien tendría bastante sentido, pero hasta el momento no había pruebas de ello, sólo un par de alusiones respecto a un rito satánico.

Recordó la mirada de autentico dolor del chico cuando hubo de reconocer el cadáver de su hermano menor, literalmente se derrumbo…no quería verlo inmiscuido mas en todo aquel lío, pero si quería respuestas debía acercarse a las fuentes; la información que la policía le había prestado no lo satisfacía en lo absoluto.

Bueno, tal vez era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse pensó, hallándose frente a la casa de la familia Elric, si tenía suerte podría hablar con el padre y no con el muchacho testarudo…no quería verlo llorar.

Escuchó un par de voces joviales a la distancia y la risa de una chica; en poco tiempo Ed junto a Winry llegaron hasta él…el muchacho parecía bastante repuesto y hasta animado, pero todo rasgo de alegría se desvaneció al verlo.

-Buenas noches- Saludo seriamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El tono de Ed evidentemente era hostil, no le agradaba ese sujeto y nada que estuviera relacionado con el podía significar algo bueno para él.

-Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles.

-Mi padre no esta y mi madre esta indispuesta…No creo que te interese hablar con un chiquillo como yo.- Agregó con evidente burla- Además los niños debemos irnos a la cama temprano…

-Necesito hablar aunque sólo sea contigo, es sobre tu hermano- No había viajado cientos de km para perder ante un chico que con esfuerzo y alcanzaba los 1.50 cm.

-He dicho que no…- Repitió introduciendo la cerradura a la puerta. Ed dirigió su vista hasta Winri quién le observaba desde lejos- Gracias por todo, te veo mañana. El Señor Mustang y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.

Abrió la puerta indicándole a Roy que entrará con una mirada carente de hospitalidad.

Winri que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación asintió con la mirada, la curiosidad le mataba, pero tenía el suficiente sentido común como para no intervenir, el ambiente reflejaba la tensión del momento. Además los ojos de Ed habían adquirido nuevamente ese matiz de tristeza, pero ahora también la desesperación había hecho acto de presencia. Si fueron verdadero amigos, habría insistido en quedarse o averiguar un tanto más…

-Hasta mañana- Se despidió con una sonrisa tímida, arrojando una última mirada sobre el adulto…Era atractivo sin duda alguna, no de sus gustos para ser precisos, había algo que resultaba atrayente, supuso que las mujeres adultas experimentarían tal sentimiento con mayor intensidad. Pese a ello, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, no recordaba donde, pero estaba seguro de cierta familiaridad en ese rostro.

Dentro de la casa Ed le condujó hasta la sala, se ausentó unos minutos para comprobar que su madre estuviera dormida, se alivió al verla y volvió con Roy quién le esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- Cuestionó Ed recargándose en una pared- Ya les dijimos todo lo que sabíamos a la policía, no tenemos nada que agregar.

-Es extraño…El asesinato de Al fue…- Recordó las fotografías del cadáver, simplemente eran indescriptibles…

-Ellos…- Ed ocultó la mirada recordando el cuerpo de su hermano, su madre no había tenido el valor de reconocerlo en persona tras haber visto las fotos, en cambio el ignoró las negativas del forense a mostrarle el cuerpo, eso no era su hermano, ni siquiera era humano.- Ellos le mataron de una manera terrible…- Tragó saliva con dificultad, las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas con prontitud- Al no se merecía eso, no se merecía acabar así…!Al no se lo merecía!- Gritó con fuerza sin poder contenerlo más. No lo decía en voz alta, pero una parte de si deseaba que en lugar de su hermano hubiera sido él...

Roy guardo silencio unos minutos, compadeciéndose del chico y de la culpa que sobre sus hombros pesaba, basándose en las declaraciones que había dado poco después de encontrar el cadáver; la policía no le había dado importancia a estas, aun cuando constituían una pieza clave en la resolución del caso.

-Yo...Este… tú dijiste que…- Estaba nervioso, los gemidos del chico le martillaban los oídos, pero no podía retroceder, sólo lo preguntaría una vez y después se marcharía.- Tu hermano decía que le espiaban. ¿Es cierto?

Ed dejo de sollozar apartándose las lágrimas y le observó fijamente, como si el sólo hecho de recordarlo le asustará.

-Al me dijo que se sentía observado, todo el día, todo el tiempo…Yo no le creí…Supuse que estaba nervioso por aquella chica o el torneo de futbol…Yo no le creí…- Su voz temblaba cada vez más- Si hubiera escuchado un poco, quizás mi hermanito estaría…

-¿Lo viste? ¿Viste a aquellos por lo que tu hermano decía ser observado?

-No, nunca les vi- Respondió convencido, su voz firme le indico a Roy que le ocultaba algo. No se sorprendió del todo. Edward Elric era considerado un niño prodigio dentro de la ciencia y no le sorprendería que fuera de ese campo también tuviera ciertos talentos. Se puso de pie y dirigió hasta la puerta, seguido de cerca por la escrutadora mirada del chiquillo.

-¿No preguntará más?- Inquirió Ed, sorprendido ante ello; esperaba que le atiborrara con preguntas.

-Quizás otro día, no me parece que estés en condiciones de responderme en estos momentos- Ed chasqueó los dientes con irritación, ese sujeto le veía a él y su familia como su pasaporte hacia la fama.

-No vuelvas más, y no intenté hablar con mi madre- Sentenció cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Roy sonrió por debajo, el niño tenía cierto talento para actuar, pero no por nada había sido elegido como el mejor periodista del año; ahora sabía un poco más que antes o al menos había confirmado sus sospechas. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, buscaría un buen hotel e investigaría con mayor calma mañana, lo quisiera o no, ese muchacho tenía que terminar cediendo.

Winry observaba desde su ventana al hombre, le parecía sospechoso y por el rostro del chico cuyo nombre era Ed no parecían precisamente amigos, su rostro, esas facciones continuaban siéndole conocidas y entonces lo recordó…

EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES- EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES

Ed acudió al llamado de la puerta, estaba arreglando sus papeles para irse a inscribir en la escuela local, no necesitaba precisamente tomar clases, pero le sentaría bien salir, aunque sólo fuera por poco tiempo de casa.

-Winry…- No habían hablado desde aquella noche, hacía 3 días, no esperaba verla pronto.- Winry…- Llamó con un dejo de melancolía, la mirada de la chica le traía bien recuerdos.

-Lo sé…Lo sé todo.- Agregó ella ocultando la mirada, no soportaría ver una mirada recriminadora, deprimida o tan triste como la de días atrás.- Yo lo sé y…lo siento.

Ed no dijo nada por un largo rato, no sabía que decir o como reaccionar, se habían mudado a aquella localidad precisamente porque creía nadie podría reconocerlos ahí, pero ahora no estaba seguro de ello…de nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó finalmente, no es que la información fuese clasificada como secreto ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco estaba a disposición de cualquier persona.

-Una amiga me ayudo a investigar y…- La conversación no estaba fluyendo como lo había imaginado, el tono de voz de Ed no demostraba enfado, temía mirar.- Lo siento- Concluyó obteniendo el valor para verle a los ojos, estaba llorando, Ed lloraba y esa mirada dejaba traslucir mas tristeza que en ocasiones anteriores. Quiso decir algo lindo, cálido, amoroso, bello, gracioso, tonto…cualquier cosa hubiera servido en esos momentos, sin embargo las palabras no parecían salir de su boca, sus sentimientos eran traducidos por su cerebro en expresiones de afecto, pero su garganta se negaba a producir el sonido…

-Vete...por favor- Le pidió Ed cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, ya había llorado demasiado por ese día.

-Yo quería decirte que cuentes conmigo para cualquier cosa- Concluyo sin más auditorio que su persona. Lo había ensayado decenas de veces.- Tonta…- Exclamó volviéndose hacia su casa.

EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES- EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES

Roy bebió la taza de café con deleite, su calidad dejaba mucho que desear, pero no podía exigir mucho de ese pueblo.

-¿Lo estas disfrutando?

-Detective Hawkeye- Saludó con alegría dando otro sorbo- Hace cuanto que no nos vemos…un mes, dos, seis…lo recuerdo ya, hace 1 año…No esperaba encontrarla aquí.- Le sonrió, era una mujer muy atractiva, imposible hasta para él; sus múltiples esfuerzos por conquistarla simplemente habían sido infructíferos, la respetaba como mujer, nada más.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Riza era consciente de que el caso del pequeño Elric era importante, había algo oculto detrás de todo ello y la presencia de ese periodista no hacía mas que confirmárselo.

-Lo mismo que usted, investigo por mi cuenta.

-El caso ha sido declarado como cerrado, no hay nada más Señor Mustang y le recomiendo que se mantenga alejado de él- Su tono serio reflejaba autoritarismo y un carácter fuerte, contrastando con su dulce rostro.

-No estoy haciendo nada ilegal- Se defendió el otro- Disfruto de mis vacaciones en este hermoso pueblo. Ya se lo dije, no es nada fuera de la Ley.

El rostro de Riza se suavizo, su tensa expresión se transformó pronto en una de alivio.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerle- Declaró finalmente tomando asiento.

Roy no supo como reaccionar debido a lo inesperada del mismo, afortunadamente el impacto no se extendió por un tiempo mayor al innecesario y en pocos segundos pidió el menú.

EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES- EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES

Había días en lo que sencillamente todo parecía irle mal, y el encantador sonido de la lluvia no le alentaba. Era una tonta, antes de haber decidido que haría el papel de buena samaritana, hubiera reflexionado un poco…Sus intenciones no eran malas, quería ayudar y ver a sus ojos sonreír…no es que tuvieran labios, pero…

-Winry, un chico te gusta.- El grito de su abuela la saco de sus pensamientos. Bajo las escaleras con desánimo, se disculparía personalmente alegando una enfermedad y se encerraría dentro de su habitación el resto de la tarde a escuchar la lluvia caer.

-Eres un muchacho bastante pequeño para tener 15 años…

-¿ESTA DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE LOS NIÑOS ME PISAN CUANDO JUEGAN A PISAR LOS CHARCOS?

-Cállate enano…

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, de repente, la lluvia no le parecía tan deprimente.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Mi nuevo fic de FMA, es un AU en toda la extensión de la palabra aunque intento que los personajes conserven su personalidad. Tendrá sus dosis de misterio, romance, drama y acción…

Es un Ed/Win y Roy/Riza, nunca me ha gustado el amor a primera vista, prefiero que los personajes se vayan queriendo poco a poco con el tiempo.

Se que hay muchas preguntas, como el porque puse que Al estaba muerto, eso me dolió muchísimo, pero expresa el porque de la tristeza de Ed.

Perdonen por poner a Trisha de esta manera, pero aunque no creo que ella sea una mujer débil, muchas personas fuertes se desmoronan ante la pérdida de un hijo, lo he visto y tras haberlo estudiado intento plasmarlo de una manera objetiva.

En los próximos capis se irá revelando a que se dedican cada personaje, incluyendo a Roy y Riza, sus objetivos y por supuesto que hay detrás de la muerte de Al.

Cualquier crítica, duda, sugerencia u observación será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.- VERDADES OCULTAS**

En pocos minutos se encontró de pie en la sala, al marco de la puerta, Ed parecía enfadado, pero al verla su expresión se suavizo…en realidad estaba preocupado.

-Hola…- Saludó tímidamente hiendo a sentarse en el sillón opuesto- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien…creo...es que…- Ed no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba conseguir hiendo ahí, seguramente tenía una buena razón, pero en ese momento no podía recordarla.- Yo…

-No importa, no debí importunarte de esa manera- Agregó para sofocar su nerviosismo.- Estuvo mal y fue mi culpa.

-Sólo quiero pedirte que no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

Winry se sorprendió ante la firmeza de su voz, asintió en silencio sin tener siquiera el valor de preguntar la razón; Ed se las proporcionó por si mismo.

-Mis madre esta enferma, los periodistas le acosaban en la ciudad con frecuencia, por ello hemos venido aquí…no quiero verle empeorar. Prefiero mantenerlo oculto por el momento.

-Debió de haber sido muy duro para ella- Inquirió Pinako, mirando afligida el chico.- Para todos…- Agregó en el instante preciso en que Ed se preparaba para marcharse.

-Ella sólo necesita tiempo para descansar…con el tiempo…

Winry le interrumpió y amigablemente dijo aquella frase que tanto había practicado.

-Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

Ed le vio perplejo algunos segundos, pestañeó un par de veces y finalmente respondió con un simple "Gracias" antes de salir.

Winri sonrió…los ojos del se mostraban alegres.

_

* * *

_

Riza hojeó las notas de Roy, mucho más complejas que la mayoría de las investigaciones que la Policía había llevado a cabo, aún así las encontró bastante confusas, los hilos no se unían como deberían...lo cierto es que la mayor parte de la información podía ser considerada como inútil.

-Sabes un poco mas, pero no lo suficiente- Explicó con la mirada seria.

-Lo sé por eso he venido a este pueblito, quiero entrar en contacto directo con la familia. Desgraciadamente apenas y me puedo acercar al niño, su madre esta bastante mal según los rumores.

-Tuvo una crisis nerviosa- Explicó Riza en un comentario, no falto de sentimiento- Cualquier madre lo haría y ella adoraba a su hijo… ¿Sospechas del padre? No es verdad…

-Si, el proceso judicial fue seguido de cerca por el hermano mayor, su padre se mostró bastante distanciado y no me pareció que compartiera el dolor con su esposa. Su reacción fue extraña…- Pausó intentado encontrar las palabras para definirlo…- Cómo si estuviera preparado, es decir…ya los supiera.

-En la mayoría de los casos, los padres mantienen la esperanza tanto tiempo como les es posible…incluso cuando llega el momento, no son capaces de aceptarlo.

Riza hablaba con conocimiento de causa, llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de la policía, primero como agente y con el tiempo como detective; había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su carrera, pero la familia Elric le había impresionado…la fragmentación era lo usual, pero ellos habían ido más allá de eso, al punto que sus vidas se conducían en diversos caminos y por lo que sabía, Ed, el hermano mayor de la víctima, no planeaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el chico una vez, al principio de la investigación…las palabras que le había dirigido aún resonaban con fuerza dentro de su cabeza.

"_Yo encontraré a los asesinos de mi hermano. Lo juró"._

No es que fuera la primera vez que las hubiera escuchado, pero la determinación en su voz parecía decirle indicarle que lo conseguiría.

-Ese chico…- Continuó ella sin ser capaz de recordar el nombre.

-Edward- Le respondió Roy- Es su nombre, le dicen Ed…

-Si. ¿No es un chico normal, cierto?

-No precisamente, tengo entendido que es algo así como un niño prodigio, con un coeficiente intelectual bastante elevado y cierto talento en los deportes. Es difícil creer que un enano como ese pueda hacer algo sobresaliente.

Roy tenía razón, la mayoría de las personas que conocían a Ed no veían más que un muchacho ordinario, con un carácter voluble…nada fuera de lo normal, al menos hasta que le vieras a los ojos…si se ponía especial atención en los momentos precisos…

-Estoy de vacaciones.- Agregó Riza dándole un sorbo al café, su aspecto serio no revelaba su ansiedad- Déjame investigar contigo, al menos hasta que…

-Señorita Hawyake esta pisando campo minado, si su jefe le descubre…

-¡No puedo dejar las cosas así!- Gritó de pronto- Un chico que no había hecho nada malo fue asesinado de una manera brutal, y la policía esta encubriendo a los asesinos. ¿Cómo podría permitirlo?

Los ojos oscuros de Roy se centraron en el rostro de la agente, era guapa, pero sentía como si detrás de esa cara bonita hubiera cualidades que superaban su aspecto.

-De acuerdo, pero si algo sale mal, no puede culparme- Sonrió satisfecho, al menos la compañía sería agradable.

-Gracias- Concluyó y por un instante ella escondió la mirada, Roy no era su tipo de hombre, pero si tenía la fuerza y entereza que a muchos de sus compañeros les faltaba; lástima que lucrará con el dolor de las víctimas.

_

* * *

_

Ed regresó a su casa ensimismado con el recuerdo de Winry, esa joven realmente le parecía agradable, hacía mucho que él no tenía amigos ni nada que se le pareciera; su vida giraba en torno a su madre y hermano muerto…Era lo menos que podía hacer, el pasado no se podía cambiar por mucho que se deseará, pero construir el presente estaba en sus manos…

En la segunda planta Trisha escuchó a su hijo entrar, deseó correr a abrazarlo como cuando era niño y decirle cuanto lo amaba, cubrirlo de besos, abrazos y mimos, pero no podía, dolía demasiado…Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, la vida seguía aunque Alphonse ya no estuviera con ellos y Ed continuaba ahí, pero al verle, el corazón se le partía…siempre había visto a sus hijos juntos y ahora…

-Perdóname…- Se disculpo con la esperanza de que al menos sus sentimientos llegarán hasta su hijo, no era capaz de expresarlo con palabras propiamente.

Los momentos de lucidez de Trisha eran escasos, había optado por la locura como un escape de la realidad, el dolor de perder a su hijo había sido demasiado grande…Ed no constituía un recordatorio constante de Al, habían sido tan diferentes, pero ambos tenían los mismos ojos…el observarlo veía a Al y eso significaba enfrentarse a la verdad: estaba muerto, había sido asesinado…

Trisha rompió en llanto, los gemidos llegaron hasta la cocina donde Ed intentaba preparar la cena, cocinar era como la química, con la diferencia de que la primera se hacía con el corazón y la segunda con la mente…Tomó un frasco de pastillas, junto a un vaso de agua antes de ir a donde su madre, meses atrás se habría asustado e incluso desesperado, ahora sabía lo que debería hacer.

Entro silenciosamente a la recamará...fingió una fortaleza que no sentía, aunque el llanto de su progenitora le destrozará el corazón, no lo dejaría entrever.

-Buenas tardes, mamá- Saludó sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama.

El rostro de Trisha estaba oculto entre las almohadas, las cortinas cerradas aunadas a las nubes grises de esa tarde le daban un aire bastante tenebroso al lugar.

La tomó de los brazos con delicadeza, alzó su cabeza e introdujo dos pastillas en la garganta, inmediatamente después la obligo a beber un poco de agua.

-Ya paso mamá, ya paso.

Le limpió el rostro con un paño y le besó en la frente. Después se marchó. Si permanecía las cosas empeorarían, él le recordaba a Al…contuvo su llanto, ya había derramado muchas lágrimas en los últimos días.

_

* * *

_

-¿Qué tal te fue con ese chico?

-Ese chico…-Winry entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga Scieszka, ella le había ayudado con la investigación y como tal quería estar informada.-No lo sé…- Respondió sinceramente- Me parece un chico muy triste, pero estará bien…supongo. Me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie.

-Yo no diré nada…Te lo prometo…

-Gracias…- Intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema- ¿Cuándo regresas a la Universidad?

-Dentro de unas semanas, quiero arreglar algunas problemas antes de…

-¡Ahí esta!- Exclamó emocionada señalando a Ed, quién hablaba con el Director de la Secundaria.

-¿El que esta con el Señor Tucker?- Scieszka no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero estaba decepcionada con el aspecto de Ed, suponía que era pequeño, pero estaba incluso por debajo de su amiga; tampoco le pareció muy listo.

Winry alcanzo a asentir, antes de correr a saludarlo.

-¿Está seguro que quieres iniciar en un curso correspondiente a tu edad?

-Por supuesto. Quiero cambiar de ánimos…es todo.- Ed sonreía, demasiado para el gusto de Winry que oculta detrás de un árbol, apenas y alcanzaba a escuchar retazos de la conversación.

-¿Tengo entendido que estudiabas la Universidad junto a tu hermano?

-Este…si.- Su mirada se entristeció nuevamente- Pero Al siempre deseó ir a una escuela normal y participar en todas esas cosas, de alguna manera deseo cumplir su sueño…

-No hay problema, tus papeles están en orden, puedes incorporarte mañana mismo si así lo deseas.- El Director sonrió con familiaridad estrechándole la mano, a Winry le agradaba bastante a decir verdad, parecía un buen hombre y adoraba a su hija, una niñita maravillosa.

-Se lo agradezco mucho…

-Se que la situación por lo que estas pasando no es fácil, si necesitas algún apoyo o…

-Estoy bien, se lo agradezco.

Ed rompió de manera brusca el saludo, se despidió con gentileza y dirigió hacia la salida.

Winry lo interceptó cerca del parque, fingiendo que pasaba por ahí le saludó.

-Hola.

-Hola.- La sonrisa que hubo expuesto ante el Director desapareció tan pronto como dio la vuelta, ahora parecía realmente concentrado en sus pensamientos. Lo interceptó a un par de metros.

-Vas a ir a la escuela… ¿Verdad? Es decir, es lo normal en un chico como tú…tienes 15 años.

-Iba a la Universidad, dentro de unos meses me graduaría como Químico. Presentará un cambio agradable.

La chica rió por debajo, divertida ante la seriedad con la que hablaba.

-No te ofendas, pero no pareces un chico inteligente.

-Repítelo…- Exigió con enfado, ella temió haberlo ofendido hasta que agregó- Tu tampoco pareces una señorita cuando reparas autos…y en ese traje de mecánica…

-Muy gracioso...

Conversaron todo el camino, Winry se limitó a seguir el camino que el chico marcaba, adentrándose cada vez más en el campo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

-A un lugar que descubrí hace poco, a Al le habría gustado venir…él amaba la naturaleza y todo lo relacionado con ella.

La voz de Ed denotaba melancolía, resultaba agradable a los oídos de Winry, los recuerdos no tenían que ser siempre tristes.

-¿Así se llamaba tu hermano?

-Su nombre completo era Alphonse, le llamaban Al, igual que a mi me dicen Ed…nuestra madre prefería abreviarlos para motivos prácticos.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?- La pregunta había salido con naturalidad de sus labios, sin pensarlo. No era un tema que se tratará con tal familiaridad, al menos no con un chico que se acababa de conocer.

-Cada segundo- Respondió Ed apretando las muñecas- Al y yo hacíamos todo juntos, sabíamos todo sobre el otro. Era un año menor que yo…incluso accedió ir a la Universidad cuando yo se lo pedí, no quería asistir a clases sin él…Lo extraño mucho...

Winry le tomó de las manos y le sonrió, las palabras no eran suficientes en momentos como ese.

No avanzaron más, permanecieron un largo rato de pie, únicamente con su compañía. Al final, no fueron al lugar que Ed deseaba mostrarle.

A cierta distancia Roy y Riza le observaba. Ella continuaba confusa respecto al objetivo de espiar todo el día a un niño de 15 años que continuaba de luto.

-Ese muchacho sabe algo- Le comentó Roy advirtiendo su inseguridad- Vino a este pueblo por alguna razón…tal vez sabe más que nosotros.

-Tiene 16 años- Argumentó sintiéndose insegura- Es un niño.

-Un niño con una gran mente.- Roy recordaba haberlo tratado una vez, Ed tras haber tachado a los agentes de incompetentes e inútiles por no aceptar sus pruebas, había salido corriendo de la comisaría. Por curiosidad les había hojeado, descubriendo lo mucho que había averiguado ese niño.

-Bueno…

-No creo que vaya a pasar nada importante este día… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

Riza no respondió, ese tipo jamás cambiaría…

_

* * *

_

Pinako entro a la casa confiadamente, ese chiquillo les había dado las llaves la última vez…después de todo, no era más que un niño.

-Buenos noches, abuela.

-Ed, has crecido mucho. Andas metido en problemas por lo que veo.

-Supongo que tiene razón, pero…

-¿Tienes tabaco?- Preguntó la anciana a Ed, quién estaba sentado en el segundo escalón.

-No…mi padre era el único consumidor, no me tomé la molestia de empacarlo. Tengo que pedirle un favor, abuela.

Pinako no respondió, desde la mudanza había esperado ese momento.

-Cuide de mi madre, por favor y de…Winry.

-¿Te vas a marchar?

-No por voluntad, pero no tardarán en venir por mi…Lo sé, al igual que con Al…sólo somos una pieza en este gran rompecabezas. No puedo confiarle a mi padre el cuidado de mi madre, a ella no le tocarán mientras el sigue siendo su esposo…Cuídela por mi, si algo me pasa, estará sola.

-Como quieras. ¿Has regresado para dejarla a mi cuidado?

-No, precisamente…- Ed sonrió por debajo…una expresión un tanto turbada- Intento encontrar el principio del hilo y mis investigaciones me han traído hasta aquí...

-Winry…- Ed le impidió continuar.

-Es una gran chica, casi la había olvidado…ella no me recuerda y eso esta bien…después de todo, no nos vimos más que un par de veces...No dejé que se involucre en esto, por favor.

-Esta bien.

Ed le extendió una hoja con una serie de números inscritos.

-Es el número de mi cuenta bancaria, mi padre deposita dinero cada 15 días aquí…usted es mi beneficiaria. Úsela para cuidar de mi madre- Explicó antes de subir las escaleras.

Pinako le observo perderse al llegar al segundo piso, no sólo había crecido físicamente…

_

* * *

_

Hacía una semana que Ed se había incorporado a las clases, no había tenido muchos problemas para adaptarse a su grupo y era bastante popular entre las chicas.

Winry ya le consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, pese a que discutían casi todo el tiempo, había momentos en los que su compañía realmente era agradable y tenía bastante sentido del humor, excepto en lo referente a su estatura…no soportaba que le dijeran pequeño, enano, pulga o cualquier objetivo relacionado con lo diminuto, en momentos como ese le parecía muy gracioso.

-Yo insisto en que deberías de tomar un poco más de leche para crecer.- Argumento Winry poniéndole enfrente un bote de leche.

-Jamás tomaré algo que provenga de una vaca- Refuto con una mueca al imaginarlo e hizo a un lado el bote ofrecido.- No me gusta y no lo haré.

Estaban conversando con un grupo de chicos, el ambiente era agradable y Ed parecía se mostraba relajado, quizás sus sospechas habían sido infundadas y su mente había sido víctima de la paranoia.

Dos hombres con aspecto de agentes entraron al comedor de la escuela, no eran intimidantes ni infundían un respeto inmediato, aún así a Winry le asustaron…Ed le deslizó por debajo de la mesa un papel, ella lo apretó entre las manos con discreción.

-¿Edward Elric?- Preguntó uno de ellos dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.

Ed concluyó que no había sido más que una pregunta de cortesía, sabían quién era.

-Soy yo- Respondió guardando sus libros en la mochila- Debo suponer que mi padre me busca. Lo siento chicos, tendré que irme…

Se despidió con un ademán y acompaño a los hombres.

Winry le siguió con la vista hasta que salieron del comedor, guardó unos minutos de silencio antes de dirigirse hacia los baños donde asegurándose nadie le observaba, abrió la nota...

"Entrégalo a Roy Mustang"

Abajo había una especie de dibujo, un signo.

No entendía nada, pero algo dentro de si le decía que Ed corría peligro…un gran peligro.

-Sus ojos estaban resignados…- Murmuró hacia si misma con la esperanza de verlos nuevamente, esa mirada…jamás la olvidaría.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Ed esconde algo, no esta simplemente en el pueblo para hacer amigos.

Yo siempre he creído que Ed y Al tenían un coeficiente intelectual sobresaliente, ambos eran bastante buenos en la alquimia que en el anime/manga se nos presenta como una ciencia, así que concluyó que eran algo así como chicos superdotados.

Un capitulo que pueden considerar lento, pero en el próximo ya habrá mas acción, además de una intromisión mas intensa por parte de Roy y Riza.

Actualizaré cada sábado.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, para un escritor significan mucho que alguien lea y guste aunque sea poco lo que escribe.

Como siempre cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica del tipo que sea será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer, respondo reviews anónimos.

**Majo.**- Gracias por leer y por comentar, lamento haberte puesto triste, pero no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera…si por mí fuera pasaría todo el día escribiendo, pero no se puede. Aún así me alegra que te haya gustado y si sientes que en algún punto se salen mucho de su personalidad, dímelo de inmediato, no quiero caer en el OoC, bueno, no demasiado, sólo dentro del margen. Te cuidas mucho, besos, bye.

**Ankarin**.- Hola linda, gracias por tu comentario. Ed siempre se pone molesto cuando hacen referencia a su estatura, pobrecito, ni en los momento más dramáticos o intensos se le olvidaba; creo que en eso caía la gracia del personaje. Bueno, te cuidas mucho, besos y bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.- RESPUESTAS CONFUSAS**

A Ed nunca le había gustado la oscuridad, aquello no significaba que fuera al extremo de temerle, pero si le dieran a elegir entre una habitación oscura y una iluminada habría optado de inmediato por la segunda…quizás por esa razón se sentía tan incomodo con aquella venda negra cubriéndole los ojos, sentía el movimiento del automóvil, calculaba que iban a una velocidad de 80 km/h, al menos no los detendrían por conducir a exceso de velocidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Se atrevió a preguntar, no se habría resistido por temor a que se produjera algún incidente en la escuela y sus compañeros se vieran involucrados, aunque no tenía del todo claro de que se trataba aquello.

Sus investigaciones habían arrojado datos bastante inverosímiles, entre ellas fluctuaba la idea de que en ese pueblo vivía el líder de una organización criminal, por supuesto que este se limitaba a dar órdenes…quizás eso explicará el porque el índice de criminalidad en aquel lugar estaba muy por debajo que en otros lugares cuyas características eran similares, al parecer la presencia de ese hombre "protegía" a la comunidad.

El asesinato de su hermano tenía toques de venganza, así como de un ritual satánico; su padre tenía múltiples enemigos, no se hubiera sorprendido de que no se tratará más que un ajuste de cuentas, pero tenía el presentimiento de que debajo de ese maraña de enredos se ocultaba algo más, oscuro y peligroso…pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder. Al fin conseguiría lo que había buscado desde el primer día que llego a esa ciudad, conocería a la persona que le podría proporcionar valiosa información o en el peor de los casos, resultaría el enemigo y podría darse por muerto.

Esperaba que ese periodista idiota recibiera la nota, le hubiera gustado elaborar un plan mucho más elaborado y seguro, pero ellos se la habían adelantado y no había tenido más opción que involucrar a su amiga, Winry, si hubiera cosas de las que más tarde podía arrepentirse, esa encabezaba su lista; su madre podía considerarse a salvo, pero esa chica no.

-¿Para quienes trabajan?- Cuestionó, al igual que con la anterior pregunta, no recibió respuesta.

Podía tratarse que ellos no fueran más que peones ignorante o tuvieran órdenes estrictas de no entablar conversación, no se le figuraban como personas sumamente fuertes o inteligentes, pero no podía confiarse y al menos por el momento, prefería evitar la violencia.

Se acomodó sobre el asiento fingiendo una serenidad que no sentía, y decidió esperar con impaciencia el momento justo para conocer al hombre al que llamaban "El Father".

El automóvil comenzó a descender de velocidad, los frenos fueron accionados y pronto se detuvieron por completo. Los nervios se apoderaron de su persona, pero continuó mostrándose impasible. Alguien le tomó del brazo con cierta brusquedad sacándole del automóvil, no se desistió; quería creer que si su objetivo era dañarlo ya lo hubieran hecho, esperaba estar en lo cierto.

Le indicaron que caminará a base de empujones, escuchó como uno de los hombres reprendía a su compañero por tratarlo de esa manera, la palabra niño salió a oscilar en la conversación, odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba consciente de que tenía el aspecto de un niño y la mayoría de las personas le veían como un infante de aspecto frágil y estatura pequeña…Al era mucho más alto que él…

Le dijeron que se detuviera, así lo hizo…y la venda le fue arrebatada, por un momento todo se tornó borroso, en segundos se adaptó a la luz….

Y entonces le vio…

_

* * *

_

Winry espero durante todo el día el fin de las clases, nunca le habían parecido más largas ni agobiantes; respondió a las preguntas de los maestros con ambigüedad, resolvió los ejercicios con pesar y entabló conversación con sus amigas a regañadientes…Para su alegría, las clases llegaron a un feliz termino y se dirigió a casa; si tenía suerte podría encontrar a ese hombre y preguntarle quién era en realidad Edward, claro esta, además de un chico egocéntrico y amargado.

Superó su marca de velocidad en bicicleta establecida meses atrás entre la casa y su escuela, en menos de 20 minutos se encontraba frente a la puerta de Ed, nadie más estaba ahí, si entraba encontraría a su madre, el muchacho nunca las había presentado, al parecer ella estaba terriblemente enferma. Sentada en los escalones se sintió mas impotente que nunca, no podía hacer nada por su amigo y no tenía idea del significado del peculiar dibujo en la nota, si se lo había dado, seguramente tenía una buena razón y presentía estaba involucrado en cosas peligrosas.

-Buenos tardes, Señorita- Saludó un hombre, alzó el rostro y se protegió el rostro de los rayos del sol.

-¿Roy…Mustang?- Preguntó descubriendo lo acertado de sus actos.

-Un placer- Respondió con seriedad y familiaridad a la vez.

-¿Dónde esta el chico?- Una mujer se dirigía hacia ella, al parecer venía acompañado a Roy, nunca le había visto.

-Me gustaría hablar con ustedes- Pidió poniéndose de pie y viéndoles con firmeza, no deseaba ser ignorada.

-No tenemos tiempo- Contestó de inmediato la mujer observándole como a una niña tonta.

-Entonces no le daré lo que Ed me dio. Sólo intercambiemos un par de palabras, ahí enfrente esta mi casa…- La señaló con el dedo- No tomará mas que unos minutos.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó Roy susurrándole un par de cosas a Riza al oído, Winry no alcanzó a escucharle.

Los condujo hasta su vivienda.

Pinako le observaba desde arriba, su nieta continuaba siendo demasiado inocente como para enfrentarse al mundo, pese a ello no creía que estuviera en peligro, ese hombre no era un asesino.

-Se ha convertido en una adorable jovencita- Comentó Trisha sentada en un sillón cuya vista enfocaba directo hacia la calle.

-Ed también ha crecido bastante- Respondió la anciana.- Ese niño…

-Esta solo…- Completó la otra con evidente pesar- No soy una buena madre, he abandonado a mi propio hijo.- Pausó un momento como si asimilará el nivel de sus palabras- Pero no podría soportar perderlo otra vez…ya les perdí hace mucho tiempo…creí que lo habría aceptado…y ahora Al…Alphonse…

-¿Ed no lo sabe?- La expresión de Pinako denotaba que ya conocía la respuesta- Si ese niño se entera se llevará una gran impresión… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes?

-No es algo que se diga a los niños…Creí que nos dejarían en paz, su padre me lo aseguró…pero ahora ellos…Ed…- Trisha musitó ligeramente, Pinako se acercó hasta la mujer y tomó su mano, le escuchó llorar un largo rato. Esa mujer había sido víctima de las circunstancias, se había casado con el hombre equivocado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Sintió pesar no sólo por ella, sino también por Ed y la verdad a la que tarde o temprano se tendría que enfrentar, felizmente le evitaría ese dolor si estuviera en sus manos, pero conocía una pequeña parte de la historia, y eso no era suficiente para ser el soporte del muchacho, si averiguaba la verdad al menos entendería el porque de los actos de su padre y su madre, una verdad que en gran parte ella desconocía. Sólo esperaba que Winry no se viera demasiado involucrada.

_

* * *

_

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Cuestionó Ed sorprendido ante el rostro familiar, pese a que nunca había visto a aquella persona estaba realmente seguro que no podía tratarse del hombre al que buscaba, ese hombre no era el "El Father".

-Es un placer verle Joven Ed- Saludó el otro con una familiaridad que realmente irritó a Ed, quién con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia respondió.

-Desde que me inscribí a la escuela, usted lo supo. ¿No es cierto?- Guardó un minuto de silencio, intentando que sus palabras tuvieran mayor peso- Director Shou Tucker.

El hombre le sonrió, Ed había visto esa sonrisa sólo una vez, de inmediato la clasifico como el tipo de sonrisa falsa que tantas veces le dedicó, no le agradaba, generalmente siempre escondían algo detrás. Se aproximo unos pasos hasta Sou, si le habían llevado hasta ahí deberían haber tenido una buena causa, no querrían limitarse a un saludo y ese hombre sería el contacto que fungiría como intermediario.

-¿Por qué me han traído hasta aquí?- Cuestionó en voz alta, el eco de su voz retumbo en el espacio, Ed no tardó en concluir que se trataba de una bodega.

-¿Quieres saber porque asesinaron a tu hermano?- Preguntó el adulto de la misma manera que si hablará del almuerzo, Ed se sintió como una furia le recorría por todo el cuerpo; una parte de si hasta ese momento había mantenido la esperanza de que Al no hubiera sido realmente asesinado o al menos no de esa manera, pero esas palabras no hacían más que confirmárselo- Era un niño muy dulce- Agregó el hombre- Siempre se le veía sonreír y tenías mejores notas que tu en el colegio, ¿no?...aunque tu lo superabas en los exámenes. De alguna manera siempre vivió bajo tu sombra, detrás de ti, aun…

-¡Cállate!- Gritó de pronto Ed al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Cállate! Alguien tan maldito como tu no tiene derecho a pronunciar su nombre…Ustedes.- Hasta ese momento de alguna manera había conseguido mantener el control, pero en un segundo lo perdió y se lanzó sobre el adulto; deseaba golpearlo hasta que le dolieran los nudillos de las manos y obligarle a que se retractará de sus palabras, descargar toda su frustración e ira acumulada sobre ese sujeto. Pero no consiguió llegar a su objetivo, un grupo de hombres lo interceptaron y tras una serie de golpes lograron someterlo, simplemente no había tenido oportunidad contra quince hombres.

-Veo que continúas siendo un niño- Se burló el mayor con un dejo de malicia, se acercó hasta el chico quién era sostenido por dos hombres y le acarició levemente el rostro, Ed lanzó más de una maldición, no quería que lo tocarán.- Quieres respuestas sobre tu hermano. No ha llegado el momento para que lo sepas.

-¿Por qué me han traído hasta aquí?- Cuestionó intentando comprender, le daba la impresión de estar siendo usado y no fuera más que un muñeco en las manos de un niño caprichoso.

-El Father quería ver a su creación, en estos momentos te observa; deberías estar orgulloso de que se tome tantas molestias por tu persona.

-¿Creación…?- Repitió en voz alta sin entender el contexto de la pregunta, porque se referían a él como si fuera un objeto y recordó que Al le había dicho en cierto ocasión la misma palabra, ¿Acaso había descubierto algo que él no sabía?

"_Yo te quiero tanto como el otro, eres una creación especial"_

Cuando le preguntó a que se refería en aquella ocasión, su hermano había cambiado de tema con rapidez. Cada respuesta traía más incógnitas, la cabeza le empezó a doler…como si deseará recordar algo. Dentro de su mente vio un cuarto blanco, hombres vestidos como médicos, un tablero de ajedrez, oscuridad…Lanzó un grito de desesperación, las imágenes venían en cadena, pero no lograba enlazarlas, estaba consciente de que en ellas estaban las respuesta a sus preguntas, la angustia de no ser capaz de descifrarla le atormentaba.

Shou observó al niño retorcerse de dolor en los brazos de los hombres, sus gritos retumbaron en la bodega, al parecer había descubierto algo, él no imaginaba de que podía tratarse, aunque no le gustará admitirlo, su persona no representaba más que una pieza más en ese enorme ajedrez humano y como tal no tenía información más allá de la estrictamente necesaria. Ordenó que le soltaran, el niño se vino abajo. Estaba agotado mentalmente, físicamente podía considerarse estable.

-Llévenselo-Ordenó Shou a los hombres, su voz continuaba apacible, pese a que la sorpresa se leía en sus ojos.

La orden fue acatada de inmediato, Ed al borde de la inconsciencia no se resistió a que le llevarán en brazos; estaba demasiado cansado como para resistirse, tras subirlo al auto, le arrojaron sobre la carretera de la misma manera que si fuera un bulto que estorbará. Se quedó tendido ahí un largo rato, intentando que sus ideas congeniaran…

-Al…-Murmuró para si mismo muchas veces, diciéndose a si mismo las razón por las que debería seguir adelante y al igual que cada noche desde la desaparición de su hermano, lloró...sentía como sino pudiera continuar sin él.

_

* * *

_

Winry les sirvió la taza de café a ambos, el silencio tornaba el ambiente de la habitación incomoda, tras unos momentos ella fue la primera en hablar y acabar con este.

-Ed me dio esta hoja- Le dijo a Roy extendiéndole el papel donde reposaba el pentagrama, Roy lo examinó unos segundos y no dijo nada más, se limitó a tomar una fotografía digital y regresárselo. -¿Qué significa?- Preguntó insegura de si misma.

-Es un pentagrama- Explicó Riza quién también le había visto- Tiene muchos significados y es usado frecuentemente en ritos de magia negra. Aunque dudo que Ed nos quiera decir algo tan simple como esto…

-Alquimia…-Murmuró entre dientes Roy, como si hubiera recuperado una vieja idea- La alquimia es considerada por muchos como la madre de las ciencias, en especial de la química; en la antigüedad se vio vinculada con la espiritualidad y actos relacionados con la magia…Ed estudiaba química, no estoy seguro, pero parece que nos quiere decir que sus investigaciones están relacionadas con esta ciencia o tal vez ocultas entre sus trabajos universitarios. Es una pista bastante ambigua a mi parecer.

Winry y Riza le vieron, temerosa de la respuesta la primera inquirió.

-¿Ed esta en problemas?- Miró fijamente a Roy y Riza, su semblante indicaba que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Es mejor que te alejes de él, por tu seguridad- Le dijo Roy- Si esta en problemas, te arrastrará con ellos aún cuando no sea su intención. Te diré algo que no sabes de ese muchacho.- Guardó silencio un par de segundos, la rubia alzó la cabeza con gesto atento y escuchó- Edward desapareció cuando tenía 5 años, no tiene recuerdos por debajo de esa edad, ni de su padre, madre o hermano. Lo encontraron vagando por las calles tras 1 mes de desaparecido, lo único que podía recordar era su nombre y el de su hermano.

Riza tomó la mano de Roy con fuerza, le vio severamente indicándole que necesitaban hablar a solas y así hubiera sido si el timbre no hubiera sonado en ese instante interrumpiendo la conversación y evitando que Winry formulará mas preguntas.

La chica acudió a abrir con prontitud, los despediría cuanto antes para regresar a la conversación, pero Ed quién estaba tirado afuera de su puerta atrajo su atención en cuestión de segundos consiguiendo que cualquier otro asunto pasará a un segundo plano y pareciera por el momento irrelevante.

Roy y Riza no tardaron en llegar, juntos le subieron hasta la segunda planta y acostaron en la habitación de Winry.

Le observaron con detenimiento, tenía un par de heridas menores, su rostro y cara estaban sucias, su cabello despeinado y tenía fiebre, no había razones para alarmarse; al menos eso intentaron explicarle los adultos a Winry quién de inmediato corrió a traer el botiquín de primero auxilios.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso antes?- Cuestionó Riza a sabiendas de que Ed estaba consciente y la chica tardaría unos minutos, su voz reflejaba irritación- Lo del secuestro y lo memoria… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- La pregunta tenía justificación, ella había trabajado un corto tiempo en el caso y ese pequeño gran detalle jamás había aparecido ni fugazmente en el expediente.

-Tengo mis contactos- Roy se encogió de hombros- Este niño es más importante de lo que te puedes imaginar. Lo mejor es que te marches del pueblo, sino quieres ver tu carrera arruinada.

La mirada de Roy podía llegar a parecer realmente agresiva, pero Riza percibió algo más profundo en los orbes negros.

-No estas aquí por el caso, ¿cierto? Buscas algo más, además de fama.

-Lo que estoy haciendo aquí no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo- Confesó finalmente- Lo hago por un amigo, hay muchas cosas en riesgo…yo tengo mis razones y estoy dispuesto a cargar con las consecuencias de esta. Pero tu, Hawkeye, ¿Esta preparada para asumir su responsabilidad en caso de involucrarse mas?, ¿Tiene siquiera una razón de peso que justifiqué el porqué y evite arrepentimientos posteriores?

Riza siempre había creído que Roy Mustang no era más que un periodista amarillista que lucraba con las tragedias, era atractivo, inteligente e ingenioso…tenía todas las cualidades que dentro del ambiente periodístico se consideraban útiles e incluso fuera de este, pero en ese momento le pareció ver algo especial en él, aquello superaba con creces todos los estereotipos que la Sociedad pudiera imponer y por un breve instante se sintió atraída. Pensó en la gran equivocación de ese hombre al haber dedicado su vida a esa voluble profesión, era un líder nato, el tipo de sujetos que si se lo proponía tenía el poder de hacer grandes cambios, no sólo en el Sistema sino también sobre las personas. La mirada de Roy exigiéndole una respuesta la devolvió hasta la realidad y con una expresión repleta de confianza en lo que decía contestó:

-El que un niño haya sido asesinado es motivo suficiente para mí.

Roy sonrió, todo rastro de enfado o arrogancia se marchó de su rostro; esa mujer era única, cualquier otra se hubiera intimidado o en caso contrario habría gritado como loca y defendido sus razones, ella en cambio no se había valido más que de un par de palabras para hacerlo callar y lo había expresado con tal firmeza y naturalidad que aunque no lo mostró ni admitiría en voz alta, consiguió que sintiera no sólo una insoportable atracción física sino un profundo sentimientos de respeto y admiración.

-En ese caso, te diré todo lo que se cuando llegué el momento- Concluyó, ambos sonrieron siendo conscientes que este simple gesto embargaba algo más que amistad.

La conversación terminó con Winry entrando precipitadamente en la recamará.

Pinako observaba desde la ventana de enfrente el ajetreo ocasionado por Ed, ese chico siempre llamaba la atención de alguna manera. Trisha dormía plácidamente, gracias al efecto de los medicamentos.

-Ya perdí a mi Ed una vez…no quiero perderlo de nuevo…- Murmuró la mujer entre dientes acosada por las pesadillas- Este no es mi niño, pero lo amó como tal…no permitiré que me lo quiten…- Frases similares a esta y repletas de angustia le acosaron toda la noche.

_

* * *

_

Edward fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud, la cabeza le dolía y tenía nauseas, su garganta estaba reseca...no reconoció esa habitación, supuso que pertenecía a una chica gracias a algunos muñecos de felpa regados en el salón; junto a la cama encontró una jarra y un vaso, se sirvió un poco, beberla fue igual que revivir. Apaciguada la primera impresión, se esforzó por poner en orden sus ideas, ese día había avanzado más de lo que imaginaba, quizás no hubiera visto aún al Father en persona, pero al menos sabía un poco más sobre si mismo.

Los sicólogos dicen que la mente de un niño se forma durante los primeros 5 años de vida, el niño desarrolla en este corto tiempo no sólo sus habilidades físicas y verbales, sino que también la manera en que se relaciona con su entorno dictamina su personalidad al crecer. Ed estaba consciente de que por debajo de los 5 años no recordaba nada, su mente era igual a un lienzo en blanco sobre el que podían implantar cualquier recuerdo, su madre le enseñaba fotografías constantemente para ayudarlo: el día de su nacimiento, sus primeros pasos, su primer fiesta infantil y día de clases…pero al verlas sentía la misma indiferencia que si le estuvieran hablando de un desconocido, no podía sentirlo porque no recordaba ni un asomo de los sentimientos percibidos. Con Al había sido diferente, la sensación de que se conocían desde siempre le había acompañado desde el primer segundo en que al menos recordaba haberlo visto, en ocasiones no habían necesitado ni siquiera de las palabras para entenderse.

Se preguntó como había llegado hasta ahí y no tardó en recordarlo, una chica de aspecto oriental le había recogido y subido a una moto, le dijo que encontraría las respuestas en un lugar y le hizo repetir una dirección, no correspondían al nombre de una calle, sino al de un lugar: una correccional juvenil; se suponía que debía llegar hasta allí, sin embargo no tenía la menor idea de cómo ingresar a un lugar como ese, ni lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar por su hermano.

La manija de la puerta giro, Winry quién se había apartado unos segundos del lado de Ed para despedir a Roy y Riza entró a la habitación, parecía cansada, Ed se pregunto cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo dejaron tirado.

-¿Ya despertaste?- Le preguntó esta palpándole la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre- Creo que ya bajo- Sonrió satisfecha consigo misma y los cuidados que había proporcionado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien.- Contestó, al menos su cuerpo lo estaba.

-¿Dónde te metiste?

-No es algo que te interese- Su respuesta fue dura, carente de sentimientos- No te metas más en mi vida.

-¿Por qué no?- Gritó exaltada, después de haberse preocupado tanto por él, no podía simplemente dejarla de lado- ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

-No te ocultó nada- Declaró Ed poniéndose su camisa- Porque no tu no tienes derecho a saber nada de mi…Es todo.

-Creí que éramos amigos…-Murmuró ella en voz baja concentrándose en si misma, Ed percibió un profundo dolor en su voz, quiso tomarla de las manos y decirle que todo aquello lo hacía por su bien, que lo mejor para ella hubiera sido que jamás la hubiera conocido y que le perdonará por el suceso de años atrás, pero no dijo nada, se guardo las palabras para si mismo convenciéndose de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-No somos amigos, sólo vecinos- Concluyó, salió de la habitación y por lo tanto de la casa.

A unos metros de distancia, una chica le observaba, debía de confiar en él tanto como le fuera posible, así se lo había dicho Ling, en verdad quería creer en ese muchacho, pero parecía demasiado sumido en la oscuridad como para escapar por si sólo.

_***********************_

-Adelante, pasen- Indicó Riza al escuchar como tocaban a su puerta, era Roy, traía dos tazas de café, le entregó una, le acepto agradecida.- Mi padre era policía- Comentó ella dándole un sorbo a la bebida, demasiada azúcar para su gusto- En realidad me parecía que el tenía aptitudes propios de un médico o científico, quería ayudar a las personas y usaba la lógica en cada caso que trabajaba. Un día hubo un tiroteo, recibió más de un balazo y perdió la movilidad de sus piernas, nunca más volvió a caminar. Se sumió en una profunda depresión, un día me desesperé y le pregunte el porque actuaba de esa manera tan cobarde, me respondió que había descubierto algo terrible y entonces supe que su depresión no estaba relacionada con sus piernas, lo que hubo de ver le hizo perder toda esperanza en la justicia. No sé con que nos encontráremos en este camino, pero no quiero ser igual a él y rendirme porque las cosas no funcionan como imagino y tampoco quiero verme apartada por ti, si rechazas mi ayuda, tomaré mi propio camino.

Roy no dijo nada, una parte de si estaba embelesado por la espesa cabellera que le caía por los hombros y la otra hipnotizado por lo bello de sus palabras y el matiz de firmeza en su voz. Sacó una foto de su bolsillo derecho y tras verla un segundo se la entregó a Riza.

-Su nombre es Maes Hughes, era mi mejor amigo, lo asesinaron.

Impulsada como por un resorte, Riza centro la mirada en Roy alejándola de la imagen del hombre de mirada sonriente que le veía desde la impresión.

-Era un periodista, se especializaba en casos que aparentemente no tenían nada de especial o interesante, casi siempre encontraba algo detrás de estos. Hace algunos meses empezó a investigar a Ed y su familia, antes del asesinato del hermano de ese chico…nunca me dijo que descubrió, pero insinuaba que sería algo importante…que provocaría mucho ruido. No comprendo del todo a que se refería, pero quiero ver más allá de lo evidente. En mi caso esto tiene motivos personales.

-¿Quieres venganza?

-Si- Le sorprendió la sinceridad con que se expresaba, le agradó, al menos no le mentiría como sus compañeros tenían por costumbre, tampoco tenia algún mando superior al que obedecer o reportase; a su lado conseguiría averiguar más que dentro de la Policía.

-Todos la queremos en algún momento- Opinó regresándole la fotografía. Callo, su trabajo no consistía en cambiar la mentalidad de las personas ni juzgarlas.

Roy notó la evidente tensión dentro del cuarto, prefirió irse a dormir, mañana tendría asuntos pendientes con cierto rubio testarudo y muchas preguntas que realizar.

-Supongo que esta es la parte donde nos acostamos- Bromeó sintiéndose tonto por el comentario.

-Buenas noches, Señor Mustang- Contestó esta sin esbozar la más mínima muestra de gracia ante el chiste; abrió la puerta de su habitación invitándole a marcharse.

-Buenas noches, Señorita- Dijo por último, el tener habitaciones separadas en el mismo hotel podía tener sus ventajas, pero en ese momento le parecieron más que nada inconvenientes.

_*******************_

Al observó al pequeño ratón que el médico le había regalado días atrás, le parecía muy tierno y juguetón, comía de su mano y le hacía cosquillas.

-No se como llamarlo- Se dijo a si mismo, en la habitación no había nadie más, los médicos vendrían mas tarde, los libros que le hubieran traído días antes ya los había leído más de una vez e incluso los sabía de memoria. Estaba aburrido.- Te podría llamar Ed, como mi hermano…él se llamaba Edward…

El recuerdo le entristeció, quería verlo, pero hacía mucho tiempo se lo habían llevado lejos y nunca más tuvo noticias de él. Cuando dormía se preguntaba si se acordaría de vez en cuando de él, tal y como le pasaba a él. Prefería pensar que si, porque sino se pondría muy triste.

La puerta se abrió, una atractiva mujer entró a la habitación, la reconoció al instante, los otros médicos le decían Lust, no estaba seguro de que ese fuese su nombre verdadero, pero nunca había escuchado que le llamarán de otra manera; siempre le hablaba de manera despectiva aunque le tratará con aprecio, su compañía le desagradaba.

-Buenos días, Alphonse- Saludó esta arrebatándole el ratón de las manos, el muchacho se quejo y cedió a las lágrimas en segundos, no quería le hiciera daño a su amigo

-¡Es mío!- Gritó exasperado poniéndose de pie- ¡Devuélvamelo!

-Wrath es demasiado animoso contigo al darte esta cosa, vamos…es hora de tus lecciones. Más tarde te lo devolveré.- Tomó de la mano al adolescente y lo llevo hasta la puerta.

-¿No mientes? ¿En verdad me los devolverás?- Cuestionó temeroso antes de salir.

-Si, te lo prometo.

Sin tener mas opciones aceptó y cedió ante la mujer abandonando el único lugar donde se sentía seguro, su habitación…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Asi que Al sigue vivo, bueno…más tarde les explicaré de que va todo esto.

Un capitulo lento, perdonen por hacer sufrir a Ed, pero si es feliz no tendría chiste.

Me empiezo a adentrar en la historia y me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece mi redacción, ortografía y demás detalles hasta ahora para mejorar los próximos capi donde habrá más acción y personajes, si sé mis errores podré entregar un mejor trabajo para ustedes.

Lamento el retraso, he estado enferma y regresé a clases, el sábado ahora si les traeré el capi como prometí.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo y como siempre gracias por leer.

Respondo reviews anónimos:

**Ankarin.-** Hola linda, gracias por tu comentario, Ed siempre es gracioso en ese sentido y claro que es un niño muy importante en esta historia, y no son precisamente agentes los que se lo llevaron. Espero que te siga gustando y sino estoy siempre abierta a las sugerencias. Besos, bye.

**Majo**.- Me alegra saber que pese a mis errores de redacción te guste mi narrativa y que los disfrutes, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario y espero que sigas gustando del mismo pese a la historia medio extraña. Te cuidas mucho, besos…bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.- TIEMPO DE ESPERA**

Al no entendía lo que le decían, miraba a los médicos con escepticismo...no le agradaban que le examinarán tantas veces, estaba cansado, había estudiado todo el día y sometido a varias pruebas mentales y sicológicas, no quería hacer más cosas, al menos no durante ese día.

-Quiero volver- Pidió fastidiado, Lust le observaba de cerca; se acercó hasta él y le acarició el rostro, con unas es sus afiladas uñas le provocó un pequeño corte en la mejilla derecha, luego sonrió…

-Pronto todo habrá de terminar, cuando te hayas reencontrado con Ed habrás visto que todo valió la pena.

-Si…- Aceptó de mala gana, siempre le decían lo mismo, quería creerlo, aunque una parte de si le dijera que le estaban mintiendo. Pero, ¿Qué eran las mentiras? Ed lo hubiera sabido, su hermano parecía siempre saberlo todo…no lo recordaba mucho en realidad, sólo un breve esbozo de su rostro y lo terco que era, siempre le hacía reír y decía que todo estaría bien…

-Llévenlo de regreso a su habitación- Ordenó Lust, un par de guardias obedecieron, el muchacho les obedeció sin chistar.

_

* * *

_

Edward se despidió de la chica agitando el brazo, lo había elegido como su compañero para el viaje que tendría lugar el día siguiente, hubiera preferido a un muchacho, pero esta se había dirigido a él con tal presteza y atención que francamente consideraba un insulto rechazarla.

Winry le mirada de lejos, estaba molesta, era cierto, pero no por ello se dedicaría a perseguirla como a una estrella de cine o su amor platónico, si ese muchacho no la quería no había nada que pudiera hacer, simplemente le ignoraría y continuaría con su vida. Entonces, ¿Por qué le observaba todos los días desde su recamara? ¿Qué tenía ese muchacho en especial para llamar su atención de aquella manera? ¿Cómo podía significar tanto si se conocían desde hace tan poco? Lo cierto es que en los últimos días había pasado muchas tardes y noches pensando en las respuestas a tales preguntas, los resultados hasta ahora continuaban siendo nulos, tan infructíferos como el primer día. Cerró las persianas de su ventana y se echó sobre la cama, estaba decidida a sacarla de su mente, bajo cualquier costo y sin importar lo que pasará se olvidaría de Edward Elric.

Ed veía como Winry le observaba a diario, desde aquella mañana no se habían dirigido la palabra, sobretodo porque él la había evitado tanto como le era posible, una parte de si deseaba decirle que sólo quería protegerla, que la apreciaba más de lo que podía imaginar y agradecerle por el apoyo brindado en momentos de gran desesperación, pero su lado racional le obligaba a mostrarse frío y distante, debía convencerse de que lo hacía pensado en su seguridad, pero por las noches, al apagar las luces y verse libre de cualquier distractor se preguntaba respecto al origen de esos sentimientos, no les comprendía, en ocasiones pensaba en ella como una amiga más, pero había otros en los cuáles sentía como si fuera algo especial, importante…no quería perder a nadie preciado nunca más, así que prefería cerrarse a estos. Apago las luces, se suponía que debería de tener un plan de acción marcado a esas alturas, pero su mente no parecía dispuesta a cooperar…

Cerró los ojos, únicamente deseaba dormir y olvidarse de todo, aunque fuera una noche, sólo eso necesitaba…una noche libre de problemas.

_

* * *

_

El profesor en turno daba las instrucciones para un viaje seguro a sus alumnos, algunos le escuchaban, otros le ignoraban por completo y estaban aquellos cuyo cuerpo estaba presente, pese a que su mente se encontrará a km de distancia; Ed podía clasificarse entre estos, una y otra vez se preguntaba que demonios hacía ahí, tomado del brazo de su pareja y fingiendo que todo en su vida marchaba bien, podía sentir la mirada amenazante de Winry, afortunadamente se encontraba lejos, una decena de parejas marcaban la diferencia entre ambos, sino existía contacto alguno tampoco habría quejidos, gritos o golpes…asintió orgulloso de si mismo y su manera de manejar la situación, todo estaba bien…entonces, ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que debería salir corriendo? Las mujeres en verdad podían llegar a ser complicadas.

-Tengan mucho cuidado de donde pisan y recuerdan nunca se separen de su compañero ni del grupo.

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes asintió antes las palabras del maestro por inercia, la chica junto a él lo tomó del brazo con mayor fuerza y le sonrió.

-Vamos, Ed- Parecía emocionada, había sido una de las primera chicas además de Winry en hablarle, no se veían con gran frecuencia ya que iban en clases diferentes, pero tras coincidir en una clase se habían hecho amigos, era bonita, agradable y educada, su compañía no le molestaba y a decir verdad había sido durante los últimos días el sustituto de Winry, además del hecho de que esta no sabía nada sobre su pasado y Al por lo tanto no corría riesgo como su vecina que sin que fueran sus intenciones se había involucrado más de lo necesario.

El sol brillaba en lo alto y todos los factores parecían indicar que sería un gran día, los chicos estaban emocionadas por la excursión organizada por el profesor de Historia, le habían convencido de llevarles hasta una cuevas relativamente cercanas, a decir verdad el lugar tenía nula relación con la materia, su valor histórico podía considerarse inexistente, pero constituía una buena oportunidad para escapar de la rutina diaria y evadir todo un día de clases.

El compañero de Winry era un chico llamado Russel, se conocían desde la primaria, así que cuando el le pidió que fuera su pareja ella accedió de inmediato, todavía ofendida por el hecho de que Ed hubiera preferido a Rose por encima de su persona, le demostraría a ese muchacho que no le necesitaba y lo mucho que valía.

-¿Pareces un tanto tensa?- Pregunto Russel al ver como fruncía el rostro, esa niña le parecía atractiva, pero había escuchado que podía llegar a ser un poco agresiva en algunos momentos.

-Estoy emocionada por la excursión, es todo- Le respondió con una sonrisa y lo tomó del brazo de la misma manera que Rose hacía con Ed.

Poco a poco las parejas fueron acomodadas dentro del autobús escolar de acuerdo a una lista previamente organizada, Winry fue llamada y Russel subió con ella, Rose fue la siguiente ante la sorpresa de Ed quién deseaba evitar cualquier rose con su vecina, las parejas terminaron extrañamente cerca, sentados una detrás de otra.

-Buenos días Ed- Saludó Winry levantándose sobre el asiento para dedicarle una peculiar sonrisa, Russel agradeció el hecho de que no fuese dirigida hacia él- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿no crees? Deberíamos tomar un helado uno de estos días, sería bueno que salieras de vez en cuando de casa, es decir, además de ir a hacer las compras.

-Si, uno de estos días estaría bien- Contestó el rubio temeroso- Yo te llamo- Y se hundió tanto como le fue posible dentro del asiento, Rose a su lado observo un tanto airada a Winry, quería a Ed, pero no tenía muchas posibilidades con Winry siendo su vecina. Russel se burló una vez más de la estatura de Ed, el otro estalló en gritos y el autobús enteró rompió en carcajadas. Esa escena se había repetido durante los últimos días, existía cierta rivalidad entre ambos y aunque Ed salía victorioso en la mayoría de las cosas, ante su estatura no podía hacer nada.

El resto del viaje continuó entre risas, conversaciones que versaban sobre trivialidades y una que otra pelea menor.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el lugar, la mañana pasó con rapidez, observaron las cuevas un par de minutos, tomaron un par de notas con poco significado para su reporte y la excursión no tardo en convertirse en un día de campo con todas sus reglas, aperitivos, juegos y uno que otro beso a escondidas de los profesores.

-¿Ese enano te gusta?- Russel le preguntó a Winry como si se tratará de lo más normal del mundo, ante la sorpresiva pregunta la chica negó de tantas maneras como le fue posible y fingió indiferencia.- No es malo sentirse atraído por alguien- Agregó el otro pasándole el brazo sobre el hombro- Es un poco idiota, sino se lo dices, jamás se dará cuenta.

-Este…Sólo somos amigos, yo quiero verle sonreír, es todo…- Las palabras había escapado de sus labios por si mismas, sin pensarlo prosiguió- Siempre me parece triste, yo deseo qu…

-Entiendo, entonces ve y háblale- Tomó una piedra y se la lanzó a Ed quién jugaba con una mariposa, este de inmediato giró para localizar al culpable, fuera quién fuera lo encontraría; no tardó en hallar el rostro burlón de Russel quién se limitó a señalar a Winry con gesto desobligado- Fue ella- Dijo, la tomó de la mano y se dirigió hasta Ed- Ella lo lanzó, yo le vi.

-Bastardo, ¿No pensarás que crea eso?

-Fui yo…- Aceptó la rubia en un gesto impulsivo que su cerebro no proceso con rapidez y del que pensó más tarde se arrepentiría, pero aquella parecía una oportunidad única y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharla- Yo te la lancé, quería llamar tu atención para que conversáramos sobre…sobre…- El rostro de Ed evidenciaba confusión, debía de verse verdaderamente tonta hablando atropelladamente y diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

-El proyecto de Química- Completo Russel tomando a Rose del brazo y alejándola sutilmente del lugar, Winry le agradeció con la mirada y en cuestión de segundos ya se hallaba frente a Ed, a solas y sin nadie que se interpusiera o lugar donde pudiera ir; no tenía nada que decir, creyó que llegado el momento las palabras acudirían por si solas, pero la realidad era diametralmente opuesta y la mirada nerviosa del rubio le incomodaba demasiado.

-¿El día es bonito?- Comentó Ed intentado librarse de la mejor manera posible de esa embarazosa situación- Es…-Nunca había sido del todo bueno expresando sus sentimientos, estos sólo afloraban en situaciones extremas.- Es…

-¿Por qué me quieres lejos de ti?- La pregunta de Winry le lastimó, hacía algunos meses él le había formulado la misma a su madre, quizás no se lo expresará con palabras, pero el dolor del rechazo e indiferencia iban impregnadas en aquel par de sílabas; no quería que Winry sufriera al igual que él, no se lo merecía; tal vez era demasiado tarde en su caso, pero ella no tendría que conocer esa desesperación mientras estuviera en sus manos impedirlo.

-Yo tengo miedo de lastimarte.- Confesó Ed saliendo de su ensimismamiento, alzó los ojos y le vio. Winry reconoció eso mirada una vez más, aquella tristeza impregnada dentro de los orbes dorados, sus pupilas parecían vacías, como si en otros tiempos hubiera llorado tanto que ahora no tenía lágrimas con las cuáles descargar su dolor. Se le quedó viendo fijamente y con gran seriedad respondió.

-Él mantenerme lejos a tus amigos cuando estas es problemas es lo más doloroso que les puedes hacer, les lastimas demasiado.- Pausó un momento y sonriendo agregó- Yo soy tu amiga.

Edward observó a su alrededor, el brillante sol, el limpio riachuelo, los pequeños insectos…en ese lugar estaban reunidos todos los elementos necesarios para hacer de aquella escena un drama digno de cualquier película, pero sentía como si eso fuera algo más que un momento melodramático, como si un lazo invisible le uniera con Winry y se dijo a si mismo que debía alejarse cuanto antes no sólo de ese lugar, sino también de Winry y del pueblo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ese lazo se volviera irrompible, pero no podía o…quizás no quería, deseaba disfrutar tanto como le fuera posible de ese momento, pese a que era consciente de que si permanecía más tiempo junto a esa persona decir "Adiós" sería más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa.

-Prometo no lastimar más a mis amigos- Admitió él en tono optimista y con un turno burlón. Estaba mintiendo, pero estaba bien…al menos el único que sufriría sería él, ella se entristecería más tarde, él no lo vería, pero lo superaría, estaba seguro.

_

* * *

_

-Nos iremos esta noche- Susurró el chiquillo al que llamaban Wrath a Al en el almuerzo, su expresión caprichosa y burlona hacía parecer que conversaban sobre cualquier otro tema. Ambos eran conscientes de los cientos de cámaras y micrófonos colocados por las instalaciones y que monitoreaban hasta el más mínimo movimiento que daban, aunque ya habían conseguido detectar los puntos ciegos, en el comedor no los había, en aquella zona se reunían los trabajadores y chicos como ellos para desayunar, almorzar y cenar casi todos los días por lo que la seguridad se veía incrementada, muchas cosas podían suceder estando un grupo de personas reunidas, la información podía filtrarse con rapidez o algún agente externo podía ingresar, precisamente ese y otro tipo de situaciones desagradables eran aquellos que se buscaban evitar.

Tras haber vivido toda su vida ahí, ese tipo de lugares no significaban ningún problema para chicos como Al y Wrath, habían repasado repetidas veces el plan, no existía margen de error, además cualquier cosa que pasará no podía ser peor que el estar encerrado en ese lugar todo el tiempo, para Wrath, el menor de ellos no había nada que le convenciera de quedarse ahí y en el caso de Alphonse la idea de encontrar a su hermano constituía un fuerte aliciente para intentar escapar, pero tenía miedo, miedo del mundo exterior, aquel del que sólo había escuchado un par de ocasiones y al cual recordaba tan terrorífico.

-¿Qué podría ser peor que este lugar?- Cuestionó el menor en voz alta sin interesarse por el hecho de que le oyeran, lo decía con frecuencia por lo que únicamente estaba dotando de naturalismo a la escena.

Al no respondió, casi nunca decía nada, un muchacho de aspecto oriental les observaba a la distancia, podría decirse que era uno de los nuevos, al principio cuando recién le habían traído había opuesto cierta resistencia, pero ahora parecía haberse adaptado al grupo, riendo por cualquier tontería y empezando conversación con quién fuese; a Al le parecía qué estaba fingiendo, ocultando algo, pero no se atrevía a acercársele…

Esa noche se iría de ese lugar para siempre, es todo en lo que debería pensar, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como su compañero lo hacía parecer.

_

* * *

_

Winry observo a Ed comer desesperadamente el emparedado, a decir verdad siempre devoraba todo lo que le ponía enfrente, las semanas habían pasado con relativa rapidez y al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque existían momentos en que el contacto entre ellos se estrechaba y su corazón latía deprisa, él se ruborizaba y se alejaba diciendo palabras torpes que poco o nada tenían que ver con el tema. Esos momentos le gustaban, la sensación de una felicidad absoluta le agradaba y verlo sonreír le hacía creer que todo estaba bien y así seguiría por un largo tiempo, prefería ignorar a su voz interna que le indicaba sólo estaba viviendo una mentira, pero al contemplar ese escena supo que no podría seguir así, aunque ignorará la verdad, tarde o temprano ella la encontraría y haría ver su estupidez.

-Tengo que irme- Dijo Ed poniéndose de pie y metiéndose el último trozo- Debo de trabajar en eso…- Concluyó y corriendo se alejó, todos los días se marchaba a la misma hora a un lugar que ella desconocía bajo el pretexto de que estaba trabajando en un experimento que requería gran parte de su tiempo y atención; una vez le había seguido, pero igual que si supiera que le vigilaba, lo perdió de vista al doblar en una esquina. No viviría por más tiempo esa mentira, por más dulce y bella que pudiera parecer no se escondería detrás de ella.

Ed se alejo, el tener que cambiar el lugar de reunión cada semana para que su amiga no lo descubriera le parecía bastante molesto, "ellos" observaban cada paso que diera así que intentar esconderse no tenía sentido; pero Roy había insistido en cambiar el punto de reunión con demasiada frecuencia.

Ahora sería dentro de una cafetería tan pequeña que ni siquiera lucía como una, había acudido 2 veces a lo mucho y con esfuerzo había visto a dos personas juntas tomando en cuenta el hecho de que una de ellas atendía el local.

-Llegas tarde, niño- Regañó Roy al verlo entrar, no le contestó, se dirigió hasta una silla tomando asiento, le dio un sorbo al café frío que habían servido antes de que llegará.

-Tuve tarea- Contestó sin mucho interés, observó a la Riza, su rostro serio tenía un matiz de angustia en ese momento que no recordaba haber visto en ocasiones anteriores.

-No querrás decir chica- Replicó el otro atrayendo la atención del muchacho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Lo cierto es que odiaba reunirse con ese sujeto, pero tenía los contactos, el tiempo, dinero y sobre todo libertad de la que él carecía; no había tenido otra opción que trabajar junto a él, no obstante ya había llegado el momento de que él actuará, era su turno.

-No hay nada sobre ese hombre, en realidad parece que nunca existió- Contestó refiriéndose al Doctor Marcoh, Ed les había enviado con ellos, había sido su profesor en la Universidad y estaba ayudándolo en la elaboración de su tesis, siempre la había parecido un buen hombre, pero resultaba imposible evadir el hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo parecía asustado y hablaba de que algún día vendrían por él…a veces en broma, otras no tanto.

-¿Por qué nos mandaste con él?- Inquirió Riza, la primera respuesta que les había dado no le había convencido del todo, estaba seguro de que Ed no tenía más secretos, pero en el exterior aún existían muchas personas que parecían guardar misterios relacionados con él.

-No lo sé, el es un genetista de cierto prestigio, siempre hablaba de mi como si fuera especial…yo creo que sabía algo, jamás lo habría creído, pero esta foto me parece tan…- Calló por un instante pensando en como definir aquella fotografía, le daba esperanza, valor o miedo; por el momento representaba todo lo que le impulsaba a seguir, esa simple imagen le daba las fuerzas para continuar adelante sin importar que tan doloroso fuese el camino.- Cuando esta fotografía llegó yo ya había dado todo por muerto- Comentó sacándose de entre las ropas una fotografía descolorida y raída por el uso- Esto lo es todo para mi y si ustedes no quieren seguirme en esta estúpida proeza que he empezado, lo entenderé.

Los tres guardaron silencio respetando la seriedad del momento, pero Ed que había inaugurado tal instante fue el primero en romperlo dándole un mordisco a una galleta de chocolate; se dirigió hacia Riza, no sin antes haber lanzado un mirada de desprecio a Roy.

-¿Lo tienes todo listo?- Cuestionó el chico masticando sin educación.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza convencida de que aquello era una locura, estaban exponiendo al muchacho a un grave peligro impulsado por cuestiones personales; pero Roy parecía confiar en Ed como para arriesgarlo de esa manera.

-Ir a prisión no será divertida- Murmuró Ed mirando con añoranza la fotografía- Pero mi hermano lo vale…-Completó guardándola una vez más- El lo vale…

-Entonces no habrá vuelta atrás- El mayor le dio un largo sorbo a la taza de café deseando que esa bebida contuviera algo más que cafeína; había detalles que se estaba guardando para si mismo, por el momento era lo mejor, Ed debería encontrarse tarde o temprano con el principio de la telaraña, pero al igual que él no podría descubrirlo por si solo, se necesitaban mutuamente, aunque admitir que requería de los conocimientos de un niño de 16 años realmente podría llegar a ser frustrante.

-Tengo tarea, debo irme- Declaró Ed poniéndose de pie y saliendo con igual prontitud de la cafetería.

-No creo que esto sea lo correcto- El reproche de la mirada de Riza acompaño sus palabras, estaba enfadada con ella misma por haber llegado tan lejos- Si algo le pasa será nuestra culpa, además…

-No te parece que luce mucho mejor que hace algunas semanas.

Roy refrenó sus palabras y agilizó sus pensamientos, la primera vez que le hubo visto parecía un chico sin el menor interés por la vida, enojado y deprimido, pero ahora…lucía como un niño más, eso sólo le hacía sentir peor, si algo salía mal sería arrastrado nuevamente hacia la desesperación.

-Yo creo que el acercarse a la verdad le ayudará a recuperarse. Los seres humanos buscamos respuestas, aunque al final no sean las que esperábamos, descubrimos mucho de nosotros en el camino.

-Bonitas palabras- Aduló a su manera Riza, pero tras tantas horas de convivencia constante Roy extrajo ese matiz de calidez en aquella fría voz; prefirió no mencionar el detalle de que lo hubo leído en un libro de superación personal en sus años como estudiante, una que otra mentira de vez en cuando no estaba del todo mal.

_

* * *

_

Si en la vida Winry había hechos cosas estúpidas o que carecieran de sentido, esa encabezaba la lista y con honores. El estar en un armario en una casa ajena junto a su mejor amiga, su vecino de la infancia y una chica con la que apenas había cruzado miradas escuchando una conversación que tenía todas las características de privada podía considerarse como un acto de absoluta estupidez; lo único bueno de ese embarazoso momento es que estaba descubriendo aquello que Ed le había ocultado durante todo ese tiempo.

-Tu ingreso se dará el lunes cinco de julio entre las ocho y diez de la noche, estarás cerca de un mes, el cinco de agosto aproximadamente se descubrirá que todo ha sido un terrible error y se te absolverá de todos los cargos sin que el juicio siquiera se lleve a cabo; tu único trabajo es contactar con esa persona y conseguir tantas información como te sea posible.

-Lo haces pareces como si fuera a un centro vacacional- Winry escuchó la irritada voz de Ed, tenía el tono relajado propio de cuando se discute con un amigo por alguna nimiedad y ese hombre, Roy, le hablaba de la misma manera que a un jefe acostumbrado a ordenar y que reconoce su superioridad, no había estrés en el ambiente, pese a ello el tema que estaban tratando sonaba especialmente delicado, sobretodo en la parte donde Ed debía ir a una prisión juvenil.

-Si te sientes nervioso o…

-No necesitó tus consejos y buenos deseos, sólo mantén vigilada a mi madre y me daré por satisfecho.

-De acuerdo, ingresarás a prisión dentro de tres días…

-¿Tres días?- Exclamó Rose saliendo desde donde se ocultaban, Russel la sostuvo del brazo evitando que cayera ante la rapidez con que abrieron la puerta, Winry y Siezcha no corrieron con la misma surte y pegaron contra el piso, sus gritos únicamente consiguieron llamar la atención de Ed y Roy, quienes asombrados le observaban preguntándose en que momentos había entrado o que tanto habían alcanzado a escuchar.

-¡Tú no puedes ir a prisión!- Exclamó Rose en voz alta, Ed le miró y calló descubriendo lo grave del asunto, el plan que durante semanas habían formulado podía irse al demonio si esos chicos no mantenían su boca cerrada. Se sorprendió de ver a Winry entre el peculiar grupo, más no se sintió defraudado o traicionado, planeaba mantenerlo oculto tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, pero si algo le había enseñado la vida es que los secretos no se pueden guardar por siempre. Suspiró un segundo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y delatando toda su furia con un gesto airoso gritó:

-¡Todos ustedes, salgan de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Su voz calló los gritos de sus compañeros y las múltiples quejas, preguntas y replicas que habían empezado instantes atrás.

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!- Gritó con más intensidad- ¡Fuera de mi casa!

-Pero…-Interrumpió Rose, Ed le dirigió una mirada indicándole que no estaba de humor para réplicas y caminando hasta el vestíbulo les abrió la puerta, los chicos se miraron entre si y tras un corto periodo de silencio prefirieron no decir nada, Winry fue la única del grupo que permaneció de pie sin intenciones de salir; Roy decidió acompañar y salió junto a los chicos que estaban por cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Cuestionó al verse solos- Tu en verdad vas…-Lo cierto es que no lo estaba preguntando, sino afirmando, pero no lograba entender cual era el objetivo de cometer tal tontería- ¿En verdad planeas ir a prisión?- El sólo escuchar la idea le parecía inverosímil, pero Ed no lo negó, permaneció en silencio encogido los hombros y evadiendo la mirada; desesperada ante la pasibilidad que mostraba le tomó por los hombros y zarandeó con fuerza.

-¿Acaso te detienes siquiera un momento a pensar en las personas a las que le causas dolor con tus acciones?- Le grito sin pensar en sus palabras- ¿Piensas en alguien más que no sea tu mismo?- Preguntó furiosa soltándolo finalmente y alejándose unos centímetros de él- Sino quieres que las personas se preocupen por ti, no deberías dejar que se te acercarán.- Concluyó con un susurro melancólico.

Las personas no deberían acercársele, Ed lo sabía, siempre terminaba dañando a alguien sin ser consciente de ello, entre más lejos estuvieran de él, mejor sería para ambos.

-Pero quizás ya es demasiado tarde para mi, a mi no me importa salir lastimada si ese es el precio que debo de pagar por ser tu amiga.- Winry le sonrió, hacía un minuto había perdido la cabeza por completo, pero siempre que hablaba con ese muchacho perdía algo más que eso. Observó como Ed se sacaba del pantalón una fotografía arrugada y desteñida, se la extendió y tímidamente le tomó.

-El es…era mi hermano Al- Comento hiendo a sentarse en uno de los muebles de la sala- Esta fotografía fue tomada hace algunos meses, cerca de seis meses en realidad- Abrió la boca, pero de sus cuerdas vocales no surgió sonido alguno hasta segundos después.

-Pero Al, no estaba en ese entonces…muer…

-Muerto…Oficialmente Al estaba muerto en ese momento, pero mira el fondo de la fotografía.

Hasta ese entonces se había limitado a mirarle superficialmente, observo con atención la imagen, un chico de entre catorce y quince años de edad aparecía de pie, aparentemente asustado, al parecer conversaba con otra persona que no aparecía en la fotografía, de fondo un escaparate de pantallas de televisión transmitiendo un programa de concursos, a simple vista en la fotografía no había nada extraño con lo que se pudiera deducir algo importante.

-Ese programa fue transmitido dos meses después de que encontrarán el cadáver de Al, he revisado los horarios de transmisión y pedido cintas del mismo.- Explicó el muchacho tallándose la cabeza- Recibí esa fotografía y otras más hace cuatro meses, junto a extrañas notas que me decían encontrará la verdad…todas las fotografías que me fueron enviadas anónimamente tienen detalles que me permiten precisar la fecha…Como si alguien estuviera jugando conmigo y…- Apretó los puños furioso- No pienso permitir ser parte de un juego al que siquiera recuerdo haber entrado. Si yo no hubiera recibido esa fotografía ni esas notas, simplemente habría aceptado la muerte de Al, como una desgracia, un infortunio, una cruel realidad pero…pero si existe la menor posibilidad de que siga vivo, no pienso rendirme hasta hallar la verdad, aunque sea desagradable.

-¡Eso fue tan heroico!- Comentó Russel entrando en ese momento a la casa seguido de los otros chicos y Roy que parecía disgustado con el grupo de jóvenes que al parecer habían estado escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-¡Eres muy valiente Ed!- Rose sujetaba las manos del rubio mientras se lo decía, Scieszka permanecía de pie con lágrimas en los ojos conmovida ante la escena y ante tal desastre Ed no tardo en estallar en gritos, una cosa es que fueran sus vecinos, pero otra muy diferente el que entrarán a su casa como si fuera el supermercado.

-¡Largo!- Exclamó con desesperación.

Roy sonreía manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, seguirían días de gran desesperación, pensó por un momento Ed se merecía ser un chico normal y olvidarse de todo; y no se le ocurría mejor manera que aquella, además verlo gritar parecía muy divertido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¿Se acuerdan de mi?...Quién sabe, hace un mes que publique el ultimo capi, la verdad mi compu se descompuso, le tuvieron que formatear y adiós archivos, nunca guardo respaldos, así que estoy escribiendo todo y cambiando argumentos; espero tener el capi 5 dentro de una semana, pero no prometo nada esta vez.

Veamos, por si alguien me lee, Roy investigo y sabe algo de Ed que nadie más sabe, pequeños detalles que se verán en el próximo capi; Ed planea ir a prisión o fingir que va porque busca a alguien, (la idea puede parecer tonta en primera instancia, pero confío que en el futuro tendrá algo de sentido con las explicaciones que daré) y…

La verdad este capi siento que me quedado súper raro, muchas cosas en un solo capi y mucho misterio y drama e incluso he metido nuevos personajes, sino les gusta nada de nada, simplemente díganlo.

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, queja, crítica y demás serán bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer.

Respondo reviews anónimos.

**Ankarín.-** Aquí ya hay un poquito más de romance linda, Winry es mas sensible y Ed deja de ser tan amargado…la verdad es un género que se me da poco, gracias por tu comentario, bye.

**Sheyla.-** Mis historias siempre deprimen, depre…pero amo el drama. Gracias por tu comentario, besos, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los sucesos acaecidos en este capi tienen lugar en el intermedio que se da entre el capitulo 3 (Ed diciéndole a Winry que no se meta en su vida) y mediados del capi 4 (El encuentro de Ed con Roy y Riza). Digamos que ellos fueron a algo más que ver al Doctor Marco y descubrieron algunas cosas; espero no confundirles demasiado._

**CAPITULO 5.- UNIENDO PIEZAS**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Roy cerró la maleta lentamente, ignorando las quejas de su amigo Havoc, el hombre fumaba el cigarrillo con impaciencia ante la molestia del otro quién no veía la manera de sacarlo de ahí; no quería ni necesitaba la ayuda de este, en realidad únicamente le representaba un estorbo.

-Ye te dije que no interfieras en mi vida- Dicto Roy con evidente molestia y le vio fijamente, sus ojos adquirieron ese matiz de amenaza y determinación que lo habían llevado hasta el éxito, pero el otro no se intimido, lo conocía demasiado bien como para sentirse atemorizado por tal nimiedad, colocó su brazo sobre el hombre derecho de su amigo y dijo:

-No importa lo que pase, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Roy sonrió por debajo bastante divertido ante el sentimental y casi sincero acto, no dijo nada y retiró gentilmente la mano de su hombro para añadir con gesto jactancioso.

-Dile al jefe que me tomaré unas largas vacaciones- Respondió tomando su maleta para salir de la habitación- se que soy su reportero estrella, pero habrá de sobrevivir sin mi; ahora si me disculpas debo de tomar un vuelo dentro de una hora y voy retrasado; sin agregar que hay una linda rubia esperándome allá abajo y no parece tener mucha paciencia.

-¿Crees que es lo único por lo que vine?- Preguntó el otro irritado por la aptitud de ese hombre- Estamos preocupados por ti, luchaste tanto por llegar hasta ese lugar y ahora…Debes definir que es realmente importante, ahora…eso que tanto quieres conseguir o la carrera que tanto te costó obtener.

-La respuesta no es algo que deban de saber - Terminó saliendo en definitiva de la habitación, aunque debía admitir que tenía razón, no podía simplemente fingir que no pasaba nada e ignorarles, tarde o temprano la balanza habría de inclinarse hacia un lado y cuando así fuera esperaba no tener arrepentimientos de la decisión que tomará.

Riza le esperaba a la entrada del lujoso edificio, vestía un pantalón corto y una camisa blanca con corte femenino, llevaba el cabello suelto y su rostro tenía esa expresión de sosiego e inteligencia que tanto le gustaba, le saludó con una sonrisa, ella respondió con la misma expresión, aunque a decir verdad nunca le había visto reír realmente, sentía como si una enorme tristeza le agobiará todo el tiempo; la historia que cargaba respecto a su padre podría ser la causa, pero había algo más, tenía la sensación de ello, mas la barrera que entre ellos se había impuesto le impedía averiguar la verdadera causa.

-Estamos siguiendo las pistas de un niño de 15 años- Le comentó esta continuando escéptica respecto a las razones de ese viaje- Ir con el Doctor Marco no produjo verdaderos resultados, quizás deberíamos de intentarlo por cuenta propia.

-Por eso vamos a este lugar, un pueblo perdido en la nada, un lienzo en blanco y tal vez el inicio de todo.

-Te escuchas demasiado misterioso- Agregó ella con una sonrisa divertida, se soltó el cabello que hasta entonces había tenido atado dejando que le cayera libre por los hombros, con esa curvatura que sombreaba sus labios y ese mirada de mando a Roy le pareció más atractiva que nunca, incluso le hacía olvidar por momentos el porque estaban juntos, había asuntos de mayor importancia, pidió un taxi y le abordaron, la conversación cesó, lo admitiera o no, tenían pocas cosas en común.

El viaje transcurrió sin demasiados incidentes en particular, inclusive podría considerarse aburrido, no llamaban demasiado la atención, para fines prácticos se hicieron pasar por una pareja de recién casados, el la tomó del brazo con delicadeza y ayudó con las maletas, ella se esforzaba en sonreír aunque resultaba evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a familiarizar tanto con alguien del sexo contrario, personalmente Roy se sintió sorprendido ante las reacciones de Riza, después de todo, la idea de que una mujer tan atractiva como ella continuará soltera por momentos le parecían inconcebible.

-Tenemos que tomar un autobús para llegar hasta el pueblo- Dijo Roy señalando un mapa- o podríamos rentar un auto, prefiero el transporte público, nos hará parecer menos sospechosos. ¿Qué opinas?

Riza no contestó, su cuerpo parecía estar presente, pero su mente no le acompañaba, unos cercos de preocupación se podían apreciar en su frente y una mueca de angustia oscilaba entre sus labios; contesto aunque no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que Roy no fuera consciente de que algo le sucedía; él mismo guardo silencio, ni siquiera eran realmente amigos como para ponerse a pedir una explicación; le llamo por su nombre y comunico sus planes, ella le escuchó en silencio y contradijo en algunas puntos, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo donde las ideas de Riza predominaron.

Riza abordó el autobús sin demasiado interés, se sentó al rincón y observó por la ventana; su vida no había sido sencilla y ahora, sentada al lado de aquel hombre al que la mayoría de sus compañeros decían despreciar se preguntaba hacia donde se dirigía exactamente, ¿Qué buscaba con ese caso?, encontrar a los culpables del asesinato de ese niño o redimirse a si misma, tal vez comprender y perdonar a su padre…las respuestas nunca eran sencillas de hallar o aceptar, siendo consciente de esto y lo tonto que sonaba se alegraba de tener a alguien a su lado y de haber conocido a ese hombre que gustaba siempre de sonreír como si fuera el rey del mundo, de lo contrario en esos momentos estaría encerrada en su departamento tomando una taza de café mientras leía un libro y se convencía de que todo en su vida marchaba como debería, aun cuando fuese todo lo contrario. Sonrió por debajo al ver como Roy le sonreía, le gustaba la manera en que le miraba, una mezcla entre respeto y admiración, pero al mismo tiempo le daba la sensación de que le atraía como mujer; era estúpido y mucho, lo admitía, pero la mayoría de los hombres se intimidaban ante su presencia y personalidad terminando por verla como un conocido más, uno al que no podían tratar con la delicadeza de una mujer, más tampoco la rudeza de un hombre, lo entendía y aceptaba, era el precio que se debía de pagar por estar al nivel de un miembro del sexo masculino dentro del departamento de policía.

Cerró los ojos y centró su mirada en el paisaje sintiendo aún sobre ella la ardiente y profunda mirada del reportero.

_

* * *

_

Gladys, una anciana de aspecto cordial y mirada cansada respondió al toque de la puerta con verdadero pesar, estaba demasiado ocupada como para atender a unos vendedores por lo que había optado por ocultarse y fingir que no había nadie en casa, pero habían tocado con tal insistencia que finalmente abrió la puerta; el aspecto de los jóvenes que se le presentaron a la vista no le pareció precisamente el de unos vendedores, abrió la boca para decir algo, no alcanzando a exclamar sonido ya que uno de ellos le dirigió primero la palabra.

-Disculpe las molestias- Comenzó el hombre en un tono cuya objetivo no era obtener una respuesta negativa- Pero queremos hacerle un par de preguntas respecto a un niño que vivió hace tiempo por aquí, su nombre debe debía de ser Edward Elric. ¿Le molestaría ayudarnos?

La anciana cerró la puerta con violencia segundos después.

-Al menos sabemos que se encuentra dentro de casa- Opinó Riza esforzándose en ocultar la gracia que le había causado el peculiar fracaso de Roy, este le vio airado y toco una vez más a la puerta; el que una persona no quisiera hablar sobre un niño del que ni siquiera les constaba continuará vivo era creíble, pero el hecho de que veinte personas se hubieran negado al mencionar su nombre oscilaba en lo fantasioso, ni siquiera increíble, oscilaba ente lo imposible. Ni que ese niño fuera el mismo demonio reencarnado.

Riza se le adelantó y tocó una vez más a la puerta, tres pequeños golpes y espero…en segundos esta se abrió.

-Sabemos que usted es una mujer ocupada y nuestra intención no es quitarle parte de su tiempo, pero somos detectives investigando un caso de homicidio- Le mostró su placa con tal rapidez que si hubiera sido una tarjeta de biblioteca nadie habría notado la diferencia- o responde a nuestras preguntas o nos veremos obligada a arrestarla por obstrucción a una investigación federal.

La manera en que Gladys trago saliva fue todo menos discreta y el cerrojo de la puerta no tardo mucho en ser girado por completo, asustada les invito a pasar y Roy se alegro de que sólo se tratará de una peculiar anciana, de lo contrario habría notado que muchos de los pasos que se realizaban dentro de una investigación formal estaban siendo ignorados y que no se le podía arrestar bajo un pretexto tan tonto; desafortudamente sus dotes como periodista no habían sido del todo útiles en esta ocasión.

Tomaron asiento en la sencilla sala, los muebles rústicos aunado a la pálida decoración del lugar y los cuadros de imitación colgados en la pared le daban a la casa el aspecto campestre que se esperaría de un lugar así; el tictac de un viejo reloj en la cocina rompía con el lúgubre silencio del lugar; la anciana les miró con aspecto amenazador como si supiera lo que ellos estaban buscando.

-Vienen por ese niño, ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó clavando sus ojos sobre ellos, Roy le contuvo la mirada y respondió.

-Las noticias se esparcen rápido en un pueblo pequeño, supongo que sabe que venimos a preguntar sobre ese muchacho al que todos parecen temer, Edward Elric es su nombre, ni siquiera suena amenazador, al menos no lo suficiente para que le teman como hasta ahora nos han mostrado.

-Pobre chico…-Susurró la anciana con pesar apartando la mirada- Le recuerdo, le gustaban las galletas de chocolate con leche, venía a diario a verme y preguntarme sobre todo, parloteaba durante horas preguntando sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera y finalmente se iba a casa, era un niño muy bueno, le gustaba ayudar a los demás y todo el mundo le quería, aunque bastante torpe a decir verdad, todo el tiempo se andaba cayendo y tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y raspaduras, aún recuerdo el día en que un automóvil lo atropello y le dejo horribles cicatrices en los cara y brazos…¡Fue terrible!

-¿Cicatrices?- Murmuró Roy para si mismo intentando recordar alguna cicatriz en el rostro de Ed, nada, estaba seguro de que el muchacho no tenía ninguna marca de algún accidente en la cara, brazos o alguna otra parte visible del cuerpo.

-Pero el chico que volvió no era el mismo, era él…pero diferente, más inteligente, astuto, terco, juguetón, ese chico no era mi Ed- Prosiguió la anciana apretando con nerviosismos su ropa.- Quizás tuviera su misma voz, aspecto y hasta gustos, pero su personalidad era diferente, diferente, diferente, diferente…

La mujer parecían enfrascada en algún recuerdo perdido, sumida en sucesos que acontecieron mucho tiempo atrás, Roy prefirió no interrumpirla, seguramente el suceso al que se refería correspondía a aquel donde Ed había sido secuestrado y tras semanas de búsqueda inútiles había aparecido un día sin más recuerdos que el de su nombre y Al.

-Dígame Señora- Llamó Riza- ¿De que manera era diferente?, ¿Qué le diferenciaba con el otro Ed?

-La leche…- Murmuró la mujer de regreso a la realidad- Mi Ed amaba la leche, la bebía a diario y muchos vasos, esté no soportaba ni verla, era curioso, pero de una manera maléfica, curioseaba por aquí y por allá, rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hacía preguntas extrañas y quería saberlo todo. Entonces eso comenzó a pasar…los niños, esos pobres e inocentes niños, todos aquellos con los que se había relacionado, las pobres criaturas de Dios no le habían hecho nada a nadie… ¡Los niños, los niños, los niños!

-¡Cálmese!- Ordenó Riza empezando a reconocer los signos típicos de quién esta a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, había visto los síntomas previos el suficiente número de veces como para reconocerlo- ¡Es suficiente, contrólese!- Gritó con mayor ímpetu siendo consciente de que quizás no fuera la manera correcta de manejar la situación; se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, con una dulce entonación exclamó- Sea lo que fuera que haya pasado, ahora es parte del pasado…ya no puede hacerle daño, ya no…

Roy concentró su atención en la rubia, sorprendido ante la manera en que manejaba sus emociones; prefirió dejar que ella continuará con la entrevista, en verdad se sentía inútil.

-Entonces, ¿Qué les paso a esos niños?- Inquirió Riza todavía sosteniendo su mano, se alegraba de no portar con la placa en realidad, ese acto iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado.

-Lina le hablaba, iba a jugar con él y su hermano todos los días, decía que eran sus amigos y que cuando fuera grande se casaría con Al…le gustaba estar con ellos- Sus palabras fueron apresados por los sollozos.

-¿Quién era Lina?- Preguntó Riza.

-Mi nieta, mi única y más preciada nieta, lo era todo para mi…ella fue la tercera en desaparecer, la tercera que se acercó a ese chico y desapareció…uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez…un día les veías reír y al siguiente lo encontrabas en el jardín de tu vecino, muertos...asesinados… ¡Lina!- Exclamó con pesar entregándose por completo al llano, Riza le soltó al momento justo en que la puerta principal fue abierta, una mujer de mediana edad entró a la habitación deteniéndose a ver la escena, en cuestión de segundos su desagrado se hizo entrever.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Exclamó con dureza auxiliando a la anciana que lloraba desconsoladamente.-¿Qué le hicieron a mi madre?

-Nosotros somos…- Empezó Roy.

-Los intrusos de los que tanto se habla en el pueblo, aquellos que quieren desenterrar lo que debió haber sido incinerado.- Interrumpió con pesar acomodando a la anciana que sollozaba como una niña pequeña en el sillón, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió- Hay cosas que no deben ser descubiertas, quizás el asesinato de mi pequeña sea una de ellas. Salgan de aquí cuanto antes y olviden todo cuanto han visto, si el mundo entero lo ha hecho, ustedes también podrán- Concluyó cerrando la puerta cuando ellos se encontraron afuera.

_

* * *

_

Encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche había sido más difícil de lo que imaginaban, el único hotel que existía en el poblado se había negado a alojarlos, sino hubiera sido por un anciano demasiado pobre que necesitaba del dinero con urgencia habrían terminado durmiendo a la intemperie, idea poca atrayente con la tormenta que azotaba al pueblo esa noche, hospedados en la misma habitación veían como el viento las ventanas y puertas de las casas, el silencio y mala iluminación de las calles contribuían con el aspecto tétrico y poco agradable de las calles.

-Esto es similar al juego que mi padre jugaba conmigo cuando era niña- Comentó Riza envuelta entre las calidad sabanas de la cama, Roy en cambio dormía en un viejo sillón, prefería que la relación siguiera tintes estrictamente laborales, pese a lo difícil que por momentos parecía ser.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el juego?- Preguntó cordialmente acomodándose lo mejor que podía en el incomodo mueble.

-Encuentra y une- Contestó ella nostálgicamente.

-No me suena.

-Era nuestro, sólo nosotros conocíamos el nombre y la manera de jugarlo; lo invento después de que mi madre muriera para comunicarnos, escribía un mensaje en un cartón, después lo cortaba en raras y retorcidas figuras y las esparcía por toda la casa, también me dejaba una pista por cada día, si la encontraba sabría donde estaba la próxima pieza, el orden en que las hallará también era importante para él…una pieza por día, en ocasiones incluso dos, al principio el mensaje resultaba confuso y hasta estúpido, pero cuando lo tenía en mis manos me alegraba saber la verdad. Siento como si todo esto fueran piezas dispersas a las que hay que encontrar y unir, pero no estoy segura de alegrarme cuando llegue el momento de armarlo.

-La verdad pocas veces es agradable.- Agregó el otro sin nada mejor que decir- Pero esto es tan confuso…

-No hay registros- Comentó Riza sentándose en la cama, difícilmente podría dormir esa noche- No hay registros de los asesinatos de esos niños, todo mundo actúa como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…lo quieren olvidar, pero ¿Por qué?

-En ocasiones preferimos ignorar la verdad que enfrentarnos a ella.

-Quizás sea cierto-Pausó un instante- A veces dices cosas interesante.

-¿En serio?- Inquirió con ironía- Si quieres conquistar a las chicas debes al menos fingir que eres inteligente…

Riza rió suavemente, el sonido le agradó a Roy, sonaba realmente dulce y sin que nadie lo viera él le respondió con una sonrisa, pero esta pronto se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche; tenía un mal presentimiento y hasta ese momento le había ocultado a su "compañera" ese pequeño detalle que Ed le había dado días atrás, sentía como si estuvieran pisando terreno minado, un paso falso y…

-Un rompecabezas…esto es un rompecabezas, confuso y…- Sus murmullos fueron acallados por el estridente sonido de algo rompiéndose, Riza encendió de inmediato la luz y soltó a reír ante la escena, Roy estaba sobre el suelo, debajo de él los pedazos del mueble y una bonita mueca mezcla de enfado y sorpresa decoraba su rostro.

-Parece que habremos de compartir la cama- Exclamo ella riendo aún, quizás esa no fuera la manera en que le hubiera gustado llegar a la cama de una dama, pero sino había más opciones, exclamó un suspiro de cansancio y se puso de pie.

La cercanía era muy agradable, podía oler la manzanilla de su cabello producto del shampoo que seguramente usaba, y el suave olor del jabón con que había tallado su piel…ella olía bien, en realidad todo en ella le parecía delicioso y terriblemente atrayente.

-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comparto la cama con alguien- Dijo esta…- Se siente bastante extraño, creo…

Roy se alejo nerviosamente de su lado, podía tener modales, educación, principios y prioridades, pero también instintos y si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida es que en ocasiones estos ignoraban todo indicación de la mente.

-Eres una mujer especial- Respondió este girando a verla, sus rostros quedaron de frente, en un acto instintivo él le acarició el rostro, su piel era tersa y suave, sus labios rosados, sus gestos sinceros y sus ojos…firmes, había honestidad en ellos, pero también dolor; se apartó de inmediato temeroso de hacerle daño.- Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti- Completó el dirigiéndose hasta el extremo de la cama- Te mereces algo mejor que esto, además de que la decoración del lugar es terrible.

No hubo respuestas, el silencio domino el resto de la noche.

_

* * *

_

Wrath observó una de las muchas pantallas de la habitación en la que se encontraba junto a Lust, en estas se apreciaba la silueta de un muchacho corriendo en medio de un terreno arenoso, dirigiéndose hacia un bosque, no consideraba todo ese teatro divertido, seguramente debería haber un método que requiriera de menores esfuerzos por parte de todos, pero El Father parecía entusiasmado con la idea de poner a esos "objetos" en un enredo, en lo personal, le consideraba innecesario y hasta molesto, cuanto antes supieran la verdad mejor para todos, después de todos, pocas veces la verdad tenía un dulce sabor.

-¿Y se supone que el debe de ir con…?- Cuestionó el chiquillo inclinándose sobre una de las múltiples pantallas que monitoreaban los alrededores de aquel inmenso centro de investigación.

-Será un reencuentro conmovedor- Respondió la mujer con una sátira sonrisa en sus labios, casi como si estuviera observando y disfrutando ya del momento.- Los dos hermanos habrán de verse después de tanto tiempo, constituirá un suceso digno de ver.

-¿De verdad?- Inquirió el menor quién aburrido había empezado a jugar con un lapicero- Entonces quiero estar presente cuando Al regrese, deseo ver su corazón destrozado ante la verdad y las lágrimas correrle por el rostro; de lo contrario engañarlo no habrá valido la pena ni el esfuerzo.- Su voz tenía la excitación propia de un niño que recibe un juguete nuevo y sus ojos parpadeaban de una manera inusual para un infante, en su infantiles labios una perversa mueca de satisfacción se dibujaba.

Poco después una mujer de aspecto formal y rostro maternal entró a la habitación, el niño corrió hacia ella y tomándola del cuello le abrazo con fuerza, tras darle múltiples besos en la mejilla y decirle cuanto le amaba ella le sonrió, el pequeño se limitó a responderle con una expresión de alegría que parecía decir no necesitaba nada más en este mundo para ser feliz.

-¿Cómo esta mi niño hoy?- Cuestionó ella con dulzura tomándolo en brazos y sentándolo sobre una mesa adjunta, Lust quién permanecía en la habitación exclamó su desagrado en voz alta, las muestras de afecto, incluso las fingidas le resultaban desagradables.

-Parece que nuestro padre se trae algo entre manos- Murmuró arrojando su cabello hacia atrás y observando como el chiquillo de cabellos grisáceos continuaba corriendo hacia la nada, si era tan estúpido como para creer que estaba teniendo éxito en su escape no le habían educado bien, pero jamás se podría traicionar a la genética y si este era igual que el primer "producto" la idea no sólo resultaría factible sino que además añadiría un punto más a su favor en su investigación. Aunque no era algo de lo que se alegrará, Wrath parecía corresponder mejor a sus estudios que cualquier otro prototipo, los seres humanos hacían lo que sea por amor, y ese niño era el vivo ejemplo de lo bajo que podían caer incluso siendo niños: traicionar a su mejor amigo sólo por fingir que tenía una madre que ni siquiera quería a sus propios hijos y ser consciente de ello, en conclusión, los hombres sin importar su edad podían considerarse seres despreciables, al menos en su experiencia.

La mujer a la que llamaba Sloth conversaba alegremente con el niño, Lust no resistió más la escena y salió de la habitación; del resto del trabajo podían encargarse los empleados.

_

* * *

_

La mayoría de las personas continuaban renuentes a hablarles, al igual que el día anterior les cerraban la puerta en la cara o respondían groseramente, más de una les había gritado que se largarán cuanto antes del pueblo y habían lanzado objetos.

-Quizás deberíamos abandonar el pueblo- Comentó Riza doblando el mapa a la mitad- Hemos averiguado lo que queríamos y eso debería ser suficiente por ahora, además la gente no parece tener intenciones de respondernos, considero que únicamente estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Se rinde tan fácilmente agente Hawkeye?- Preguntó con sorna Roy dándole un mordisco al emparedado.

-Únicamente busco tomar las decisiones correctas- Se defendió ella con gesto serio, se había sentido ofendida, pero de una manera a la que podía considerar divertida, como dos adolescentes que bromean entre si, el problema es que hacía mucho tiempo que ambos habían dicho adiós a esa época.

-Diviértase un poco más- Dijo Roy viéndola fijamente, la seriedad de Riza le encantaba, era transparente como el agua, un agua tan pura que él no se atrevería a tomarla; a lo largo de su vida había conocido decenas de mujeres, inteligentes, coquetas, hipócritas, astutas, dulces, amargadas, talentosas…pero había algo en Riza Hawkeye que llamaba su atención más que ninguna otra, quizás esa expresión continua de dominio que ejercía sobre él, tan sutil como única.- La vida es demasiado corta como para…

Ninguno de ellos fue consciente hasta ese momento del como un hombre vestido con harapos y aspecto sucio se les acercaba, tampoco de la manera en que las había seguido durante la última hora ni mucho menos de la navaja que ocultaba entre sus andrajos, no se dieron cuenta hasta que se acercó hasta Riza y le atacó con el cuchillo, la mujer consiguió reaccionar a tiempo evitando que le apuñalará en el estomago, pero el filoso objeto alcanzó el dorso derecho; Roy vio interrumpido su diálogo por el inusitado acto y tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, lo suficientes como para descubrir que Riza había sido herida, podría atrapar a ese hombre si corría lo suficiente, más no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para abandonarla pese a que ella se lo pidió.

La herida había sido bastante profunda, la sangre emanaba abundantemente de esta…y por un segundo el mundo se le vino encima, se abofeteó mentalmente y alcanzó a reaccionar…deberían atenderla cuanto antes, pero ¿Dónde?...

Observó a un par de transeúntes que observaban la escena con evidente indiferencia, al parecer estaban más solos de lo que pensaba, eso no habría significado nada sino fuera porque sostenía en brazos a una mujer herida e inconsciente y aún peor, de la cuál creía haberse enamorado, de otra manera como explicar la angustia y desesperación que lo arrasaba igual que el fuego por dentro en ese momento.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

El capitulo 5 era muy largo así que lo he dividido en dos partes, la otra parte necesita detalles para estar lista…XD.

Como ya dije, capi dedicado casi en su totalidad al Royai…jejeje, estos dos se merecían su tiempo y hasta ahora me he centrado únicamente en el Ed/Win y bueno esta pareja me cuesta como pocas, ambos son adultos hechos y derechos cerca de los 30 años, pensar como tales y en una situación así es todo un reto…XD.

Se que es un fic enredado como pocos y que mi capacidad narrativa no puede estar a la altura de lo quiero transmitir, por eso sino entienden algo por muy pequeño que sea no duden en decírmelo para ir aclarando dudas.

Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, sugerencia, opinión y demás estaré encantada de responderlos.

Gracias por leer.

Respondo un review anónimo.

**Ankarin.-** Me alegra ver que te ha gustado y hubo un poco más de romance, Ling es un personaje del manga y nuevo anime con facciones asiáticas que tiene su propia historia y bueno también jugará un papel interesante en mi fic; gracias por comentar, te cuidas mucho, besos…bye, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5.- UNIENDO PIEZAS**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Analizó la situación con detenimiento, entrando en pánico no llegaría a ningún lado, necesitaba ayuda de un médico y descubrir el porque alguien había intentado asesinarles, ¿Acaso se estaban aproximando demasiado a una verdad que no debería ser descubierta? o simplemente ¿Estaban importunando a las personas del pueblo al remover viejas heridas? Más tarde habría tiempo para averiguarlo, lo importante por ahora era detener la hemorragia, no sabía mucho sobre medicina, pero parecía no haber dañado ningún órgano interno, lo mejor era obtener ayuda médica de inmediato, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarles, en una que otro rostro podía avistarse algún signo de compasión, mas no el suficiente como para ofrecerles su ayuda; se levanto con Riza en brazos dispuesto incluso a suplicarles si era necesario. Sosteniéndola todavía observó a una mujer acercársele, la reconoció al instante, la hija de la anciana con la que hubieran hablado el día anterior.

-Nadie en el pueblo les ayudará- Le dijo con una mirada que denotaba una indiferencia contenida, se acercó a Riza y la examinó, la hemorragia había sido tratada dentro de los factible con el improvisado método de Roy- Necesito llevarla hasta mi consultorio, soy médico.

El adulto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como un autómata, quizás no fuera precisamente la persona de la que hubiera esperado ayuda, pero debería confiar en alguien en esos momentos, en quién fuera.

_

* * *

_

Roy bebió del vaso que la anciana le entregó, era leche…le recordó a Ed y cuanto disgustaba la leche, había enloquecido cuando se equivoco y le puso por error leche a su taza; en definitiva no le gustaba.

La anciana le sonrió como sino recordará los sucesos del día anterior, se llamaba Gladys, a Roy le gustaba ese nombre; la puerta se abrió, la mujer que le hubo ayudado salió secándose las manos con una toalla; tenía el aspecto de una persona que ha sufrido hasta el grado que carece de todo interés por la vida, le miró y dijo.

-Como imaginaba la herida no ha sido profunda, tampoco ha dañado ningún órgano interno, he aplicado el tratamiento médico necesario; dentro de una hora habrá de encontrarse mejor.- Comentó con evidente apatía, ni siquiera tenía el fingido tono típico de los médicos al dar algún diagnostico, se dirigió hacia su madre y amorosamente le dijo- Me gustaría almorzar estofado, te molestaría ir a comprar los ingredientes.

La anciana accedió con una sonrisa y abandonó la habitación, los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en Roy.

-¿Qué paso aquí hace diez años?- Preguntó sin titubear, no había tiempo que perder.

-Se considera de buena educación presentarse antes de preguntar, agente- Respondió con sarcasmo tomando un vaso de agua- Quizás hayan podido engañar a mi madre, pero a mi, Señor Mustang no puede tratarme como si fuera una niña de cinco años o una anciana de setenta años, se quién es y lo que quiere. Se hizo bastante popular con aquella investigación sobre la red de pedofilia que expuso al descubierto, tiene muchos enemigos y al venir aquí me parece que quiere buscar más.

-Soy un periodista, es mi trabajo- Se limitó a responder.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quiere saber?

-El porqué odian tanto a Edward Elric, era sólo un niño…no comprendo, ¿Qué cosa tan terrible pudo haber hecho?

-Supongo que esta bastante enterado de lo que paso aquí hace años, no se mucho sobre ello a decir verdad, en ese entonces trabajaba en la clínica del pueblo y estábamos cortos de personal, no fui consciente de que algo sucedía aquí hasta que Lina desapareció.

-¿Era su hija?- Preguntó Roy

Victoria esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, su voz se había quebrado ligeramente al mencionar su nombre.

-Mi única hija, su padre nos abandonó, mi madre le cuidaba. Un día dijo que iría a jugar con los niños de la familia Elric, y no volvió…así de simple, fue la tercera de veintitrés niños que desaparecieron aquel verano.

-Los reportes de la policía hablan únicamente de dos niños, se acusó a su madre de haberlos asesinado y ocultado los cadáveres por temor, se suicidó antes de que se dictará sentencia.- Replicó Roy recordando la lectura de los múltiples informes que hubo leído desde hacía semanas.

-Ed era un chico bastante común, no tenía nada en especial, lo secuestraron o al menos eso dijo su madre, no se pidió rescate ni nada parecido, cada día los captores enviaban una foto del niño, tenia el aspecto típico de un niño asustado al que alejan de su hogar de manera abrupta, pero físicamente no le habían hecho daño, una foto diaria durante cuarenta y tres días…Recuerdo que su madre sufrió varios ataques de pánico, tuve que aplicarle sedantes en más de una ocasión…no había sospechosos, ni pistas, ni algún suceso que indicará algo extraño. Los mejores agentes investigaron el caso, acordonaron la zona, se formularon las más fantasiosas teorías, pero nada…las fotografías continuaban llegando a diario, el remitente desconocido…El pueblo entero compadecía a la familia. Un día el niño simplemente apareció, caminando por la carretera, así de simple, ese día no recibieron ninguna fotografía.

-Pero ese niño no era al que habían conocido.

-Físicamente era el mismo, aunque carecía de recuerdos, lo único que recordaba era su nombre y una extraña figura que dibujaba por todos lados.

-¿Algo como esto?- Roy le mostró el gastado papel donde el pentagrama que Winry le había dado salía a relucir, era de Ed, él le había dicho que le dibujaba con frecuencia, pero desconocía su significado, aunque sentía que guardaba un importante secreto.

Victoria le observo y asintió con la cabeza.

-No sé si ese niño era diferente o no- Continuó- nunca le traté demasiado, los siquiatras concluyeron que había sufrido un shock tan profundo que su mente había bloqueado todo con el fin de protegerse a si mismo. La vida volvió a la normalidad, dos meses después empezaron las desapariciones, los niños salían de sus casas y no regresaban más, días después encontrábamos sus cadáveres con terribles marcas de agujas en los alrededores. Mi pequeña fue de las primeras-. Esquivo la mirada y la dirigió hasta la ventana, un par de silenciosas lágrimas escurrieron por su mejilla- Empezaron a aparecer más, la policía investigaba y muchos padres impedían que sus hijos fueran hasta a la escuela…el miedo reinaba. El rumor de que todos aquellos niños que habían jugado con Ed resultaban asesinados comenzaron a esparcirse con rapidez, el chiquillo fue objeto de odio por parte de muchos y cuando los asesinatos cesaron él quedo como el único culpable. El odio es algo que se expande con facilidad entre los humanos.

Una nube atravesó al cielo impidiendo que el Sol iluminara la habitación, el silencio se combino con las oscuras sombras que los muebles formaron por inercia, Roy continuó.

-¿La gente le hizo daño a Ed?

-Un día los hermanos mayores de unos niños asesinados casi le matan, a él y una chica que sólo venía de visita. Le diré que durante semanas la vida de ese chico fue todo menos agradable, se mudaron pronto, días después un grupo de hombre que se decían agentes hicieron muchas preguntas, repartieron amenazas para que guardáramos silencio y el tema se convirtió en poco más que un tabú; todos los informes de la policía también desaparecieron, incluso los registros de los niños muertos. Ese niño quedo como un demonio frente a nuestros ojos, "Trajo el mal a nuestras casas", eso decían las personas e igual que si de un pacto secreto se tratará prometieron nunca hablar de él.

-Me parece estar escuchando la historia de una pelíó cuando la mujer terminó de hablar, el rostro de ella evidenció molestia ante el comentario, pero este mismo agrego- Pero la ficción muchas veces esta basada en sucesos reales e incluso empequeñece ante la segunda.

-¿Esta diciendo que me cree?- Victoria había contado infinidad de veces aquella historia, pero nadie le había creído realmente, algunos se limitaban a verlo con la lástima y compasión propia que se les da a quienes han perdido a un hijo y caído en la locura, otros como una mujer cuyo único objetivo era llamar la atención, pero en la mirada de ese hombre había algo que le intrigaba, ¿confianza, valor o…?

-Creo que en este mundo hay cosas ocultas que merecen ser descubiertas y esta es una de ellas.-Respondió él, ella no respondió, tomó el marco que contenía la fotografía de su hija y salió de la habitación, lloró durante una hora en la soledad de su habitación, creía que la herida había sido cerrada por completo, pero aquella conversación no sólo la había abierto, también había desbocado el dolor contenido durante años. Roy no escuchó nada.

_

* * *

_

Riza abrió lentamente los ojos, la cabeza le dolía y tenía la garganta reseca, el techo no le pareció conocido y tenía la sensación de que había dormido durante horas, su mente no tardó en ordenar los sucesos que le habían llevado hasta ese lugar, se trataba de una habitación acondicionada como clínica fue a la conclusión que llego debido a la falta de personal médico, intento sentarse, pero un agudo dolor en el costado derecho se lo impidió, se recostó nuevamente, resignada a esperar, fuera cual fuera el caso no parecía correr algún peligro significativo.

-Aún continúas débil, no deberías esforzarte- Giró su rostro hacia el origen de la voz, se trataba de la misma mujer del día anterior, fumaba un cigarrillo con la apatía propia de aquellas personas qué ejecutan una acción sin pararse a pensar en el antes o después.

-¿Dónde…estoy?-. Cuestionó con la garganta reseca, Victoria se le acercó y le dio un vaso de agua, bebió del líquido lentamente mediante pequeños sorbos; sus ojos continuaban fijos en la mujer.

-Él salió, dijo que volvería más tarde-exclamó Victoria abriendo la puerta dispuesta a salir.- También dijo que descansarás.

Terminó de beber el agua, debía esperarlo, pero Riza sólo había esperado a alguien en su vida y esa persona nunca llegó.

Por otro lado, tampoco había alguien esperándola, si en preciso instante moría a nadie le importaría, no habría significado nada relativamente importante para nadie, haber estado cerca de la muerte le había hecho sentir como si hasta ese momento su vida no hubiese valido la pena, tanto tiempo trabajando e intentando ayudar otros para que al final no fuera más que un número en una estadística con el objeto de ser parte de análisis y estudios diversos en los que no significaría nada más allá que cifras. Necesitaba dormir, quizás al despertar, todas aquellas dudas se habrían marchado…

_

* * *

_

Roy entró a la casa o lo que quedaba de ella, el fuego había arrasado con todo y los cimientos tenían suerte de continuar en pie, camino lentamente con la mirada fija hasta en lo más ínfimos detalles en espera de descubrir algo, lo que fuera…

-Esto no tiene sentido- Se reprendió en voz alta-. Una cosa era descubrir huellas y otra muy diferente reconstruir el pasado, a menos que tuviera poderes mágicos o un equipo de investigación criminalística completo a su disposición podría encontrar algo, el viento y la lluvia ya habían arrasado con lo que el fuego no consiguió; Victoria le había dicho que los aldeanos quemaron la propiedad dela familia Elric tan pronto y esta se marchó del pueblo. Lo sensato habría sido irse de ese lugar, pero un periodista exitoso no llegaba al éxito escuchando a la cordura, en ocasiones habría que arriesgar e incluso creer en lo increíble.

Sacó de su chaqueta el pentagrama, una figura curiosa, aunque bastante popular, Ed al igual que él conocía todos los posibles significados que podía tener, desde el histórico hasta el místico, pero no conseguía explicar el porque sentía que representaba tanto, se lo había dado con la esperanza de que tuviera éxito en aquello que él había fracasado, sin embargo el camino de la victoria le parecía cada vez más distante. Tal vez no fuera nada especial, sólo un garabato mal hecho por la mente de un niño enfermo, quien sabe las cosas que habría tenido que pasar el pobre chiquillo durante su secuestro, lo que le hicieron…

-¡No!- Exclamó con seguridad en voz alta observando con atención a su alrededor, las cosas no podían simplificarse de esa manera, Maes no habría muerto persiguiendo una fantasía o mentira, llegaría al fondo del asunto sin importar cuanto tuviera que ensuciarse.

Camino sin rumbo fijo adentrándose cada vez más en la maleza, los rayos del Sol se desplegaban lentamente sobre el paisaje retirando su luz, mientras que la Luna mostraba tímidamente su rostro siendo un reemplazo idóneo de su compañero. Esa noche habría luna llena y a diferencias de las anteriores noches el cielo lucía libre de nubes, la suave brisa que soplaba le acariciaba el rostro y revolvía el cabello; recordó los relatos que hubo escuchado en su infancia, aquellos donde los fantasmas, hadas y entes demoniacos acosaban a los imprudentes que deambulaban en el campo a medio noche en lugar de resguardarse en la seguridad de sus hogares. Continuó caminando, sin un rumbo fijo, con cada paso se alejaba más del pueblo…Un murciélago le paso por encima de la cabeza, lo espantó con las manos, su agudo chillido penetró en sus oídos, cerró los ojos y espero…no sabía que, pero esperaba que sucediera algo.

A lo lejos se divisaban cinco árboles o los troncos de lo que alguna vez fueron, se preguntó el porque no les había visto antes, carecían de ramas y hojas y tenían un aspecto grisáceo poco atrayente, parecía como si alguien les hubiera rociado con algún potente fertilizante o sustancia que les había secado hasta casi matarles; el punto de su atención no fue precisamente su lamentable estado sino la figura que formaban entre si, un pentagrama, igual al del dibujo; en la misma posición y a la distancia suficiente como para que dieran precisamente esa forma, hasta parecía haber sido sembrados con ese propósito.

"_A mi hermano le gustaba jugar en la vegetación, sobretodo en donde hubiera muchos árboles"_

La terca voz de Ed llego hasta sus oídos e igual que conexiones electrónicas las palabras del muchacho se enlazaron dentro de su cabeza formando ideas.

"_He dibujado al pentagrama desde que tengo memoria, pero ese me lo dio Al, dijo que si descubría lo que significaba sería el mejor hermano del mundo"_

Un mensaje, ese dibujo era un mensaje, Al se lo había dado antes de que le asesinarán, no se había tratado de un simple asesinato al azar o un rito satánico, esperaba que algo así sucediera, pero donde…debía hallarse en ese lugar, un sitio al que pocos llegarían, ni el mismo Edward había pensado en regresar a ese lugar.

Corrió hasta el centro de los árboles y examinó al pentagrama, cinco picos y un centro, en el círculo se entrelazaban…se arrodilló y comenzó a cavar con las manos, las piernas le lastimaron al principio y la tierra se le enterró en las uñas, pero todo eso paso a un segundo plano, a medio metro se topó con una cajita de madera, la extrajo de inmediato y abrió el sencillo candado con una piedra cercana, un cuaderno reposaba en su interior, lo abrió y hojeó…algo corroído por la humedad parecía estar en buen estado, no podía llevar muchos tiempo enterrado, poco más de un año. Le hojeó superficialmente y leyó, las primeras páginas narraban las experiencias en primera persona de un niño como cualquier otro, similar a un diario, la torpe caligrafía aunada a su inocente vocabulario lo colocaban entre los tres y cuatro años.

"_Mi hermano me quito mis manzanas, le odio, ya no quiero verlo"_

"_Hoy coche casi me atropella, Ed me salvó… ¡Yo quiero mucho a mi hermano mayor!"_

Las expresiones eran similares, bosquejos de un niño, nada interesante que ameritará ser ocultado, pero una frase en particular llamó su atención.

"_Mi hermano ha vuelto, pero no es el mismo"_

A partir de esa página no de detuvo, leyó con especial atención cada palabra escrita en el cuaderno y observó a través de sus paginas el crecimiento físico y mental no sólo de Ed, sino también de su hermano menor y aquel lazo tan especial que les unía; sus cumpleaños, competencias, citas, peleas…todo los sucesos importantes que hubieron compartido estaban plasmados en esas hojas.

La Luna fue el único testigo, silencioso e imponente otorgó la luz necesaria.

Al terminar, tragó saliva, suspiró hondo y se marchó; quizás ese cuaderno fuera el inicio de todo o el principio del fin.

_

* * *

_

Riza escuchó los pasos de alguien, les reconoció de inmediato, se fingió dormida, quería analizar la reacción de Roy al verla indefensa, cerró los ojos y en segundos la manija de la puerta giró y la puerta chirrió.

Al instante Roy fue acosado por el apremiante deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos, su expresión al dormir no se limitaba a ser apacible y serena, también bella, el cabello caía en la almohada y sus mejillas pálidas le daban un aspecto enfermizo que casi le obligaba a querer protegerla o quizás algo más…Quería observarla de cerca, acercó su rostro al de ella tanto que sus labios y narices casi rozaron, hubiera unido sus labios sino fuera porque…

-¿A dónde has ido?- Simplemente no lo había soportado más, el contacto la había orillado a abrir los ojos, el otro se apartó de inmediato con expresión sobresaltada.

-Estaba…investigando algo por mi cuenta…-Contestó el periodista con cierto nerviosismo y en una posición rígida- Al parecer no quieren cooperar, creo que deberíamos marcharnos de este lugar tan pronto como puedas viajar.

-Victoria dice que quizás en una semana este en posición de salir, supongo que tendremos que esperar.

-Lamento que haya pasado esto, no quería ponerte en peligro.

-Tú no me has puesto en peligro, lo he hecho porque he querido, así de simple.- Su voz era firme, pero al misto tiempo dulce, no sonaba como una reprimenda, sino más bien como una aclaración.

-Comprendo- Si la experiencia le había enseñado algo es que a menos que se tuviera una razón verdaderamente importante no tenía caso discutir con una mujer; quizás esta si lo fuera, pero las reglas estaban para romperse.

-Victoria me ha contado la historia de Edward- Exclamó ella mirando hacia la ventana-por momentos suena demasiado fantasioso como para ser cierto.

-Lo se- Dijo él-. Creo que lo mejor es que te retires y regreses a tu vida común y corriente, esa donde mendigos no intentan asesinarte.

-Si, por momentos olvido lo segura que es la vida de una detective.- Pauso un segundo y prosiguió-. No tengo intenciones de retroceder ahora, además si yo muero este mundo se limitaría a seguir su curso, todo continuaría como hasta ahora e incluso antes; no me malinterpretes, no quiero ni intenciones morir ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco considero que la pérdida de una vida como la mía represente una gran perdida.

-Si desaparecieras, yo te extrañaría.

Las palabras le sorprendieron a Riza más allá de lo que su expresión denotaba, habían fluido con tal profundidad y fluidez que casi se sentía capaz de creerlas.

-Terminemos con esto antes de que alguien desaparezca.- Concluyó finalmente, Roy sonrió y disculpándose salió de la habitación; debía de estudiar ese diario cuanto antes, si las cosas se complicaban quería ser el único que se ensuciará, Riza no necesitaba continuar hundiéndose; la sola idea de que la próxima vez perdiera la vida le provocaba escalofríos, no permitiría que le dañarán otra vez por su causa.

_

* * *

_

Besó la mano de su madre con amor, sus labios rozaron sus dedos y pensó en lo mucho que la extrañaría, vivía para ella, quería verle sonreír nuevamente, pero a menos de que tuviera éxito trayendo de vuelta a Al jamás vería expresión de alegría alguna en su rostro.

Dejo que el tiempo transcurriera, no importaba, nada que no fuera disfrutar de ese momento le interesaba, todo podía esperar, quería escucharla hablar, los planes dictaban que se alejaría de su lado por un mes, pero algo dentro de si le decía que habrían de suceder demasiados cambios antes de reencontrarse con su progenitora; cambios que distorsionarían la forma que hasta entonces su mundo conocía.

-Edward, mi pequeño Ed…-. Exclamó Trisha al ser consciente de la presencia del joven, los medicamentos forjaban un escape de la realidad y el dolor, pero también de los momentos agradables y el amor de otras personas, un precio demasiado alto que pagar.- Te amo demasiado…no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, lo eres todo para mi, nunca lo olvides.

Ed tragó saliva y sus ojos se allanaron de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras; se recostó sobre el pecho de su madre y deseo que ese momento nunca fuera a terminar, ignorante de las fuerzas que ese instante le darían para seguir adelante en el futuro.

Winry permanecía sentada en la sala con una tarta de manzana que ella misma había horneado, quería regalársela antes de que Edward se marchará, Roy a su lado exhibía una expresión de confianza en el futuro; los únicos ocupantes de la habitación creaban en el ambiente una tensión incipiente.

-¿Por qué lo esta obligando a Ed a hacer algo tan peligroso?-. Recriminó Winry.

-En realidad fue idea de Ed el dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, no le estoy obligando a nada en realidad.

-Usted es un adulto, debería apoyarlo y evitar que cometa locuras en lugar de orillarlo a ellas, simplemente no quiero…

-Edward esta tomando sus propias decisiones consciente de las consecuencias; no puedes protegerlo de lo que quiere ni de si mismo.

Winry bajó la vista apenada, las palabras de ese hombre tenían sentido, pero no la suficiente como para convencerla de que Ed no se dirigía directo a un precipicio.

-¿Estas listo?- Inquirió Roy al verlo bajar las escaleras, Ed asintió con determinación en su mirada, sus ojos se toparon con los de su vecina adquiriendo un matiz de temor y duda, se sorprendió cuando esta se le acercó y le abrazó, se ruborizó por un momento, pero respondió a este.

-Vuelve a casa sano y salvo.- Le pidió ella soltándole lentamente, los dedos de sus manos rozaron suavemente antes de desprenderse por completo; Ed sonrió y agregó con tono optimista.

-¡Estaré bien!- Su voz sufrió un cambio radical cuando agregó- Cuida bien de mi madre en mi lugar.- Fingió una sonrisa de confianza que Winry reconoció como tal y junto al adulto abordó el coche que Riza conducía donde los esperaba desde hacía rato.

La rubia les vio alejarse, y se arrepintió de no haberle dicho aquellas palabras que escaparon de sus labios incapaces de ser contenidas.

-Te amo…-. El viento las arrastró a lo lejos hasta llegar al auto donde Ed pensaba en todo lo que abandonaba, incluyendo a cierta chica rubia que en tan poco tiempo se había creado un lugar dentro de su corazón, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en su mano prometiéndose a si mismo que la próxima vez que la viera no tendría mas miedo y se lo diría.

Winry cerró la puerta tras de si al perder de vista el automóvil, admitiendo muy a su pesar lo mucho que extrañaría a su vecino, ese muchacho de los ojos tristes…

-Idiota…- Exclamó en voz alta una vez más…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Que puedo decir de este capi, se completan algunas cosas, se abren otras y dentro de dos capis se descubrirá una gran parte del misterio. Este capi debería haber salido junto con el otro, pero iba a quedar demasiado largo.

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica y demás será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6.- CAMBIO DE PLANES**

No podía retroceder, había ocasiones en las que sólo podías mirar atrás y continuar hacia adelante, ya que una vez que las decisiones eran tomadas llegaba el momento de asumir las consecuencias, positivas o negativas, tenías que hacerte responsable de tus actos. Con esto en mente Ed se había dirigido hasta esa prisión, quería respuestas y no le importaba el precio que debiera pagar por esas, su hermano Al valía más que ninguna otra cosa, incluso más que él; pero una parte de si no podía evitar el observar sus acciones con temor y culpa, había abandonado a tantas personas, dejado atrás tantas cosas…

Encerrado en ese frío cuarto donde la húmeda le producía frío, las cucarachas le recorrían el cuerpo causándole por momentos escalofríos y cosquillas y ningún rayo de Sol o luz penetraba por la imponente puerta de acero, realmente estaba mal, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado consigo mismo y por momentos hasta estúpido e iluso, se había dirigido hasta ese lugar con el objetivo de encontrar a esa persona, pero durante el primer día había perdido los nervios de tal manera que terminó encerrado en el cuarto de castigos, todo por pelear con ese estúpido muchacho al que los otros chicos llamaban Envy, debía ser un poco mayor que él y desde que le vio tuvo la impresión de que quería molestarlo, se controló tanto como le fue posible, pero cuando le llamo "Enano" repetidas veces sencillamente había perdido todo control; normalmente en ese tipo de situaciones Al le ayudaba, mas continuaba sin aceptar que su hermanito estaba muerto y no podía depender más de él y nadie más. Tenía tantas razones, preguntas, teorías en mente en las que no podía evitar pensar, entre ellas destacaba ¿Si realmente su decisión había sido la correcta?

La respuesta no importaba demasiado en aquellos momentos, lo único que podía hacer en esos instantes era asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Escuchó el chirriante sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, o el tiempo pasaba a una increíble velocidad o algún otro adolescente tan tonto como él había hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para terminar en ese lugar, se cubrió los ojos al sentir como la luz le lastimaba tenuemente y escuchó el quejido de otro chico al momento de ser lanzado bruscamente por otro guardia.

-¡Algún día me vengaré de todos ustedes y me lo pagarán realmente caro! ¡Algún día…!

-¿Dime que no es cierto?-preguntó con una irónica sonrisa al detectar la chillante voz de su nuevo compañero, cuando uno creía que las cosas no podían empeorar más siempre parecía alguien dispuesto a demostrar lo contrario y frente a él estaba el vivo ejemplo de ello.

-Pero es el enano.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras enano!-. Gritó furioso abalanzándose molesto sobre el chico.

-Hey, pequeñín, tranquilizante, nos esperan un par de días aquí, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es intentar no matarnos entre nosotros mismos-. Comentó pateando a Ed en el estomago, el rubio tuvo que admitirlo, ese niño era hábil.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Envy-. Ed se recostó sobre el sucio y frío suelo, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que le sacarán de ahí, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser ignorar a ese chico de aspecto extraño? Se acomodó y cerró los ojos, los abrió en un par de minutos al sentir como alguien le observaba.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-preguntó asustado al encontrarse a Envy mirándole, sus narices casi se rozaban, se arrinconó en la pared bastante asustado y preparado para golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que jamás se dignará siquiera a notar su existencia.

-¿En verdad eres tú?-Inquirió el otro chico riendo frenéticamente-. ¡Esos locos se atrevieron! ¡Lo hicieron!

-¿De que hablas?

-No recuerdas quién soy, ¿cierto?, pero reconocería esa actitud donde fuera…tu eres él, estoy seguro. ¡Lo eres, lo eres, lo eres!

Ed estaba por lo demás confundido, no tenía la menor idea de a que se refería aquel chico, desde el principio le había tratado como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo y ahora parecía realmente emocionado de verle, aquello no tenía sentido.

-¿Quién eres?-. Preguntó con firmeza.

-Cuando sepas quién eres, seguramente me recordarás, mientras tanto…-. Envy se sentó sobre el piso y lanzó una burlona risilla, observó a Ed y no evitó preguntarse si realmente ese niño no recordaba nada o fingía no hacerlo, si se trataba de lo primero, ya tendría más adelante tiempo para mostrárselo y sería algo muy divertido el ver su rostro cuando lo descubriera, algo que compensaría seguramente el castigo del que se haría acreedor-. Disfruta de los momentos de ignorancia-concluyo acostándose sobre el frío suelo.

* * *

Caminó de un lado a otro, izquierda, derecha, norte, sur…quería dar la vuelta, estaba preparada para enfrentar a la persona que tenía su preciado cuaderno, pero no tenía un plan de acción en mente para cuando "él" apareciera.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con mi vida?-gritó hacia la nada totalmente exaltada sin importarle si alguien le escuchaba, hacía apenas unos meses si hubiera perdido su cuaderno cualquier persona que hubiera leído el nombre de Winry Rockbell en la portada la habría contactado y sencillamente se lo habría devuelto o en el peor de los casos lo habría tirado en la basura ante el tedio de leerlo, nada de notas extrañas con cosas como "Sabemos tu secreto, preséntate en el patio trasero de la escuela a las tres de la tarde", pero nada de eso hubiera pasado sino se le hubiera ocurrido otro mejor lugar donde escribir sus secretos más íntimos que junto a las notas de Biología, no podía pensar en algún otro sitio que unas cuantas páginas después del dibujo de la mitosis que su profesora le había encargado, un momento, en primer lugar aquella extraña situación no estaría teniendo lugar si no se hubiera relacionado con Edward Elric, en realidad ni siquiera debió haberlo saludado, lo sensato habría ido a esconderse a su recamara como toda chica tímida y observar desde lejos él como actuaba y hablaba con personas raras-. ¡Cuando vea a ese chico le diré un par de cosas…!

-¿Un par de cosas? Espero no ser ese chico…

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, arrogante, presuntuosa y lo acababa de comprobar, un completo idiota…, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió directo hacia el rostro del chico y le golpeó, Russel se quejo, pero ni siquiera metió las manos.

-Creo que te lo merecías-exclamó Rose quién venía junto a él-te dije que no enviarás esa nota.

Winry suspiró aliviada, en verdad había tenido miedo de que se tratará de alguien más, Ed la había advertido que por el sólo hecho de involucrarse con él corría cierto riesgo, mas no les comento nada de esto a sus compañeros.

-Yo pienso que era divertido, le daba un aire de misterio a todo esto-opinó Russell, sonrió pícaramente y agregó-aunque no creo que esto necesita más misterio del que ya tiene; con Ed en prisión persiguiendo a quién sabe que persona y su hermano Al asesinado las cosas parecen realmente interesantes.

-No es algo en lo que debes verte involucrado-. Declaró Winry con gesto ofendido extendiendo la mano hacia Russel indicando que quería de regreso su cuaderno.- Deja que Ed haga lo que quiera, no tiene la obligación de decirnos todo detalle sobre su vida, al menos eso creo…

-¿En verdad piensas así?-preguntó Rose sacando de su bolso el cuaderno, tras obtener su atención deposito suavemente en sus manos el cuaderno-. ¿En serio crees que Ed no necesita de sus amigos ni de otras personas? No sabemos mucho, pero tenemos la sensación de que Edward necesita de sus amigos ahora más que nunca, ha perdido a su hermano y…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tanto ella como Ed se habían esforzado en mantener el secreto oculto, nadie debería saber sobre eso, aún si hacías una investigación sobre una persona no es lo primero que esperabas descubrir.

-¿Crees que ese pequeñito es el único genio de por aquí?-respondió Russell en un gesto arrogante que agitó su flequillo-. Después de escuchar aquella peculiar conversación, empezamos a investigar un poco sobre Ed, pese a su pequeña estatura y delgada complexión ese chico tiene más talentos de los que puedes imaginar, si lo descubrieras te sorprenderías más de lo que crees. Pero la pregunta del millón y que habremos de descubrir no es, ¿Quién es Ed?, sino ¿Qué busca Ed?

-El busca a su hermano menor-las palabras brotaron de sus labios con naturalidad como si hubieran estado demasiado tiempo encerradas y anhelantes de que alguien les escuchará, a decir verdad ni siquiera su abuela sabía de eso, aunque en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que conocía incluso más que ella.

-Su hermano esta muerto.- Concluyó Rose con una firmeza que desentonaba con aquel cordial rostro- o al menos eso es lo que los reportes dicen.

Russell quién normalmente se mostraba frío y distante agregó con verdadera nostalgia.

-Si algo le pasará a mi hermanito no sabría que hacer, enloquecería…creo…, en realidad puedo comprender a Ed y lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo-. Moduló su tono y retornó al anterior, su voz continuaba siendo indiferente pero también había demasiados sentimientos conmovedores en él-. Queremos ayudarle, es todo.

Se produjo un breve silencio en el ambiente, tras unos minutos de una pausa que les parecieron interminables el viento sopló suavemente removiendo sus cabellos y las hojas de los árboles, el silencio fue roto por Winry.

-De acuerdo, ayudemos a Ed-. Aceptó pensando en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que ni siquiera tenía una fotografía con la que recordarlo, realmente deseaba verle otra vez, pero una parte dentro de si le decía que cuando eso sucediera la necesitaría mas que nunca.

Los otros chicos asintieron con la seguridad de que nadaban sobre aguas peligrosas y agitadas en las cuáles no les estaba permitido ahogarse.

* * *

¿Habían pasado días u horas? Resultaba difícil calcularlo en esa habitación, demasiado oscura o fría como para medir el tiempo de alguna manera, Ed dormía por momentos, tenía la sensación de que eran cortos, minutos, a lo mucho una hora y soñaba, los sueños que no había dejado de tener desde que se había empecinado en descubrir la razón de la muerte de Al, no podía definirlas precisamente como pesadillas, pero tampoco los sueños plácidos que recordaba tener antes de que su vida se desmoronará; los párpados le pesaban cada vez más, una parte de si quería dormir, la otra prefería continuar despierto…eligió lo primero, los sueños no les lastimarían, no tenía porque huir o intentar escapar de ellos o al menos eso creía hasta ese momento.

_Aspiró el aire fresco del campo, olía a plantas, a insectos, a tierra, a vida…una vida que ellos no conocían, pese a que siempre habían sido conscientes de que existía, le agradaba, quizás sólo tuviera cinco años, pero estaba seguro de que sin importar las terribles cosas que les dijeran sobre el mundo exterior no debería ser tan malo si existían tantas cosas moviéndose en él._

_-¡Al, ven acá!-gritó y corrió hasta donde su hermano quién se había quedado de pie a unos pasos de la camioneta que les había dejado en ese lugar, demasiado asustado como para dar un paso más, pero sin tener un lugar seguro al que poder regresar, simplemente había permanecido de pie observando a su hermano mayor quién corría de un lado para otro, observando y estudiando tanto como podía, el pequeño de cuatro años no tenía el valor del mayor. _

_Ed llegó hasta donde él y le tomó de la mano, el cálido tacto reconforto a Al, siempre lo hacía, se asió con fuerza y le miró con ojos expectantes._

_El mayor de los hermanos pensó rápidamente en las palabras que debería usar, su hermano tenía tal confianza en sus palabras que si le hubiera dicho que en ese momento una hormiga gigante llegaría en un platillo volador y aterrizaría en ese preciso lugar para comérselos, le hubiera creído, la idea pe pareció divertida por un segundo, en demasía, casi podía imaginar al pequeño echándose a llorar sobre el suelo totalmente aterrado, no es que Al fuera así de asustadizo todo el tiempo, en ocasiones se mostraba con tanta confianza como el, únicamente necesitaba sentir que tenía a alguien a su lado para adquirir valor. Este breve análisis le recordó que él era el hermano mayor y su obligación era protegerle, siempre… _

_-¡Todo va a estar bien, Al! ¡Te lo prometo!-._

_Al asintió con la cabeza, le apretó la muñeca y se dejo guiar por el bosque y su hermano una vez más tuvo razón._

_Yacían sobre la tierra, las narices sucias, las ropas roídas y el cuerpo deshecho, seguramente les reprenderían con fuerza, nada de eso importaba, era la primera vez que habían salido de su "casa" y había sido muy divertido jugar en un lugar sin científicos, sin molestos piquetes, cámaras vigilándoles todo el tiempo…el mundo exterior era maravilloso._

_-¡Pequeños renacuajos es hora de volver!-. Les gritó un muchacho mayor a ellos que les observaba a corta distancia, ambos se pusieron de pie y Ed vio el familiar rostro que tanto detestaba, tomó a Al con mayor fuerza y emprendieron el regreso de mala gana._

_-Maldito Envy…-susurró entre dientes._

Ed se despertó al escuchar el ruido de la pesada puerta de metal al ser abierta, daba la impresión de que incluso se esforzaban por provocar ese desagradable ruido, la cabeza le dolía y el sueño le había desorientado, con suerte podía recordar donde y porque estaba en ese lugar, las situaciones y sentimientos dentro del sueño habían sido tan reales que incluso podía sentir la tierra en el cabello, escuchó a Envy responder con burla ante un comentario mordaz del guardia, lo recordó, el chico dentro de su sueño tenía el mismo aspecto y "sobrenombre" que su compañero de prisión, hasta la voz sonaba similar, demasiado para tratarse de una simple coincidencia.

Desde el inicio ese muchacho de cabellera extraña le había tratado con abierta naturalidad, aunque esta fuera acompañada de un férrea hostilidad le hablaba como si se conocieran con anterioridad y eso no fuera más que un reencuentro y ahora le veía en sus sueños, en esos en los que Al no era Al y él no era él, no es que no se tratará de ninguno de ellos, sino que en sus sueños sentía que ese niño de cabellos grisáceos y voz baja no era su verdadero hermano, sino una distorsionada copia…sin importar cuanto lo pensará las ideas no encajaban, le confundían demasiado y provocaban fuertes dolores de cabeza, por eso odiaba esos sueños.

Intentó hablar con Envy una vez más, los guardias se lo impidieron, les enviaron a celdas separadas; Ed admitió de mala manera que al menos por el momento no podría hacer nada más y frustrado en la dura cama que le habían correspondido intentó recordar como era Al…

"El es amable, pero enérgico cuando es necesario, tiene momentos de humor, les agrada a las chicas más que yo y me supera en estatura…"

Se sorprendió a si mismo hablando como si continuará con vida, tan difícil era aceptar que había muerto, todos los humanos tendrían que enfrentar aquel inevitable destino: la muerte; si lo aceptaba podría abandonar ese horrible lugar, continuar con su vida y decirle a Winry lo mucho que…

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no…-exclamó hasta quedarse sin aliento en voz tan baja que apenas y podía escucharse, Al no había muerto porque fuera su momento, había sido asesinado de una manera brutal y sin importar cuanto tiempo llevará o que tuviera que sacrificar él descubriría al culpable.

* * *

Observaron el edificio desde lejos, a Russel le habría gustado decir que tenía un aspecto aterrador digno de cualquier película taquillera, pero lo cierto es que se veía bastante acogedor, el tipo de orfanato al que les hacían reportajes para elogiar los esfuerzos realizados por el cuidado que brinda a los niños y aparecían muchos pequeños diciendo lo felices que eran viviendo en ese lugar; no podía imaginarlo como un terrible lugar donde se utilizaba a los niños como conejillos de indias en terribles experimentos.

-Supongo que deberíamos entrar…-opinó Rose quién había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, sus amigos asintieron.

Dirían que formaba parte de un proyecto escolar e intentarían obtener información respecto a ese lugar y sobretodo el muchacho al que Ed buscaba con tanto ahincó, Ling Yao, ese era su nombre, hacía unos ocho meses le habían acusado de participar en una pelea callejera y asesinar a varios chicos, le habían condenado a varios meses en un reformatorio juvenil, el mismo donde Ed estaba.

Tras el breve encuentro de Ed con el hombre al que llamaba "El Father", la chica que le había ayudado le había susurrado el nombre de Ling Yao y dicho que fuera a buscarlo, él tendría parte de las respuestas que buscaba; por alguna estúpida razón Ed le había creído y aunque había intentado hablar con ese muchacho por cualquier otro medio: correo, teléfono, en persona…siempre había alguien o algo que le impedía concretar la comunicación, desesperado y con la seguridad de que ese chico sabía algo que no querían fuera descubierto había decidido entrar en prisión ayudado por Riza; eso es lo que Winry sabía hasta el momento, Ed se lo había contado bajo la condición de que no se lo dijera a nadie más, le había traicionado al decírselos a Russel y Rose.

Ese orfanato era el lugar donde había vivido ese chico, seguramente los directores se negarían a compartir ese tipo de información, pero en un lugar habitado por niños nadie conocía mejor las cosas que estos.

Se dirigieron al lugar, una mujer con una sonrisa amable y demasiado perfecta como para ser sincera les recibió al entrar, les dieron un recorrido por las instalaciones y respondieron a sus preguntas, cuando llegaron a las relacionadas con Ling las respuestas fueron más que evasivas, casi herméticas, ante la menor oportunidad cambiaba de tema.

Salieron del lugar bastante decepcionados, el viaje desde el pueblo hasta la capital ni siquiera valió la pena, estaba confirmado que ocultaban detalles, pero también que habían tomado las medidas necesarias para que no fueran descubiertas.

-Podría interferir su sistema-opinó Russell recostado sobre el pasto-. Lo he revisado y tiene cierto nivel de dificultad, pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible…

-Ed dijo que deberíamos mantenernos al margen-la suave voz de Rose le interrumpió, miraba al suelo temerosa de sus propias palabras-. Yo creo que no quería nos involucráramos en cosas peligrosas, no puedo dejar de pensar en que podría tener razón y esto no es un juego de niños, podríamos estar en peligro.

Russel estaba preparado para replicar cuando una pequeña niña le lanzó una piedra, golpeándole debajo del ojo derecho, se quejó.

-¡Oye…!

-Espera, creo que la he visto antes-. Dijo Winry acercándose hasta la pequeña, sus rasgos evidentemente eran orientales y no debía pasar de los doce años, sus ojos estaban alertas, un panda de peluche colgaba de su homro. Se dirigió hasta ella y sacando de su bolso una fotografía de un periódico atrasado se la mostró-. Tú eres la hermana de Ling… ¿cierto?

-Nosotros no somos hermanos-negó con fuerza-en realidad éramos enemigos en nuestro país natal, aquí sólo somos…

Observó a la fotografía, en ella aparecían tres chicos con aspecto oriental, eso había sido después de llegar a ese país, recordar aquellos días dolía demasiado, sonrió ampliamente y dobló la fotografía.

-Creo que me la quedaré…-opinó y se disculpó con Russel por haberle golpeado-. No era mi intención, mi nombre es May Chang.

Rose y Russel se acercaron a la chica quién ahora se mostraba alegre y desinhibida, tras las debidas presentaciones expuso la razón por las que se había dirigido hasta ellos.

-Escuché que fueron a preguntar al orfanato sobre Ling…él es inocente, no me agrada y en realidad éramos enemigos, pero es inocente, no ha matado a nadie, nadie que no lo mereciera.

-Todas las pruebas le incriminan-replicó Rose al recordar lo mucho que habían leído e investigado sobre el tema.

-Son falsas, en ese lugar…dentro del orfanato suceden cosas terribles, que nadie ve…dicen que los niños son adoptados, pero en realidad les matan, no se para qué los usan, pero nosotros lo hemos visto…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-inquirió Russel.

-Ling, Lan Fan y yo…Ling intentó decírselo a todo el mundo, entonces le encerraron en ese lugar.

-¿Quién es Lan Fan?-preguntó Winry comprendiendo la desesperación de Ed al sólo obtener una parte de la información.

-Ella…-sacó el periódico y les mostró la fotografía, señaló a la chica que posaba junto a ella y el otro muchacho, rasgos gráciles y mirada seria-. En nuestro país erala guardaespaldas de Ling, cuando le condenaron a prisión huyó del orfanato.

Esa chica correspondía a la descripción que Ed le había dado de aquella que le había aconsejado hablará con Ling, debía de ser la misma.

-No interfieran más en esto, por favor…-aconsejo la pequeña-. Es demasiado peligroso, manténganse al margen, por favor…

Se preparó para marcharse, Winry alcanzó a tomarla de la mano antes de que continuará avanzando.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Yo descubriré la verdad-respondió soltándose del agarre y se alejo del grupo, Winry decidió en ese momento que ella tampoco descansaría hasta conocer la verdad, fuera cuál fuera…

* * *

El reformatorio juvenil estaba dividido en tres secciones, Ed pertenecía al último nivel, los delincuentes menores, Ling el chico con el que buscaba tener contacto pertenecía a la primera, condenado por asesinato, Envy que parecía estar acusado de todo tipo de crímenes también pertenecía a esta. Llevaba dos semanas ahí, había tenido cierto grado de dificultad y se había ganado una que otra paliza, pero finalmente comenzaba a "adaptarse" al lugar, no es que todos fueran chicos malos dispuestos a matarse los unos a los otros ante la menor oportunidad, simplemente buscaban el sobrevivir de la mejor manera en un ambiente hostil y lo cierto es que las diferencias no siempre se resolvían con palabras. Terminó por aceptar que contrario a su opinión inicial, entre esos chicos y él no había grandes diferencias.

Le sirvieron el almuerzo, jugueteó un rato con el, tenía un sabor demasiado horrible como para comerlo con ansias, todavía no conseguía llegar hasta Ling, en cambio la relación que tenía con Envy parecía empeorar día tras día, peleaban casi a diario y el chico siempre encontraba una manera de hacerle enfadar, al menos se había ganado cierto respeto dentro de la prisión gracias a esas peleas.

Un chico al que no recordaba haber visto antes le dejo una nota cerca de a bandeja, era de Envy…

"Ven a las diez de la noche a las oficinas administrativas"

No tenía sentido, las luces se apagaban a las nueve de la noche, tampoco es que tuviera dificultades para salir de su dormitorio, pero si se suponía se verían a escondidas, ¿Porque encontrarse precisamente en ese lugar?

Destruyó el papel, acudiría, a lo mucho se ganaría una golpiza más que le dejaría medio muerto.

Ling observó a Ed, Lao Fan seguramente le había enviado, le habría gustado ayudarle, pero primero tenía que encargarse de sus propios asuntos y ese chico de cabellos dorados no aparecía en estos, por el momento.

* * *

Ed dejo inconsciente a su compañero de celda, le pediría disculpas más tardes, pero le había amenazado con decirle a los guardias, no podía arriesgarse a eso, intentó abrir el cerrojo de la puerta con un pedazo de alambre que había encontrado tirado, mas no hubo necesidad, estaba abierta…se limitó a empujar y volver a cerrar, un guardia le esperaba afuera, espero a que saliera y cerró nuevamente con llave. El muchacho sonrió, trampa o no, descubriría algo importante.

Finalmente llegó hasta las oficinas administrativas, Envy le esperaba de pie junto a otros sujetos, sonreía como siempre, extasiado lo tomó del brazo y arrastró fuera del edificio donde una camioneta les esperaba.

-Esto será realmente divertido…-exclamó riendo como nunca dentro del automóvil e ignorando por completo las preguntas de Edward, el otro chico no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan emocionado, hasta podía decir que se veía feliz.

En la oscuridad de la noche y dirigiéndose hacia un rumbo desconocido, Ed observó empequeñecerse al edificio, cerró los ojos, los planes habían cambiado…tendría que improvisar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola a todo mundo, después de muchas semanas sin actualizar este fic aquí les traigo la conti, la verdad adoró este fic, pese a que tiene un romance medido, una serie de acontecimientos raros y esta muy enredado, me gusta escribirlo, es mi escrito más "creativo", pero como formatearon mi PC…otra vez, me puse bastante depre y me daba flojera rehacer los capítulos hasta por tercera vez, pero ya estoy trabajando en ellos y haciendo cambios, incluso creo que este me ha gustado más que el original.

Permítanme agradecerles sus comentarios, los apreció mucho y para cualquier escritor significa mucho que alguien esta detrás leyendo sus historias, MUCHAS GRACIAS; y disculparme por no poder contestarlos personalmente, pero tengo medido el tiempo frente a la PC y apenas y me da tiempo de hacer la tarea y trabajar en mis historias, pese a todo sepan que les agradezco mucho y espero poder responderles en un futuro a corto plazo.

Como siempre cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc. Será bien recibida y estaré encantada de recibirlas.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7.- CHOQUE DE RECUERDOS**

El golpe contra la ventana le despertó, se talló la cabeza, debían de haber pasado por un bache, no recordaba el momento en que se había quedado dormido, pero tras haber sido vendado de los ojos había decidido que no se preocuparía respecto a su destino, tarde o temprano tendría que descubrirlo y preocuparse por una situación de la que ni siquiera tenía plena conciencia no le ayudaría; si su objetivo fuera hacerle daño o matarlo en esos momentos no estaría lidiando con ese molesto dolor.

Podía sentir la presencia de Envy a su lado, ese muchacho tenía algo que le desagradaba, cuando estaban juntos se sentía igual que un ratón en compañía de un gato atado en espera de que le soltarán para comérselo, era peligroso, lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, observar, quizás eso fuera lo único que pudiera hacer.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Winry, su rubia vecina encabezaba la lista de sus pensamientos, no quería imaginar lo que le diría si estuviera en ese momento, le golpearía tan fuerte que no recordaría ni su propio nombre; en ocasiones le parecía gracioso que ella no recordará aquel suceso, casi había muerto por su cumpla, temía el volver a arrastrarla en una situación de ese tipo, aunque por otra parte la idea de tener una bonita niña rubia preocupado por él le gustaba y mucho, en una que otra ocasión se había sentido atraído por alguna chica, pero…no de esa manera; es decir jamás había compartido algo tan profundo con nadie más…De acuerdo, sus hormonas adolescentes estaban haciendo su trabajo, debería estar pensando en las reacciones que tendría cuando se enfrentará a la "verdad" que Envy había mencionado tan emocionado en lugar de lo bonito que debería oler el cabello de su mecánica, no es que fuera suya, en realidad era de su auto, mecánica de su automóvil…algo en lo que él daba lástima ya que…

Sintió como le tomaban de la cabeza y le quitaban la venda, era de día, sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, pestañeo repetidas veces y observó a su alrededor, continuaban en la carretera, mas el paisaje había sufrido un cambio radical, no había bosques o casas, siquiera signos de vida…desierto, lo único que les rodeaba eran kilómetros y kilómetros de árida y seca tierra, dentro del vehículo climatizado no podían sentir las altas temperaturas que seguramente predominaban en el exterior, aunque esto no impidió que sintiera lástima del pobre desafortunado que tuviera la mala suerte de perderse en aquel lugar.

—Odió este clima…lo odio casi tanto como a ti—el ácido comentario de Envy le sacó de sus cavilaciones, su reseca garganta le impidió responder, tragó saliva y se preparó pero el mismo le lanzó una botella de agua fría y una barra de frutas—. Come—le dijo con desinterés—si te desmayas por el hambre me reprenderán, aunque no prometo que no sea por otra cosa—y entonces rió.

Ed quiso golpearle tan fuerte en el rostro como para asegurarse de que nunca más volvería a esbozar esa estúpida sonrisa, en cambio se limitó a comer en silencio.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—preguntó cansado de avanzar en línea recta por una carretera interminable.

—Esto es nuestro hogar—respondió Envy con una seriedad nunca antes vista por Ed—aquí crecimos, nosotros, aunque no creo que puedas recodarlo; el experimento fue todo un éxito en tu caso, tuviste suerte.

—Ya me cansé que hables como si supieras todo sobre mí.

—En realidad, te conozco mejor de lo que tú jamás te conocerás.

Ed percibió lo poco que le agradaba a Envy el dirigirse a ese lugar, prefirió no responder, el espacio era demasiado pequeño y fácilmente podrían iniciar una disputa carente de sentido, el viaje transcurrió en el más completo silencio a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Tres días en una ciudad desconocida y sentía como si fuera el primero, continuaban en la más completa ignorancia, lo único realmente importante que habían descubierto habían sido los secuestros de los niños, casos inconsistentes y sin una investigación profunda y detallada, no podía evitarse, el índice de niños secuestrados no era mayor que en otra ciudades, incluso algunos le considerarían baja…debían verse como unos adolescentes con mucho tiempo libre jugando a los detectives pensó Winry que acostada sobre la cama no lograba hilvanar ideas.

Russel entró a la habitación sin avisar, nunca lo hacía, la rubia ya ni siquiera se molestaba en gritarle, no tenía las energías suficientes.

—¿Qué haremos?—preguntó Rose expresando la angustia de no saber nada que los otros dos no se atrevían a decir en voz alta.

—Permaneceremos aquí hasta que el dinero se nos agote—contestó Winry sentándose al borde.

—No tiene sentido continuar con esto—protestó Russel—nadie nos tomará en cuenta mientras seamos unos niños. Me regresó hoy en la noche, haré las maletas, si quieren quedarse no las detendré, pero creo sinceramente que lo mejor será dejar todo en manos de Ed, permanecer aquí no tiene sentido.

—Haz lo que quieras—opinó Winry poniéndose de pie molesta, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, una parte de si sabía que tenía razón, pero la otra sentía como si estuvieran abandonando a Edward, era cierto que lo conocía desde hace poco, pero Ed no era del tipo de personas que se rendían cuando las cosas no resultaban según sus planes, ella quería ser igual a él, no quería simplemente dar la vuelta por no haber tenido éxito en la primera.

Caminó durante horas por la ciudad, entró a varias tiendas de mecánica y electrónica, quizás comprará algunas piezas antes de regresar, en su pequeño pueblo era casi imposible obtener piezas de calidad y siempre tenía que hacer mil peripecias para arreglar los automóviles…

—Quiero esa tuerca y aquel tornillo de 5 cm…

Su vista se había enfocado sólo un instante en el aparador, pero le había visto, estaba segura, ese chico era el mismo de la fotografía que Ed le había mostrado, era su hermano menor…

—¡Alphonse!—gritó corriendo tras el muchacho de mirada distraída, parecía que estaba perdido y tenía los ojos llorosos, al vendedor le dio la impresión de que se trataba de una chica enamorada corriendo tras el muchacho que le había gustaba, sonrió al recordar sus romances adolescentes, ajeno a la verdadera situación que se desarrollaba.

Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, por un momento creyó que lo perdería entre la gente, mas era un día relativamente tranquilo y de la misma manera que desapreció entre la multitud logró localizarlo a tiempo.

—¡Espera Alphonse!—. Dijo tomándole del brazo, el chico le vio asustado e intentó soltarse, le sujetó con tanta fuerza e impidió que se alejará y en pocos segundos percibió las manchas de sangre en su ropa y parte de su rostro; guiada únicamente por su instinto le abrazó, Al se echó a llorar sobre su hombro.

Winry imaginó la expresión consternada y palidez que su rostro debería presentar en aquel momento, igual que si hubiera visto un fantasma, aunque no podía quitarse de la mente que en ese preciso instante se encontraba abrazando a uno…y al oír los jadeos y gemidos ahogados del muchacho lo atrajo con más fuerza hacia si misma, no importaba lo que otros dijeran, Ed tenía razón, Al estaba vivo, eso es lo único en lo que podría creer de ahora en adelante.

Le habría gustado permanecer en esa posición un largo tiempo, ese chico se veía demasiado asustado y deprimido, en verdad necesitaba a alguien, pero comenzaban a llamar la atención y aunque en otra situación aquello no le habría importado en lo absoluto, el hecho de que Al estuviera manchado de sangre fresca infringía un elemento extra a la escena, quizás estaba herido y por eso lloraba. Lo alejó gentilmente de ella y tomó su cara.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó, sus ojos se encontraron y como si el chico hubiera captado en ese preciso instante que se encontraba en los brazos de una extraña retrocedió un par de pasos, instantes después empezó a correr.

Winry lamento su falta de tacto pensando en que sino lo alcanzaba pronto quizás no volviera a verle nunca más, quería decirle que podía confiar en ella, conocía a su hermano y jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, pero apenas y empezaba a aceptar el hecho de que el hermano de Ed continuaba vivo, es decir ella lo había visto, escuchado llorar e incluso tocado, tenía que decírselo a Edward lo más pronto posible y tal vez Ed él pudiera salir de ese laberinto en que por voluntad propia se había metido…corrió tras él...

Al no dejaba de repetirse que era un tonto por haber confiado en una desconocida de esa manera, si le veían con ella le matarían al igual que habían hecho con la anciana que tan amablemente le había acogido cuando llego a la ciudad, no sabía nada de ese lugar, jamás debió escapar, pero tenía tantos deseos de ver a su hermano que quiso hacer lo imposible posible y comportarse siquiera una vez como él, fuerte, temerario, independiente…

—Lo siento mucho…—se disculpo apresuradamente tras haber chocado con alguien, una chica de tez oscura y cabella castaño temblaba en el suelo, asustada sostenía un celular en sus manos, estaba llorando…se conmovió ante la escena, quiso decir o hacer algo por ella, pero aquella joven que antes le había interceptado llego hasta él.

—Espera, por favor…—le dijo tomándolo del brazo una vez mas, su semblante cambio al ver a la otra joven—. Rose, ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó centrando la atención en la joven.

—Algo malo le ha pasado a Russel—confesó la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

Edward observaba, debería estar asustado, nervioso, atemorizado, cualquier sentimiento ajeno a la familiaridad que sentía en ese lugar, Envy había tenido razón, de alguna forma el estar en ese lugar le hacía sentir como en casa, pero no sentía la alegría y paz que recordaba haber compartido con su hermano y madre, sino la soledad y angustia que había tenido que afrontar cuando encontraron el cadáver de su hermano y su padre le dejo al cuidado de su madre, le amaba y se alegraba de tenerla a su lado, aunque había momentos en que la desesperación se apoderaba de su ser y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de ese lugar al que llamaba hogar…

—Esta fue mi casa—susurró para si mismo pasando las manos por las blancas paredes, cerró los ojos y pudo verse a si mismo corriendo por esos pasillos junto a Al, los recuerdos que durante tanto tiempo había suprimido empezaron a regresar.

Lo había llevado hasta ese enorme edificio en medio del desierto y ahora le conducían por lo que desde su punto de vista era un laberinto, Envy bostezaba bastante aburrido ante la situación, él intentaba siquiera mantenerse despierto, la misma sensación asfixiante y adormecedora que había sentido en su encuentro con Shuo Tucker amenazaba con derrumbarlo, pareciera que la cabeza le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, imágenes, sonidos, personas relacionadas con ese lugar interrumpían atropelladamente dentro de su mente, las veía y escuchaba, mas no podía enlazarlas, carecían de sentido…

Se detuvo un segundo y recargó sobre la pared, no podía caer ahora, habiendo llegado tan lejos en un momento crucial como aquel no era posible que él…, no importó lo mucho que se dijo a si mismo que debería mantenerse firme, fuerte, consciente…en cuestión de segundos cayó al suelo y se sumergió en un mundo repleto de sueños y recuerdos…

Despertó en una habitación blanca…

"Que novedoso" pensó con ironía, le dolía la cabeza y tenía nauseas, su mente se encontraba los suficientemente estable como para recordar en donde y como se encontraba o al menos eso habría hecho si conociera las respuestas; se sentó sobre la cama, esperaría y…

—Buenos días, hijo—le saludó un hombre sentado en una esquina de la habitación, se sobresaltó por la impresión, no había sentido la presencia de persona alguna en ningún instante.

—Pa…—negó con la cabeza, no lo era, el parecido físico era impresionante, el cabello rubio, las arrugas en el rostro, la musculatura de su cuerpo, pero él no era su padre, mejor para él quién carecía de todo deseos de verle; intentó ponerse de pie, su cuerpo no respondió, concluyó que le habían aplicado algún tipo de medicamento que le impedía moverse, estaba preparado para eso, no obstante la impotencia se apoderó de él, detestaba sentirse tan pequeño y débil, gruñó en voz alta; el hombre sonrió.

—Puedes decirme "Father".

Todo rastro de enojo o furia se evaporó, aquella era la persona a la que había buscado con tanto afán, quién se suponía tenía las respuestas.

—¿Tú mataste a Al?—preguntó sin titubeos.

—Si—respondió el anciano, Ed cerró los ojos, estaba preparado para esa respuesta, necesitaba valor para realizar la segunda—. ¿Por qué?

—Ese niño planeaba decirte la verdad cuando cumplieras dieciséis años, era demasiado pronto para que lo descubrieras, pero ahora no tiene caso el que te lo ocultemos más.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Descuida, hemos preparado esto desde hace tiempo, no dolerá, sólo será un insignificante piquete—. Su rostro continuaba inexpresivo, carente de emociones verdaderas, ni siquiera enojo o alegría, Ed no quería admitirlo, pero su presencia la atemorizaba demasiado.

Una mujer vestida como doctora entró a la habitación, sacó una jeringa y un pequeño frasco, le inyectó el líquido sin problemas, intentó oponer resistencia, aunque fue inútil, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes y entonces comprendió todo, sus recuerdos perdidos, la familiaridad que sentía hacia ese lugar y el porque de la muerte de Al…

_El menor vio a los médicos con ojos asustados, quiso gritar y comportarse como un niño caprichoso tal y como tenía por costumbre, pero los médicos le habían amenazado, temía que ahora cumplieran su promesa, mas abandonar el único hogar y familia que recordaba tener no era una idea que le gustaba, no quería separarse de Al e ir con ese otro Alphonse, podía verse, hablar y hasta oler igual que su hermano menor, pero jamás sería su hermanito._

—_¿Le van a matar?—preguntó Ed observando al niño que tenía exactamente su mismo aspecto recostado sobre la cama, se inclinó sobre él y le tocó la frente, eran idénticos, incluso tenían las mismas huellas dactilares, impulsado por la curiosidad minutos atrás lo había comprobado._

_La doctora a cargo asintió, las lágrimas abarrotaron sus ojos, no era justo, no debía morir, él era la copia, no ese otro niño que estaba sobre la cama, quién debería morir era él, no ese pequeño que no entendería ni siquiera el porque iba a ser asesinado; le susurró una disculpa al oído, era lo mínimo que podía hacer y dolía saberlo._

_La primera vez que se había enterado no lo había entendido del todo, nacer para ser un experimento con fines científicos no era una idea que un niño de tres años asimilará con realidad, a los cuatro años empezó a comprender y sentir odio por todos los que le rodeaban, sobretodo por aquellos niños que tenían el mismo aspecto de él y Al y la fortuna de vivir en el mundo exterior, con cinco años y sabiendo que tendría que abandonar ese lugar y a su hermano para suplantar a su otro "yo" no podía sentirse peor._

_Lloró durante horas, durmió abrazado de Al durante toda la noche y no fue capaz de decirle que tal vez fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos…_

Abrió los ojos, tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas, había llorado en sueños o mejor dicho bajo el efecto de esa droga; se mantuvo un largo rato ahí, sin mover siquiera un solo musculo, asimilando sus recuerdos y una verdad que por momentos distaba de creíble; él no era un clon ni nada por el estilo, sino una copia o algo así, un embrión creado con propósitos científicos que por el momento continuaba sin conocer; sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar y descubrir que todo eso no había sido más que un sueño o una larga pesadilla, se despertaría y Al le sonreiría y le reprendería por andar tan atrasado con sus deberes, reirían juntos y como siempre los dejaría para más tarde, cuando no hubiera tempo de hacerlos y se viera obligado a resolverlos apresuradamente…Pero estaba consciente de que no era cierto, el Al que había creído conocer y amar no era su hermano o ¿tal vez si?

La desesperación empezó a invadirle, había descubierto quién era, más continuaba sin comprenderlo del todo…pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que el muchacho de mirada tierna por él que tanto había luchado creyendo que en algún lugar del mundo continuaba con vida había muerto y nada podría cambiar esa realidad.

Los minutos, horas, días pasaron…el tiempo se había detenido de alguna forma para él, pese a que podía moverse decidió permanecer ahí, en espera de que sus ideas tomaran una forma, cualquiera, se negaba a creer que en segundos toda su realidad había desaparecido.

La puerta se abrió una vez más, la misma enfermera que le había inyectado entró a la habitación y deposito en la mesita adjunta una bandeja con comida, se negó a comerla por temor a que contuviera algún tipo de droga, además de que por el momento no tenía hambre. Instantes después el hombre al que llamaban Father entró a la habitación, Ed le observó con una expresión de respeto y odio, controlaba su vida, no quería creerlo ni aceptarlo, pero esa era una verdad irrefutable.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó el hombre sentándose junto a él.

Ed sonrió por debajo, irónico contesto.

—Como si toda mi vida hubiera cambiado en un segundo. ¿Dónde esta Alphonse?

—Escapo.

—No es posible, es imposible huir de este lugar, le dejaron ir, ¿Por qué?

—Tenemos nuestras razones, es todo.

—Mi mad…—se contuvo de terminar la palabra, pero decidió que no importaba, independientemente de las circunstancias y razones esa mujer lo había cuidado y amado durante más de diez años, si eso no la convertía en su madre no era capaz de imaginar lo que si la haría—. ¿Mi madre lo sabe?—terminó segundos después.

—Si, ella lo sabe, prefirió una dulce mentira a aceptar que su hijo había muerto.

—Me siento todavía confuso—confesó—Al y yo somos experimentos, pero…

—¿Has escuchado de la alquimia?

—La alquimia es una ciencia desaparecida, muerta, bastante inútil desde mi punto de vista—se sorprendió el escuchar a su voz tan animada, aunque carecía de emociones, fluía con naturalidad constante.

—Eso es lo que pensaron en aquella época cuando devaluaron esa ciencia.

—Sino me equivoco quiere a la piedra filosofal para adquirir vida eterna, suena estúpido el crear tantos proyectos "científicos" con un fin tan patético. Para eso nacimos, Al y yo…para…

—Ser perfectos y conseguir todo lo que nadie jamás ha logrado—interrumpió, Ed no le miraba ya, molesto lo tomó del rostro y obligó a verle—. Te dimos inteligencia, belleza, talento, perspicacia. Todo eso tiene un precio.

—Supongo…—murmuró y cerró los ojos, en ese instante decidió que no estaba dispuesto a pagar siempre el precio—. Sólo tengo una pregunta.

El adulto asintió retornando a su posición anterior.

—¿Por qué desea obtener la inmortalidad?

—Ese es el deseo de todo ser humano.

—¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres?

—Eso es algo que algún día sabrás.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Ed permaneció un largo rato ahí sin siquiera parpadear.

* * *

Rose le mostró el celular a Winry y los mensajes que Russel había enviado hacía menos de una hora.

"_Estoy en problemas, salgan del hotel, me persiguen y no se si pueda escapar"_

"_Están en peligro"_

"_Huyan"_

—Hace cinco minutos me llamó—explicó al haberse tranquilizado un poco—parecía asustado y agitado, no entendí, la comunicación se cortó antes de…escuché un par de balazos y…

—Tranquila Rose, todo estará bien. Es decir…—habría dado cualquier cosa porque un hombre grande y fuerte viniera a rescatarla en ese momento al igual que en las películas que estrenaban cada verano y tanto criticaba, tenía miedo y estaba asustada, quería volver a casa y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente recién preparado por su abuela, pero no tenía tiempo para fantasear con tonterías, Russell estaba en peligro y ellos también, no tenía manera de comprobarlo, pero lo sentía, debían ocultarse en un lugar donde no pudieran localizarlos fácilmente.

—Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa—se repitió en voz baja sintiéndose más que frustrada y lamentando no ser tan inteligente como Ed o Russel quiénes siempre encontraban alternativas fiables—piensa, piensa, piensa—repitió al darse cuenta que no era momento de pensar en tonterías—. ¡Lo tengo!—exclamó orgullosa en segundos—se he de una persona que puede ayudarnos—concluyó y tomándolos a ambos de las manos los condujo hasta donde recordaba quedaba la dirección, tal vez no era la mejor alternativa, aunque si la única.

* * *

De vuelta a la vida laboral, al estrés, al encuentro con personas que fingían ser sus amigos y escupían pestes a sus espaldas…bueno, esa era su vida, la que había elegido y aún más importante luchado para conseguir, quizás no fuera la mejor, pero ofrecía cosas realmente buenas en ocasiones, él que en esos momentos no fuera capaz de apreciarlas no significaba que no existieran, tal vez las vacaciones podían catalogarse dentro de estas, lástima que su jefe le hubiera advertido que no volvería a tenerlas en un periodo menor a cinco años, después de todo se había tomado cinco meses ininterrumpidos de las tres semanas que en realidad le habían dado, lo importante era que tenía un trabajo que amaba y una vida que odiaba, no siempre se tenía todo en la vida, esa era una verdad que Roy Mustang no se limitaba a aceptar, sino también aplicar, le ayudaba a ser un poco mas "feliz".

Buscó entre la montaña de papeles los documentos que tendría que leer esa noche, trabajaba en un articulo sobre la violencia infantil y los datos no dejaban de sorprenderle, tanto niños lastimados por personas que se suponían debían protegerles, la palabra "horrorizado" podría sonar exagerada, mas la situación lo ameritaba. También conducía el noticiero más importante del horario nocturno, el rating continuaba siendo alto, tras cinco meses de ausencia la gente había aceptado su regreso a la televisión casi de manera inmediata, su madre adoptiva estaba en lo cierto, tenía un talento nato para agradarle a las personas y un bonito rostro, la combinación perfecta, una cosa menos de la que ocuparse. No obstante su principal preocupación la encabezaba un chiquillo de dieciséis años encerrado en una prisión por voluntad propia y que al parecer había escapado hacía tres días, con ello el plan tan minuciosamente había planeado junto a Riza y que el mismo Ed había propuesto se venía abajo, podía haber huido por voluntad propia al estar demasiado asustado como para continuar adelante, aunque realmente lo dudaba, ese niño tenía una determinación que en pocas personas haber visto, tal vez simplemente le habían matado, imposible de averiguarlo…pero no podía hacer nada más allá que observar y esperar, esperar a que Edward contactará con él o Riza, o que en alguna de las próximas noches le comunicarán que tendría que informar del hallazgo del cadáver de un adolescente…prefería no detenerse a pensar demasiado en esta última opción.

Su celular sonó, no esperaba a nadie y menos que le llamarán a las dos de la mañana, cuando se suponía debería estar durmiendo.

—Bueno—respondió sin gran entusiasmo.

—Perdona que sea tan tarde—casi saltó de la cama al escuchar la conocida voz—pero realmente me siento sola, necesito hablar contigo y decirte todo lo que no pude confesar aquella vez, ya sabes…entre nosotros.

—Comprendo, a mi también me gustaría escucharlo, dime donde y cuando…

Intentó sonar jovial, coqueto, arrogante para corresponder al esfuerzo que seguramente Riza estaba haciendo al otro lado de la línea, admitía que no se conocían de toda la vida, pero si lo suficiente como para reconocer que había una importante razón por la que la agente le estuviera llamando a esas horas antes de la fecha mínima que habían establecido para contactarse entre sí.

—Quiero hacer algo para ti, podría venir a desayunar mañana…—pausó un segundo antes de agregar con aire seductor—a mi departamento…

—Será un placer—. Segundos después colgó, tenían la ligera sospecha de que sus líneas podrían estar interceptadas, una conversación informal de ese tipo no daría lugar a sospechas de que trabajaban en algo de índole superior, pese a ello estaba seguro de que además de la fuga de Ed algo más había pasado, algo que definitivamente no estaba en los planes.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Aquí se revela gran parte del misterio, aunque supongo que algunos no lo comprendieron del todo, lo admito es bastante confuso, aún quedas MUCHAS cosas por abarcar y les suplico que tengan paciencia, me gusta más o menos como se va desarrollando la trama y bueno, supongo que tendrán dudas y demás, en cualquier caso no duden en decírmelo, por favor. Creo que me he dejado llevar por mi imaginación y creado algo más grande de lo que puedo abarcar, al ser varios personajes es difícil abarcar a todos en un capi.

Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen que no pueda responderlos, sigo con problemas de Inter y ahora se me corta a cada rato, lo que es un problema al momento de descargar, pero sepan que los leo y agradezco MUCHO.

Recibí un comentario donde preguntaban si iba a haber alquimia en este fic y tras pensarlo, cuadrar ideas y demás, pero será la alquimia de nuestro mundo combinada con la de fma, después de todo fma no es fma sin alquimia, aunque todavía necesito documentarme con el tema en cuestión a fondo.

Cualquier comentario, queja, duda, sugerencia, crítica, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8.- ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD**

Una parte de si quería creer que si cerraba los ojos siquiera un instante despertaría en una realidad diametralmente opuesta a la suya, deseaba huir, irse lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarle nunca más ni tuviera que lidiar contra conspiraciones que por momentos escapaban de su entendimiento, echado sobre aquel pasto y con la brisa fresca acariciándole el rostro quiso que el mundo llegará a su fin en ese preciso instante, arrasará con él y todos los que le rodeaban y se llevará aquella existencia que tanto había llegado a detestar.

—¿Piensas quedarte tirado todo el día en ese lugar?

Ed abrió los ojos, no podía esperar menos si voluntariamente había acudido con esa mujer, jamás le vería con lástima ni mostraría un asomo piedad o compasión, sólo sinceridad y amor.

Le habían permitido salir de ese lugar con la condición de que tendría que volver cuando se lo solicitarán, su primera idea había sido regresar junto a su madre y…Winry, pero ellas querrían respuestas, todo el mundo las quería y él no estaba dispuesto a dárselas, con su sola presencia les ponía en peligros, confesarles lo que había descubierto las orillaría hasta la muerte.

—Maestra—musitó sentándose sobre sus pies, la mujer le lanzó una escoba y un cubo.

—Ponte a limpiar—le dijo tomándolo del brazo para ponerlo de pie—la cena aún no esta lista, pero no me gusta el verte tirado todo el día ahí sin hacer otra cosa que ver el cielo y lamentarte por el pasado.

—También lo hago por el futuro—respondió en una broma que tenía mayor realidad que humor, mas obedeció, tenía razón, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no veía una salida, sin importar hacia donde o que tan lejos miraba no veía más que oscuridad.

Su padre se mudaban constantemente por cuestiones laborales cuando era niño, él y su familia le acompañaban, ese pueblo era uno de los lugares donde recordaba que habían permanecido mayor tiempo; en ese periodo había conocido a aquella mujer de mirada penetrante y voz profunda, al principio le había asustado y observaba desde lejos, en ese entonces unos chicos mayores que él le molestaban, él se defendía tanto como su capacidad le daba, mas al ser pequeño y delgado tenía escazas probabilidades de ganarles. Un día esa mujer que en otro tiempo le inspiraba temor le había defendido, no es que les hubiera dado una paliza a esos niños que su mente infantil lucían tan intimidantes o se hubiera mostrado como una bruja de cuentos de hadas, lo que en realidad le había sorprendido y llamado la atención era su presencia: firme, directa, imponente. Al verla él quiso ser como ella.

Limpiar era relajante, ahora entendía porque Al lo hacía antes de presentar exámenes, alejaba la tensión y aclaraba las ideas, sin agregar el detalle de que era una excelente actividad física.

Pensó en Izumi y lo extraordinaria que era, incluso le llamaba maestra, algo que ni los mismos profesores habían conseguido de su parte; gracias a ella había aprendido lo básico de las ciencias que tanto amaba y a las que planeaba dedicar su vida: química, física, biología…y además le había demostrado que él ser un científico no significaba necesariamente que fuera un chico débil o retraído del que otros pudieran abusar con facilidad, le había enseñado a pelear y a defenderse por si mismo, quizás por esa razón había acudido a verla, deseaba volver a creer que tenía el control sobre su vida.

Dejó la escoba a un lado, se dirigió a la cocina y dijo con una seriedad no correspondiente a un chico de su edad.

—Necesito hablar.

Izumi asintió, sirvió dos tazas de café y apago el fuego; desde el momento en que Ed había aparecido en su casa a mitad de la noche sin otra cosa que su ropa supo que algo terrible le había pasado, él se limitó a decir que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse por un tiempo, sin explicaciones o excusas y con el mismo silencio y apatía con que llegó había permanecido por días, ella había respetado su silencio al no formular pregunta alguna, cuando estuviera listo para hablar lo haría.

Colocó ambas tazas sobre la mesas y supo que el momento había llegado, Ed empezó la conversación con una inusual pregunta.

—¿Cree en la alquimia?

* * *

Riza le extendió una taza de café a cada chico, con un botiquín y pese a los quejidos de Al curó sus heridas y le limpió la sangre fresca. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, un minuto a solas, pero esos niños parecían necesitarla más que su mente a ella, habían llegado tan asustados, su primera impresión fue reprenderlos por actuar de una forma tan absurda, pero tras pensárselo mejor había decidido que no necesitaban regaños, el que estuviera impactados y hasta cierto modo conmocionados con la situación resultaba natural, incluso ella estaba nerviosa.

Observó el reloj, las siete de la mañana, el desayuno estaba preparado en la mesa y los cubiertos dispuestos, únicamente faltaba él, posiblemente no había sido la mejor decisión el llamarlo, pero no tenía nadie más en que confiar, le dio un sorbo a su taza, el timbre sonó…

—Buenos días—le saludó Roy entregándole una bolsa de donas—. Creí que sería agradarle comerlas por la mañana, si es que no le tienes miedo a las calorías.

—Para nada—respondió Riza con una sonrisa, un beso amistoso en la mejilla derecha y la escena se completo, segundos después le hizo pasar.

—¿Acaso no son precauciones innecesarias si tomamos en consideración el hecho que de ellos ya se encuentren aquí?—inquirió irónico observando a los muchachos.

—Bastantes en realidad, pero mantengo la esperanza de que no les hayan visto venir hasta aquí, las cortinas han permanecido cerradas desde anoche.

—Edward te dijo que no te involucrarás en esto—objeto Roy con dureza dirigiéndose a Winry quién avergonzada bajo la mirada—tenía sus razones y ahora lo veo, tu vida esta en peligro. Infórmenme de la situación de inmediato.

—No tienes más que mirar para saberlo—declaró Riza tomando delicadamente a Al del brazo—. No hay lugar a dudas, es el hermano menor de Ed…

Roy casi se atraganta con su propia saliva en ese momento, era cierto que había apoyado a aquel muchacho en esa loca aventura, más eso no significaba que creyera por completo en sus palabras, por momentos llego incluso a pensar que sólo era un niño que se negaba a aceptar la muerte de su hermano a tal grado que creaba fantasías dentro de su mente con tal fervencia que él mismo terminaba por creerlas. Pero allí estaba de pie, la mirada tímida, el cabello grisáceo, los mismos ojos…el chico de las fotografías, sin lugar a dudas era Alphonse Elric.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?—preguntó tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y ante la sorprendida mirada de todos llevándolo hasta otra habitación, había leído su diario, contenía respuestas pero también preguntas y estas parecían superar en número a las primeras—. ¿Qué significa esto que escribiste? ¿Acaso ya sabías que iban a intentar matarte? ¿Por qué no contactaste con tu hermano antes?

—¡Detenté!—exigió Riza entrando a la recamara—. Ya hemos intentado hallar respuestas a esas preguntas, no recuerda demasiado; en realidad todo lo que nos dice nada tiene que ver con la vida que Ed dice llevaban juntos, ni siquiera sabe que tiene una madre. Tal vez sea amnesia o algo similar, pero no podemos presionarlo, esta asustado y es un niño aun. ¡Basta!

Sólo en ese momento Roy fue consciente de la manera en que su tono de voz se había elevado, realmente debía haber sonado atemorizante, pensaba en disculparse cuando Al le interrumpió.

—Yo no sé quienes son ustedes…mi hermano, mi hermano murió hace mucho tiempo…No se de que me hablan, corrí tanto y tan lejos que…esa mujer—se sentó sobre la cama, lucía devastado aunque ninguna lágrima demostrará su dolor—. ¡No entiendo nada!

Roy suspiró, no debía haberlo tratado de esa manera, había perdido el sentido común.

Riza le vio fijamente y con una frialdad increíble le dijo.

—Debemos hablar.

El asintió y se dejo llevar hasta otra habitación,

—¿De que diario hablas?—cuestionó ella, desde siempre había sabido que le ocultaba algo, pero hasta ese momento tenía la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Avergonzado sacó de su chaqueta el cuaderno, se lo entregó intentado justificarse en el proceso.

—El diario de Al, lo encontré mientras te recuperabas, hay algunos fragmentos interesantes y bastantes desconcertantes. No quería que te involucrarás más de lo necesario, estamos pisando terreno minado y cualquier paso en falso nos conduciría hacia…

—¿Las partes encerradas son aquellas que te llamaron la atención?—interrumpió hojeándolo.

—Si…lo demás es intranscendental aunque también sería bueno que lo leyeras. Perdona si te he ofendido de alguna manera, yo sólo quería…

—Tenías tus razones, ¿cierto? No recuerdo haber acordado que nos contaríamos todos nuestros secretos, no tengo derecho a exigir nada y viceversa, no obstante me habría gustado que compartieras esto contigo, es imposible escapar de un campo minado una vez que estas dentro de el.

Leyó las partes importantes en minutos, sin decir una palabra volvió a la habitación donde Al aun permanecía sentado, con el cuaderno en manos leyó en voz alta.

"_Hoy me han amenazado, dicen que si le digo algo a Ed me matarán y también a mi madre; tengo que hacerlo, Ed merece saberlo"_

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué lo escribiste?

—Yo no escribí eso—replicó sorprendido de que le adjudicarán esas palabras, es cierto que mi hermano se llamaba Ed, pero…el murió hace mucho…

No tenía sentido, sin importar cuantas veces se lo dijeran o en que forma se lo preguntarán ese muchacho parecía no tener la menor idea de lo que le hablaban. Le tendió un lapicero y una libreta.

—Escribe tu nombre, por favor—pidió, Al lo hizo, comparó las letras, ambas eran bonitas y tenían un trazo fino y delicado, pero había ligeras diferencias, no era una experta pero la manera de escribir decía mucho de la persona en cuestión.

—¿Has estudiado Grafología?—le preguntó Roy quién miraba atento la manera en que estudiaba las letras.

—La usamos en un caso, no es un método del todo aceptable, pero creo que nos puede decir mucho de una persona.

—¿Y que nos puedes decir de él?

—No lo sé, la única diferencia importante radica en la inclinación de las letras, mira…—le mostró el cuaderno—la inclinación de las letras en el cuaderno es vertical y la que ahora mismo acaba de escribir me parece un tanto más inclinada a la derecha, refleja que tienen caracteres diferentes

—Esto debe de estar bastante mal para que hagamos uso de esto—objeto Roy al no encontrarle utilidad.

—Yo vi el cadáver de este chico y la manera en que su hermano se derrumbó al verle, quizás sea momento de creer en imposibles. Antes de eso, tenemos un problema aún con esos niños. ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

—Los enviaremos a casa, no le diremos nada de Ed ni de que ha desaparecido del reformatorio. No se me ocurre ningún lugar seguro donde puedan estar.

—¿Y él?—preguntó refiriéndose a Al.

—Sé de un lugar donde estará relativamente a salvo, no hay manera de que aquí lo este. Si logramos llegar hasta esa mujer lo consideraré todo un logro.

—¿Qué mujer?—Inquirió Riza al percibir el ligero temblor y nerviosismo en la voz del engreído reportero.

—Su nombre es Olivia Armstrong.

* * *

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro adolescente del vecindario Izumi se habría sentido sinceramente ofendida ante la pregunta al concluir que se trataba de una broma, pero Ed lo decía con tal confianza y firmeza que no tuvo otra opción más que responderle con el mismo respeto que si hablará con un colega.

—Es una ciencia desaparecida, evoca desprecio, curiosidad, atracción…

—A decir verdad yo tampoco creo en ella, pero si en la Piedra Filosofal; se supone que debo crearla, pero…suena tan irreal que ni siquiera estoy seguro de no haber perdido la cabeza, tal vez me despierte en cualquier momento en un hospital siquiátrico con una camisa de fuerza...

—¡Ed, escúchame!—le gritó ella conmovida antes su desesperación—. ¡No has enloquecido, si así fuera yo sería la primera en decírtelo!—. Su brusca voz tomó por sorpresa a Ed, pero cuando su rostro se suavizo y ella añadió "Todo estará bien" supo que podía confiar en ella, no se había equivocado de persona.

—No sé por donde empezar—admitió avergonzado.

—Empieza por el principio, tenemos toda la noche y quizás más si hace falta.

—Usted sabe que yo no tengo recuerdos por debajo de los cinco años, durante mucho tiempo creí que era por causa de mi secuestro, algo terrible debía haberme pasado para que bloqueará todo eso y a tal nivel. Si le dijera en este momento que yo no soy Edward Elric, sino sólo Edward, ¿Qué diría?

—Eres quién eres, nada más. Para mi eres Ed—Izumi le acarició el cabello, Ed tomó aire y prosiguió.

—Ese hombre, al que le llaman "Father" dijo que yo y mi hermano éramos experimentos, humanos creados con fines específicos. En realidad al principio había cuatro embriones, ambos fueron insertados en mujeres diferentes, se busco incluso que tuvieran cierto parecido físico para que nadie sospechará, dos de ellos fueron puestos dentro del vientre de mi madre...y los otros se desarrollaron en otra mujer. Mi madre, es decir…bueno…—la desesperación se empezaba a apoderar de él al intentar buscar una manera sencilla de explicarlo sin parecer un sicópata, necesitaba decirlo o correría el riego de enloquecer en cualquier momento; su mano temblaba, Izumi colocó la suya encima.

—Esta bien Ed, entiendo…yo entiendo.

—Mi madre biológica o la mujer que nos dio a luz nos entrego al laboratorio encargado del experimento—prosiguió apretando tan fuerte la mano de su maestra que temía más tarde le dejará algún moretón—ella era una científica y sabía del experimento. Yo viví en ese lugar hasta los cinco años, junto a Al, de alguna manera siempre lo supe, sabía que Al y yo éramos diferentes y que había otros niños iguales a nosotros fuera de ahí, les envidiaba…Parte del experimento consistía en ver como el ambiente influenciaba en la personalidad de los niños, hicieron un intercambio, yo quién siempre había permanecido encerrado en ese lugar rodeado de médicos fui intercambiado por aquel, ese otro que tanto envidiaba…Me arrebataron mis recuerdos y me trasladaron a otra realidad, abandoné a Al dos veces y eso es algo que jamás me podré perdonar.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a escurrirle por la mejilla, se consideraba capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa, menos la muerte de su hermano, no importaba que no fuera parte de sus primeros años, lo había sido más de la mitad de su vida y no quería creer que se hubiera ido para siempre.

—Al murió…—confesó finalmente en voz baja, Izumi se puso de pie y le abrazó, Ed no respondió, permaneciendo en la misma posición, apretaba los nudillos intentado reprimir las lágrimas, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles—. Al me lo iba a decir—prosiguió—él sabía que yo no era su verdadero hermano, por eso le mataron, aún no era tiempo…El cadáver que identifique aquel día era el de mi hermano. Esta muerto, por mi culpa…por mi culpa…por mi culpa…

Lo repitió hasta quedarse sin saliva, Izumi no dijo nada, las palabras no servían en momentos así, nada de lo que ella le dijera lo haría sentir mejor o cambiaría las cosas, lo mejor por el momento es que sacará todo esa angustia, culpa, desesperación, miedo que había contenido durante tanto tiempo.

Ed lloró en brazos de su maestra durante horas hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Tomó la taza de café, jugueteó con ella durante un rato, tenía mucho trabajo, demasiado, mas no podía controlarse, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se sentía apto como para realizar una investigación de campo, por fortuna al momento se hallaba en la parte teórica, recabar información, comparar datos, investigar rumores…según sus cálculos debería acabar dentro de algunos días con esa fase y tendría que enfrentarse al mundo, tenía cierto talento así que no tendría problemas, pero en ese momento sólo había una persona con la que verdaderamente quería y necesitaba hablar, ese chiquillo había distorsionado su vida tanto como un hijo o inclusive más, la ironía de la situación le arrancaba una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Su jefe entró a la oficina en ese momento, intentó adoptar una pose de profesionalismo y productividad, tras sus últimas "largas vacaciones" no podía dar un motivo extra para ser despedido.

King Bradley era el dueño y director de la compañía televisora más importante e influyente en el país, prestaba atención a toda su programación, pero mantenía un especial interés en el área de noticias, Roy había tenido en más de una ocasión la oportunidad de entablar conversación con él, le desagradaba, pero nada podía hacer al estar por debajo.

—Buenos días, Mustang—le saludó el mismo sonriéndole, Roy lo odiaba, en realidad detestaba aquella falsa e hipócrita sonrisa que parecía siempre tener en el rostro.

—Señor, un placer, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Quisiera hablar contigo sobre cierto asunto.

—¿Asunto?—. No le había agradado el tono en que lo había mencionado—. Sería interesante saber a que se refiere exactamente con la palabra "Asunto", mis investigaciones personales no tienen nada que ver con usted, lo establecimos en nuestro contrato, yo podría continuar siendo un periodista independiente hasta cierto punto.

—¿En verdad crees en lo que dices, Mustang?—cuestionó el mismo.

Roy sonrió antes de contestar.

—Ni por un momento.

Era cierto, el ambiente periodístico podía llegar a ser tan turbio e incluso más que el de los políticos o espectáculos, después de todo la información era poder y ellos la manejaban a su antojo, valiéndose únicamente de palabras podían encumbrar a quién se lo propusieran o arrastrarlo hasta un fracaso del que jamás se podría levantar. La independencia era un mentira y él no representaría la excepción.

—¿Dónde esta el niño?—preguntó su jefe quitándole la taza de café, se vieron con fijeza.

—¿A que niño se refiere?

No hubo respuestas, jugar al gato y ratón era inútil, su sonrisa se desvaneció en segundos, siempre había sospechado que le seguían, al final no había sido sólo su paranoia.

—Lo envié lejos, les llevará tiempo encontrarlo.

Una gota de sudor le escurrió por la frente, producto del nerviosismo y miedo, no le extrañaría que en cualquier momento le metieran un balazo en la frente, decir algo como que sabía demasiado y por eso le asesinaban sonaría estúpidamente arrogante, lo cierto es que apenas y tenía esbozos de información, sólo una punta de la madeja, pero si tiraba con la suficiente fuerza la desenvolvería por completo.

—Lo encontraremos si así lo queremos, todo esta saliendo tal y como lo planeamos. Señor Mustang puede continuar con sus investigaciones si así lo desea, sólo no revele nada a la comunidad. Después de todo usted aún podemos encontrarle cierta utilidad a sus capacidades, aunque no cometa el error de pensar que es irremplazable—. Bradley sonrió una vez más, le devolvió la taza de café y salió de su oficina.

Tomo el café ahora frío de la taza en unos segundos, la cafeína entró a su organismo y consiguió tranquilizarlo un poco, momentos después telefoneó a Riza, habían destrozado su departamento, seguramente también habían hecho lo mismo con el suyo.

Se alegró de haber tomados medidas preventivas con la información recolectada hasta el momento, sólo esperaba que su antigua rival fuera capaz de protegerla tanto como él.

Pero al pensar en Olivia Armstrong y el rencor que le guardaba todo asomo de duda se esfumó.

* * *

Ed tomó el transporte público para volver a casa, los asientos eran incómodos, pero los km recorridos de paisaje similar le había dado tiempo para pensar, ordenar sus ideas y trazar planes; aceptar que era una marioneta no iba con su personalidad, lucharía hasta la muerte si era necesario, pero al pensar que las personas que amaba podían resultar heridas o incluso algo peor su férrea postura decaía demasiado.

Salió de la estación, prefirió caminar en lugar de tomar un taxi, es cierto que se había dirigido a ese lugar con la intención de encontrar una explicación razonable para la muerte de su hermano, pero también había conseguido cosas buenas, tenía alegres recuerdos e incluso había hecho amigos…le gustó caminar y recordar esos momentos.

Se dirigió primero a su casa, tomó un baño y se cambió de ropa, planeaba quedarse una temporada ahí. Horas después tocó el timbre de Winry, deseaba verla con demasiada fuerza, pero la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba ahí opacaba esas emociones, confrontar a su madre o a la que durante años había creído como tal.

—Buenas noches, muchacho—le saludó Pinako al verlo.

Ed respondió con un saludo de muñeca y entró a la casa, su caminar pausado lo delató ante la anciana, estaba asustado, se hizo a un lado, había estado hablando con Trisha días antes y ambas sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasará, al parecer éste se había agotado. Caminó hasta la habitación donde recordaba haber dejado hospedada a su madre, entró sin tocar a la puerta, ella dormía, tomó una silla y le observó, seguramente recién había tomado sus medicamentos, su expresión tenía una serenidad y apacibilidad que le causaba envidia, el acarició sus mejillas le amaba, nunca podría odiarla, sin importar lo que pasará eso era algo que jamás cambiaría, era parte de su realidad.

Lo tomó de la mano y recargó la cabeza a un lado de la cama, se durmió sin darse cuenta.

Las suaves caricias de su madre le despertaron más tarde, una sensación cálida le invadió, estaba en sus brazos.

—Edward, mi querido Edward—le susurró al oído creyendo que estaba dormido, tenía que disculparse por tantas cosas y continuaba sin perdonarse el hecho de haberlo abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, debió haber sufrido tanto con la muerte de su hermano, el reconocimiento del cuerpo, los preparativos del funeral, la mudanza…ella debió haberle sostenido, no él a ella—. Lo siento tanto, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre te amaré.

Ed había esperado meses para escuchar siquiera dos palabras que no denotarán dolor y desesperación por parte de su madre, en esos momentos se sintió tan feliz.

—Yo también te amo—respondió alejándose de su pecho, Trisha reconoció esa mirada al instante, su pequeño lo sabía, lo atrajo hacia si con mayor fuerza, seguramente le odiaría, no podría soportarlo, siquiera unos segundos quería creer que él continuaba viéndola como su madre y le amaba de igual manera—. ¿Lo sabías?—inquirió Ed sin alejarse.

—Me enteré años más tarde…—confesó ella llorando, las lágrimas golpearon el rostro de Ed—no podía hacer nada, si te lo decía únicamente te causaría dolor. Ya había perdido un hijo, la idea de que le pasará algo a otro… ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Los gemidos ahogados le conmovieron, mentiría si en algún momento cuando le dijeron que su madre estaba enterada desde un principio no había sentido cierto odio o rencor, pero no podía reprocharle nada, ella le había amado tal como a un hijo pese a que no lo era. Tomó su rostro, apartó un par de lágrimas y le besó en la mejilla.

—Esta bien, mamá, no pasa nada.

Después le abrazó…le quería y era todo lo que realmente importaba.

* * *

Winry veía por la ventana con desánimo, la idea de regresar y fingir que en realidad nada había pasado no le agradaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos el dejar atrás a Russel, tal vez estuviera muerto y ella literalmente estaba huyendo, si no podía siquiera ayudarlo a él con Edward nunca había tenido oportunidad alguna, sólo una niñita jugando a ser grande, se sentía tonta, deprimida e inútil…

Roy les había enviado en cuestión de horas de regreso bajo la condición de que no dijeran nada y le permitieran hacerse cargo de Al, Rose se había dirigido con unos familiares en un otra ciudad, bajo ninguna circunstancia podían garantizar la seguridad de ambas, pero las posibilidades de mantenerlas a salvo disminuían dramáticamente si regresaban a sus hogares; Winry no había tenido elección, el único familiar vivo que conocía era su abuela, le habían ofrecido otras opciones, pero se había negado. Quería estar de vuelta cuando Ed regresará, ¿Por qué tarde o temprano tenía que regresar, no?, y en ese momento ella…

Un hombre acompañado de un niño pequeño se paró delante del automóvil a mitad de la carretera, el conductor frenó apresuradamente; tenía instrucciones de no detenerse baja ninguna circunstancia, pero seguramente debían tener problemas que justificarán acciones tan arriesgadas, bajó la ventanilla unos centímetros, los suficientes para escucharlos hablar, el hombre y el niño se le acercaron, el menor sacó un arma y le disparó en la frente, la sangre emano, algunas gotas alcanzaron a Winry quién horrorizada ni siquiera podía gritar, se acuclilló al rincón del asiento pensando en que ella sería la próxima, tenía miedo, no quería morir, empezó a llorar…

—Buenas noches, señorita—le saludo el pequeño entrando al vehículo, le extendió la mano invitándola a salir, ella se negó a darle la mano; el niño soltó un suspiro—. Supongo que esto es inevitable, él no quiere que le hagamos daño, continuáremos como estaba planeado hasta ahora.

El adulto que le acompañaba y que hasta entonces se había mantenido distante de la situación la tomó del brazo con demasiada fuerza y le colocó un paño húmedo sobre el rostro, el olor le provocó nauseas, en minutos perdió el conocimiento.

La cabeza le dolía, tenía ganas de vomitar, no recordaba casi nada, volvía a casa, un hombre, un niño, disparos…se puso de pie sobre la cama gritando con desesperación, observó a su alrededor, era una habitación bonita y elegante, las paredes rosas, el enorme armario, la montaña de peluches, no le tomó mucho tiempo reconocer que era la típica habitación de una chica, mas no la suya, ella jamás tendría esa enorme colección de peluches en su recamara, la sola idea se tornaba incluso aberrante, ¿Qué podría hacer con más de cincuenta peluches de felpa?

Estaba asustada, centró su atención en cualquier cosa, se preguntó quién le había cambiado de ropa, el camisón blanco y de fino encaje que llevaba puesto quizás era lo único que realmente le gustaba en toda la habitación, empezó a llorar, no le gustaba ese lugar, quería ir a casa y…

La puerta se abrió, un chico de cabellos rubios entró a la recamara, se acercó hasta ella y le abrazo, ella lloró sin pensarlo.

—¡Ed! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenía tanto miedo… ¿Qué es este lugar?

El muchacho sujetó su cabeza y le besó, el impacto la dejó sin palabras, eso era algo que Edward Elric bajo ninguna circunstancia habría hecho, no sin temblar desenfrenadamente y empezar a decir tonterías, cuando se tomaron de la mano por accidente Ed casi se había desmayado, pero allí estaba con ese chico que tenía su mismo aspecto y que mostraba una experiencia impresionante en ese rubro para su edad, se alejó de él e intentó abofetearlo, el chico detuvo su mano en el proceso.

—Estoy en contra de la violencia—le dijo sujetándola de los brazos con fuerza—al menos aquella que no tiene el objetivo de acabar con tu enemigo en definitiva—añadió con una frialdad—. Le arrancó un mechón del cabello y lo comparó con el suyo—bonito color—agregó como si hablará de algo realmente importante—el mío es un tanto más oscuro. Si tuviéramos hijos serían preciosos. Un detalle más…—se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró—. Nunca vuelvas a llamarme Ed, dime Edward o algo realmente malo podría pasar. ¿Me he explicado?

La suave modulación de su voz denotaba un manejo pleno de la situación, una confianza y arrogancia inigualable..

—¿Quién eres tu?—preguntó seguro de que ese muchacho que denotaba perfección en todos los aspectos no podía tratarse del chico que en silencio se había enamorado.

Y el chico sonrió, pensando en que aquel niño le había quitado todo, ahora él tomaría venganza, le arrebataría todo aquello que amaba de tal manera que desearía jamás haber nacido y esa niña no era más que el principio de su plan. Poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole con un elegante movimiento un muñeco de felpa en forma de gato contestó:

—Ya te lo dije, soy Edward.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Y si alguien cree que estoy medio loca, ¿Qué puedo decir? Quizás sea cierto, XDDDD, aquí se descubre un poco más, entra nuevos personajes y hay un cambio de situaciones. La Grafología es una técnica que se encarga de analizar la personalidad las personas mediante su manera de escribir.

Entiendan que Ed esta demasiado sensible después de enterase de eso, por eso llora tanto, además de que como ya dije en un principio de las pocas cosas que realmente lo traumarían serían la muerte de su hermano y ahora lo ha confirmado.

No se si alguien se imaginaba que esto pasaría desde el principio, es decir di pistas a través de todos los capis, desde los sueños, pasando por los recuerdos y las situaciones, igual y la idea les parece trillada y me lanzan tomates, pero tengo un par de cosas planeadas para convertirla en algo "diferente".

Ahora si he respondido sus comentarios, aunque la situación resulto irónica.

Cualquier duda, crítica, sugerencia, comentario será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9.- RECUPERANDO LO PERDIDO**

A Ed le habría gustado permanecer ahí por siempre, alejado de los problemas y las mentiras, refugiado en los brazos de su madre y fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero no podía, debía volver y enfrentarse su realidad, sólo había sido un breve descanso en el viaje que había decidido emprender, quizás Al ya estuviera muerto, pero su otro hermano, el que aparecía en sus recuerdos y al que había prometido proteger por siempre debía encontrarse en algún lugar y él lo encontraría, jamás se perdonaría el haberlo olvidado, pero aún tenía tiempo para enmendar sus errores sin importar cual fuera el precio.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, un peldaño a la vez, se sentía mejor, pero no lo suficiente, mas eso no importaba, debía marcharse de ahí, moría en deseos de ver a Winry pero él no podría darle ninguna respuesta, se conformaría con verla desde la oscuridad de su habitación. Se disponía a salir cuando la voz de Pinako le sacó de sus delirios.

–Winry se marchó hace algunos días y no ha vuelto aún–le comentó la anciana, su expresión y tono expresaban desasosiego, Ed entendió lo que le quería decir, cerró los ojos…no debía actuar tontamente por más que quisiera, correr a buscarla sin tener la menor idea de donde se encontraba no tendría sentido alguno pero aquel era el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente.

–Despídame de mi madre, iré a Central ahora mismo.

Y tal como tenía planeado salió de la casa, no tenía tiempo para descansar, le habría gustado estar con su madre y consolarla ahora que sabía todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, pero Winry estaba en peligro, lo sentía dentro de si.

Esa misma tarde abordó un autobús, la visita que tenía planeada hacerle a su padre podía esperar.

* * *

Riza se recargó sobre la pared, necesitaba analizar la situación o cedería ante la presión, su departamento había sido destrozado por tercera vez, no le importaba en realidad, el verdadero pesar consistía en lo que ese significaba, la manera en que parecían haberse introducido en su vida, demasiado dentro como para sacarlos…telefoneo a Roy, confiaba en él, ni siquiera ella misma tenía idea de porque depositaba sus esperanzas en ese hombre, pero…no respondió, cerró los ojos; decidió dar un paseo antes de volverse loca, si querían asesinarla no importaba donde estuviera, simplemente lo harían, si tendría que enfrentarse a la muerte lo haría con valor o tal vez todo era producto de su paranoia, sentía como si estuviera participando en un juego en el que no conocía las reglas y eso le desesperaba.

Cerró la puerta y salió del edificio, mañana sería su día libre y no había nada importante que tuviera planeado, finalmente se sentó en medio de un parque, había traído consigo el último caso donde trabajaba, en realidad no le había sido asignado, pero ya que nadie parecía prestarle la importancia que ella creía debía merecer había optado por estudiarlo en su tiempo libre. Hojeó las notas con evidente escepticismo, continuaba sin comprender como es que la desaparición de los niños no le importará al departamento, el que fueran huérfanos no les hacía menos valiosos, pero al no tener a un familiar que estuviera reclamando por justicia la Sociedad adoptaba una postura de indiferencia; cerró la libreta suavemente, podía compensar la falta de un compañero o equipo policiaco, pero no su incapacidad para pensar, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para agregar un problema más a su interminable lista.

Su celular sonó, reconoció el número de Roy en la pantalla y con contenida impaciencia respondió.

–Supongo que ya no tiene caso fingir que no sabemos nada–respondió al escuchar cono Roy le invitaba a tomar un café esa misma noche, aceptó e intuyó que se traía algo más entre manos. Apenas y había colgado cuando su celular sonó nuevamente, su jefe le hablo para comunicarle que deseaba verla dentro de diez minutos en la jefatura para tratar asuntos de importancia, no era posible que justo esa noche la requiriera para algo cuando la mayor parte del tiempo la ignoraba, accedió no del todo complacida y de inmediato se dirigió hacia su trabajo.

Tomó un taxi y en menos de diez minutos se encontró frente a la puerta de su jefe, toco suavemente y en instantes recibió la orden de pasar encontrándose con su superior, Raven, un hombre ya entrado en años que le desagradaba en más de un sentido, metido en varios escándalos y acusado de corrupción de menores, desafortunadamente nunca se le comprobó nada por lo que sin importar las nauseas que le causaba su sola presencia estaba obligaba a respetarlo y acatar sus órdenes.

–Buenas noche, señor, me gustaría saber las razones por las que me ha mandado a llamar.

–Andamos cortos de personal y necesitamos que nos apoyes en un determinado asunto, se trata de un niño que amenaza con suicidarse, al parecer sus padres se separaron hace algunos meses y no ha podido superarlo.

–Me temo que esa no es mi especialidad, no creo poder ser del todo útil.

–En alguna que otra ocasión habrá tomado algún curso en lo referente a esto–replicó el anciano sonriéndole con una sonrisa bonachona–no debería tener muchos problemas en lidiar con un niño, es un trabajo sencillo...confío en sus capacidades, puede hacerlo.

Abrió la boca para replicar, mas prefirió callar, odiaba trabajar con personas vivas, prefería la indiferencia y putrefacción que le proporcionaban los que eran asesinados, podía escucharse frío e incluso desalmado, pero así era como se sentía, los seres humanos eran demasiado complejos para su gusto.

–Me dirigiré de inmediato hasta allá–concluyó dando por zanjado el asunto.

Una patrulla le esperaba fuera, el protocolo indicaba que en caso de un intento de suicidio no se llevarán armas, prefirió tampoco ponerse al chaleco, era un niño asustado, si no tenía el cuidado suficiente probablemente le asustaría, además tampoco creía que su vida corriera riesgo alguno.

Llegaron al edificio, un infante de aproximadamente once años amenazaba con arrojarse desde el último piso de un edificio de dieciocho pisos, los bomberos estaban abajo, pero no tenía que considerarse una experta en la materia para saber que sin importar sus esfuerzos ninguna persona sobreviviría a una caída desde esa distancia y si por obra de un milagro lo hacía quedaría con graves secuelas.

Repartió órdenes entre sus subordinados y entró al edificio, subió por el elevador para ahorrar tiempo y ordenar sus ideas, en casos como aquel cada segundo y palabra tenían un valor irrecuperable; el plan era simple, lo haría desistir y lo alejaría de la situación de riesgo, a partir de ese momento alguien más se encargaría del pequeño.

Abrió la puerta que daba hasta la azotea y entró a la misma, el niño le esperaba y contrario a lo que se imaginaba su rostro reflejaba indiferencia e incluso hastío en lugar de la expresión desencajada que presentaban las personas al borde del colapso.

–Señorita–le llamó el mismo con su infantil voz–. ¿Trae consigo un arma?

–No, nada con lo que pueda hacerte daño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Mi nombre es Selim, aunque algunas personas prefieren decirme Pride…yo prefiero esto último–el pequeño extendió su mano para que Riza lo sujetará y con ayuda de esta bajó del borde desde el cuál amenazaba hacía horas con arrojarse, Riza lo cargó tomándolo por el pecho y puso a salvo en piso firme, sorprendida de que lo sencillo que había sido–. Vamos adentro…–llamó el chiquillo con una expresión de verdadera alegría tomando su muñeca y volvieron al pasillo–Señorita Hawkeye, estoy seguro de que usted es una excelente policía…honesta, buena, inteligente…

Riza soltó su muñeca en ese momento, nunca había mencionado su nombre, su inocente y tierna imagen le había provocado tan buena impresión que jamás había imaginado se tratará de una trampa.

El menor observó el rostro asustado de la mujer, sonrió con malicia y retrocediendo unos pasos sacó un arma de entre sus ropas, le apuntó directamente al rostro seguro de que a una distancia tan corta no podría fallar.

–El que usted halla preferido no traer consigo un arma no significa que yo debo hacer lo mismo…

Lo sabían, ellos lo sabían, cerró los ojos y escuchó al gatillo ser apretado, en los siguientes segundos no pensó en otra cosa en que no había sido capaz de hacérselo saber a Roy, una vez más y al igual que con su padre había fallado…

* * *

Había días que simplemente podían considerarse terribles, en los que tratar de hallar cualquier explicación lógica a una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados se tornaba en un tortura inmerecida, al parecer el estrés acumulado durante los últimos días comenzaba a pasarle factura a Mustang y eso explicaba el porque su cerebro comenzaba a sufragar ideas tan tontas.

–No puede ser cierto–exclamó con desdén al encontrarse dormido frente a la puerta de su departamento a Ed, lo último que había sabido sobre el muchacho es que había desaparecido misteriosamente de la prisión y con él los archivos que Riza se había encargado de falsificar con extremo cuidado, en el peor de los escenarios se lo había imaginado muerto, pero ahí estaba, profundamente dormido, tenía su rostro recostado sobre sus piernas y los mechones le caían por el rostro cubriendo parte de este; prestando la debida atención descubrió su demacrado semblante, tenía profunda ojeras y el color que generalmente irradiaba sus mejillas había desaparecido, sin importar donde había estado las cosas no resultaron bien.

Se arrodilló hasta su nivel y lo sacudió suavemente, Ed se quejó entre sueños, abrió los ojos en un segundo y en un acto instintivo sujetó la mano del adulto con fuerza, Roy percibió un destello de miedo en los ojos del adolescente antes de que finalmente le soltará, Ed cerró los ojos nuevamente y llevándose la mano hasta la cabeza susurró una disculpa, instantes después se puso de pie, perdió el equilibrio y habría caído al suelo sino fuera por que el adulto alcanzó a sostenerlo por los hombros, estaba demasiado débil, quizás no físicamente, pero por dentro…Sin importar sus protestas lo cargó en su espalda y arrojó hasta su cama.

–Necesito hablar contigo–expresó sentándose al borde del colchón.

–Lo harás después de que hayas descansado al menos un poco–refutó el adulto empujándolo nuevamente para que se acostará y cubriéndole con una colcha.

–Se trata de Winry y de Al y…de mi–Roy observó como el chiquillo tragaba saliva con aprehensión, resultaba irónico que él sólo hecho de verlo dormir le había hecho darse cuenta de que no trataba más que con un adolescente de dieciséis años que intentaba comportarse como un adulto, le lanzó una almohada y con voz severa expresó.

–No te dejaré salir de esta habitación hasta que hayas descansado.

–¡No tengo tiempo para descansar! Cada segundo cuenta… ¡Tú no entiendes nada!–intentó ponerse de pie, pero Roy lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo y lo metió de nuevo dentro de la cama.

–¡Eres tú el que no entiendes nada! ¿Cómo piensas proteger a los demás cuando ni siquiera puedes salvarte a ti mismo?–suspiró fastidiado con la sola idea de que le estaba dando lecciones a el muchacho más terco, estúpido e inteligente que había conocido en su vida, y seguramente ni siquiera eran buenas lecciones, únicamente extractos de una revista que meses atrás había hojeado, ese suceso culminaba su día.

–Esta bien–la dócil aceptación por parte del rubio suavizo su rostro, tal vez había sido demasiado duro, pero Ed llevaba demasiado tiempo fingiendo que era un adulto, tanto que había terminado por creerlo y desafortunadamente no lo era–te despertaré dentro de una hora–añadió antes de salir de la recamara.

Ed se acobijó entre las sábanas, detestaba equivocarse, pero odiaba aún más admitirlo en voz alta, necesitaba dormir, después de todo el argumento de ese periodista inútil relucía de lógica, el problema es que quizás él ya no tendría salvación.

El adulto movió con cuidado el hombro del menor quién abrió lentamente los ojos, en sus orbes doradas se podía observar que aún no confiaba plenamente en él, pero tampoco era aquella persona temida…porque no había dudas, Ed le temía a algo y alguien, demasiado…

Le sirvió la cena, el menor la devoró en segundos, tras una breve dosis de sarcasmo y humor negro ambos se relataron lo acontecido desde su último encuentro, Roy intentó fingir que no estaba tan sorprendido como se suponía debería estarlo, pero lo estaba aún más, gemelos, experimentos, asesinatos…al trabajar de periodista había sido siempre consciente de que había cosas turbias que nunca se anunciaban, aunque jamás habría imaginado que llegarían hasta ese nivel y él se vería involucrado a tal grado. En ese momento comprendió quién era la persona causante del miedo de Ed, él mismo.

–Supongo que si pudieras publicar ese material ya no tendrías necesidad de trabajar nunca más–expresó Ed dándole un mordisco a una tostada, por su parte ya había tenido suficiente dramatismo y autocompasión, había llegado el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel, uno donde lo daría todo.

–¿Estas seguro de que no has perdido la cordura?

–Sabes a veces veo el cielo de color morado y creo que mi cepillo me habla.

El sarcasmo nunca había sido su fuerte, en realidad ni le gustaba, mas en ese momento representaba una excelente manera de ocultar uno de sus miedos, pero pensándolo bien él que le dijeran que todo habría sido producto de su mente sonaba alentador, incluso placentero, desafortunadamente la realidad no se limitaba de esa manera.

Retomando la conversación Roy paso a relatar lo sucedido, detalle por detalle, suavizando algunos momentos, no obstante al ver la manera en que se desencajaba el rostro del menor supo que sin importar que tan dulce fuera la versión que contará no resultaría de ninguna manera ligera desde el punto de vista de Ed y aun más al saber que cierta chica rubia y hermano desaparecido estaban involucrados.

–¿Winry ha desaparecido?–preguntó golpeando la mesa, no estaba molesto con Roy por no haberla protegido como se supone habían acordado, ni con Winry por haberse involucrado más de lo debido, sino consigo mismo, al haber permitido que se convirtiera en su amiga, desde el primer momento en que le saludó debió haberse comportado como un adolescente caprichoso y vanidoso con el que no convenía siquiera entablar una pequeña conversación, pero se sentía tan deprimido y solo tras la muerte de su hermano que esa chica de mirada dulce y palabras fuertes había significado un salvavidas en medio de la desesperación en que sentía ahogarse, había intentado mantenerse alejado, pero finalmente desistió, sin importar los riesgos a los que la exponía, prefirió ser egoísta y arrogante y no pensar más que en su bienestar, ahora su amiga pagaba las consecuencias.

Roy le explico el como la había enviado de regreso a casa tan pronto como supo que estaba en la ciudad, el auto aparentemente había sido interceptado en medio de la carretera y dejado abandonado, prefirió callarse el hecho de que el conductor habían encontrado al conductor muerto de un balazo en la cabeza y el asesino no había dejado rastro alguno, todo había sido lavado con una pulcritud envidiable, ni un mísera huella dactilar con la que identificarlo…por el momento era mejor que Ed no conociera los detalles menores, creyó ver una suave lágrima escurrirle por la mejilla, pero las orbes doradas del muchacho no reflejaban temor, sino determinación y tal sentimiento no podía ser exactamente bueno en un chico con su temperamento ni en sus circunstancias.

Ed se puso de pie, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió hasta la puerta, si lo hubiera sabido antes no se habría detenido ni un momento, necesitaba encontrar a Winry cuanto antes, también tenía que reunirse con su hermano Alphonse antes de que…se debatía entre la espada y la pared, ambos habían sido personas importantes en su vida y deseaba que volvieran a serlo, pero tal vez para continuar adelante tendría que renunciar a sus sueños y deseos…

–¡Edward, espera!–Roy se paró frente a Ed, no podía permitirle salir en ese estado, pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que no tenía ningún poder sobre él; su encuentro había sido casualidad, ambos impulsados por sus propios anhelos. Maes estaba muerto, víctima de unos ladrones como las autoridades habían declarado o quizás por saber demasiado, pero eso ya no importaba, porque sin importar cuanto investigará o supiera no sería suficiente, ahora debía de pensar en el chiquillo de mirada caprichosa que parecía planear arrojarse sobre los brazos de la muerte si eso significaba salvar a sus seres queridos, él seguía vivo, Maes no. Esa era la realidad.

–Cuando veas a Al dile que su hermano mayor siente mucho no haber podido cumplir su promesa–confesó el muchacho en un dulce y sincero tono–. Sacó de su bolsillo un extraño reloj plateado con el signo de ouroboros tallado, le observó un segundo y extendió hacia el adulto–. Es un regalo para él, del otro Al…–confeso apartando suavemente al adulto que no opuso resistencia alguna, abrió la puerta y salió–. Tú también debes irte, lejos muy lejos, llévate a la detective…no se como no había sido consciente de eso hasta que pensé en este regalo, pero ahora se donde hacia donde debo ir…–cerro la puerta y en el silencio del pasillo susurró en voz tan baja que apenas pudo escucharse a si mismo–. Él no descansará hasta recuperar todo lo que un día perdió.

Ed, es decir el otro Edward había lanzado un juego demasiado complicado y peligroso, unos donde los errores no estaban permitidos y se aseguraría de ganar; no había sido consciente de su significado hasta sostener entre sus manos el reloj que su hermano le había regalado años atrás y unir las piezas, las personas siempre habían dicho que él había sido un niño demasiado rencoroso y era cierto, tomaba nota de cada cosa que le hacían y difícilmente olvidaba o al menos así había sido durante sus primeros años, pero su madre le había enseñado a perdonar y aún más importante olvidar, sin embargo a ese otro chico le habían arrebatado el mundo que conocía, su madre, hermano, vida entera…querría venganza, a decir verdad él buscaría los mismo si estuviera en su lugar, le odiaba y por eso había ido tras Winry. Al principio le había creído muerto, más al verificar que su amiga había sido secuestrada supo que no era así, quizás fuera sólo un muñeco más cuyos hilos eran movidos por una persona poderosa o de igual manera podía tratarse del titiritero qué jugaba con los destinos de las personas con una retorcida sonrisa en los labios, sin importar el caso quería que sintiera el mismo dolor por el que tuvo que atravesar, continuaba apreciando a su madre y seguramente era incapaz de hacerle daño por lo que la siguiente en la lista era esa testaruda mecánica, seguramente le habían observado durante meses, sabía lo que significaban para él.

Dobló en la siguiente esquina, debía regresar a ese lugar, si participaba en un juego donde todos los elementos jugaban en su contra siquiera quería asegurarse de dar batalla, poca, pero continuaría vivo en el tablero…

Un auto negro se detuvo frente a él, bajaron la ventanilla de los asiento traseros y un chico con aspecto oriental asomó la cara.

–Ling…–exclamó al reconocer el rostro, la verdadera pesadilla había iniciado cuando escuchó por primera vez su nombre–. No deberías estar en prisión.

–Para la situación en que te encuentras te lo estás tomando bastante bien, enano…

–¿A quién le llamas insignificante pulga a la que ni siquiera te molestas en pisar porque no la ves?

El otro muchacho rió sorprendido ante las diferencias que representaba frente al otro Edward que él conocía, una reacción de ese tipo no podía ni imaginarla en su "jefe"

–¡Sube!–ordenó abriendo la puerta–. Él te espera.

–Si va a matarme porque no lo hace de una buena vez, ambos nos ahorraríamos tiempo.

–Eso no es algo que me incumba, mi trabajo consiste en llevarte.

Ed asintió en silencio, subió al auto pensando en que el destino le había ahorrado la molestia de buscarlo, le había encontrado antes de lo esperado.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa habitación? Sino fuera porque se sentía como una prisionera le habría resultado bonita, incluso cálida, pero el desconcierto de no saber lo que le deparaba el mañana o siquiera saber si ya había llegado a ese "mañana" le angustiaba, muchas preguntas rondaban dentro de su cabeza, ¿Qué estaría pensando su abuela?, ¿Dónde estaría Russel?, ¿Por qué el hermano de Ed no recordaba nada?, ¿Estaría cerca el día de su muerte?...si, le temía a la muerte, más de lo que admitiría en voz alta, le parecía insoportable aceptar la idea de que quizás jamás volvería a ver a su mascota Den, ni a su amiga Scieszka o a Ed…porque ese chico que la había besado no era Ed, podía verse igual que él y hasta tener su misma voz e incluso ser tan pequeño, mas no lo era…sus ojos no reflejaban la inocencia que caracterizaban al chico que ella conocía y del que se había enamorado sin proponérselo, quizás fuera cierto que en ocasiones podía llegar a ser bastante estúpido, pero había algo en su mirada que desde el principio le había atraído, una tristeza, melancolía, nobleza…no la frialdad del muchacho que le mantenía encerrada.

La puerta de metal se abrió, un par de jóvenes mujeres entraron, sin pronunciar palabra alguna le tomaron de las manos y llevaron hasta el cuarto de baño dando inicio a una sesión de belleza, cada centímetro de su piel fue cuidadosamente lavado y perfumado, cepillaron su cabello con delicadeza y le untaron sobre la piel cremas de un olor exquisito, le vistieron con un juvenil y elegante traje que alcanzó a distinguir como una de las marcas más costosas y con el mismo silencio que mantuvieron desde su llegada abandonaron la habitación, ni un saludo o comentario, simplemente fueron a hacer su trabajo.

Se sentó sobre la cama aún más confundida que antes y sin poder contenerse más finalmente echó a llorar, había intentado ser fuerte, con demasiado intensidad, no obstante había llegado a su límite, el sentirse igual que una muñeca a la que arreglaban para verse linda fue la gota que derramó el vaso y la obligó a aceptar la verdad, había perdido su libertad.

–Las lágrimas son manantiales del corazón–exclamó Edward quién había entrado a la habitación, tomó su rostro y lamió las escurridiza lagrimas con tal delicadeza y elegancia que por un momento se olvidó de todo e imaginó que se trataba de Ed, sino fuera porque él tomo su rostro y le obligó a verle al rostro habría continuado un largo rato en esa dulce mentira.

–Ed jamás me tomaría del rostro–comentó abofeteando al chico con fuerza, inaudita vio como la mano del adolescente estaba preparado para detenerla, aunque finalmente había decidido dejarse golpear, el contorno de sus largos y finos dedos quedaron marcados en las suaves mejillas del muchacho quién se llevó su mano hasta su mejilla derecha. En sus labios asomaba una sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

–Si torturas demasiado a un pájaro antes de matarlo cuando llegue el día de su muerte la aceptará con beneplácito, pero si le demuestras que tan bella es la vida conocerá el infierno de perderla.

Edward tomó la mano temblorosa de Winry quién al escuchar la frialdad de su expresión se convirtió presa de un súbito terror, sin objeciones se deja guiar por los pasillos de lo que descubrió era una enorme y elegante mansión dotada de un estilo barroco a la vez que tecnología de punta, intuyó el gusto cargado de Ed en la decoración de lugar, aunque su amigo se inclinaba principalmente hacia lo oscuro antes que a las artes en si.

Con la misma delicadeza que si se tratará de una muñeca de porcelana la depositó en una silla, comieron en total silencio, la intensa mirada del joven era suficiente para silenciarla, la sensación de que caminaba sobre un cuerda floja donde el más mínimo error la arrojaría hacia un precipicio le producía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba ingerir los alimentos pese a lo exquisitos de los mismos.

–Supongo que quieres verlo–exclamó el otro colocándose detrás de ella y acariciando sus hombros–. Tarde o temprano tendrá que venir, así que no te preocupes tendrán su tan anhelado reencuentro, después de todo, tengo algo muy importante para él…

–Sólo somos amigos, Ed no se arriesgaría por mi de esa manera–replicó intentado sonar sincera, porque aunque era cierto de que había posibilidades de que ese estúpido chiquillo no correspondiera a sus sentimientos o ni siquiera estuviera enterado de los mismos, quería creer que él vendría a rescatarla y no se olvidaría de ella tan fácilmente .

Edward acercó sus labios hasta su oído susurrando con arrogancia.

–Conozco todo sobre mi estúpido "hermano", él vendrá, incluso sino estuviera interesado en ti como se que te gustaría, vendrá…vendrá porque simplemente lo considera su obligación. Después de todo, yo soy él y él es yo…Confuso, ¿cierto mi querida princesa?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?–inquirió tragando sus miedos–. ¿Qué quieres de Edward?

–Intercambio equivalente, sufrirá todo lo que yo sufrí e incluso más…porque así lo quiero.

Tomó su cabello entre sus manos y lo olió, dulce, demasiado dulce…le acarició durante horas.

* * *

Al escuchar las palabras de Ed expresadas con tal solemnidad y madurez aceptó que sin ser consciente junto a ese chiquillo de carácter voluble había emprendido un camino del cual no podrían regresar sin sacrificar nada a cambio, no intentó retenerlo más, él también tenía a una persona que proteger.

Tras revisar su reloj de muñeca se sorprendió ante lo tarde que era, había quedado de verse con Riza en meno de diez minutos, si corría tal vez podría llegar a la cita, tomó todo el dinero en efectivo que tenía disponible y cualquier objeto fácil de cargar y vender sin nota de cambio y los metió dentro de su maletín; salió de su departamento fingiendo que se dirigía a uno de los múltiples encuentros casuales que sostenía con frecuencia, llegado a ese punto resultaba inútil, pero si se limitaba a entregar su vida entera a la suerte y el destino existían grandes posibilidades de que ninguno de ellos le sonriera. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Todavía se tomó el tiempo para buscar a Ed entre los alrededores, creyó reconocerlo al ver a un muchacho rubio que se paró frente a él, mas al fijarse en su silueta no la reconoció como tal , esta era mucho más alta.

–Por favor Señor Mustang venga conmigo, soy Russel, amigo de Ed…

Bajo las luces de un auto que transitaba por la avenida reconoció el rostro de uno de los chicos que en casa de Ed habían escuchado su conversación ocultos dentro de un armario, el mismo que días atrás había desaparecido.

–Venga rápido, la vida de la agente Hawkeye no puede esperar.

La única mención del apellido puso en alerta sus sentidos, el riesgo que corría al marcharse con ese chico del que no sabía casi nada superaba su duda respecto si se trataba de amigos o enemigos, prefirió arriesgarse teniendo la sensación de que quizás apostará su vida misma.

Lo condujo por oscuros callejones de la ciudad, la sensación de ser perseguido por alguien se intensifico al observar una sombra, el muchacho comentó algo respecto a que no se preocupará y continuaron avanzando, tras unos minutos una chica de apariencia oriental les interceptó, sujetó fuertemente de la mano a Roy sin decirle ninguna palabra y le llevó hasta la parte trasera de un edificio de clase media, logró observar el resplandor propio de las luces de un auto de la policía proveniente del frente.

–La mujer que busca esta ahí dentro, entre ahí y tráigala consigo, debemos irnos, ¡Ahora!–le dijo la joven mientras subían las escaleras a toda prisa. Su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas ni reclamos, intuyó que se refería a Riza–. Confía en usted, podrá traerla con mayor facilidad consigo, intente convencerla.

Llegaron hasta el último piso, la escena le impresionó al instante, un niño le apuntaba a Riza quién simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados en espera de lo inevitable, sacó el arma que guardaba en casa y había traído consigo por si se presentaba cualquier incidente y disparó al brazo del pequeño quién cayo al suelo, mantuvo el arma fuertemente asida a su cuerpo antes de tomar conciencia de sus acciones; hacía tiempo había prometido no volver a disparar contra nadie nunca más, había faltado a su palabra, no se arrepentía de su elección aunque eso no significará que sería un pecado más con el que tendría que cargar por el resto de su vida.

* * *

El muchacho de rubios cabellos entró al salón, empujó las puertas con fuerza, sin miedo…había llegado el momento, era todo o nada.

Se encontró frente a su reflejo, la idea de que su estatura fuera la misma que la de él por un momento le causo gracia, Winry estaba sentada a su lado, él otro sostenía su mano con delicadeza y sonreía, satisfecho, orgulloso y…triste.

–Bienvenido seas a mi casa, Edward–saludó el chico poniéndose de pie y ordenándole con un ademán a su compañera que continuará sentada, tras exclamar en voz alta el nombre de Ed la chica ocultó la mirada, Ed observó el como las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, estaba paralizada, muerta de miedo y todo gracias a él, no se lo perdonaría, jamás se disculparía a si mismo lo que estaba a punto de hacer y eso estaba bien, no merecía su perdón ni mucho menos el de ella.

–Si hago lo que quieres, ¿La dejarás ir?–comentó Ed caminando hasta su reflejo.

–No–contestó el otro–. Me gusta demasiado, mucho…la convertiré en mi reina, la haré tan feliz que terminará por odiarte e incluso olvidarte. ¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificarte?

–Mi vida por la de ella, ni siquiera necesitas preguntar.

Ed observó como Edward tomaba de una caja un arma, la balanceaba entre sus manos con admiración, encantado como un niño observó su colección de figuritas de acción.

– ¿No es acaso preciosa?–preguntó apuntando directo hacia Ed, movido por el instinto este retrocedió un par de pasos al ver como su vida era amenazada por una cosa así–. Se trata de una 9 mm Parabellum–Pistole Modell 1908, también conocida como "Luger", fue creada por mil novecientos noventa, una pistola elegante, perfectamente balanceada, agradable de disparar, aunque bastante complicada por su cantidad de piezas, mecanismo de desarme básico y fragilidad de algunos de sus componentes. Es toda una obra de arte y una antigüedad. Tómala–expresándose cual si diera una orden la extendió hasta Ed quién sin titubeos la sujeto, nunca antes había cargado un arma, estaba pesada, pero no tanto como había imaginado, el mango era grueso y la punta alargada, el gatillo firme…a decir verdad tenía un encanto propio, hipnotizador…la idea de que un objeto cuyo objetivo era matar resultará artístico y bello resultaba contradictoria y aberrante.

–Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad?

–Si…

Cerró los ojos y camino hasta ponerse de rodillas frente a Winry, tomó sus delicadas manos y las colocó junto a las suyas, frente al arma, le vio fijamente.

–Él dolor de ser asesinado por aquella persona amada…Debes disparar hasta que ya no haya balas.

Ed acercó sus mejillas hasta las de su amiga enjuagando sus lágrimas…

–No tengas miedo, siempre estaré a tu lado…–fue lo último que dijo, ella observó sus ojos y comprendió el mensaje, apoyado por las manos de Ed disparo directo al pecho del chico al que amaba, dos, tres, cuatro…dejo de contar, el arma quedó vacía…el cuerpo inerte del muchacho de los ojos tristes cayo al suelo, la sangre manchó al alfombra tiñéndola de un oscuro carmesí…

–Siempre estaré a tu lado…–murmuró Winry presa de la desesperación, lanzó un alarido de puro dolor y se desmayó…

Edward observaba el cuerpo inerte de su "hermano gemelo", el dolor de ser traicionado por aquella persona amada, no imaginaba algo peor, la venganza era dulce, pero había algo terriblemente familiar en aquella escena; tomó a Winry quién yacía inerte sobre el sillón y se acostó a su lado…todo estaba saliendo de acorde a sus planes, por un momento dudo que tuviera la fuerza para continuar avanzando, pero al beber sus mejillas secas supo que podría, recuperaría todo lo que un día le habían cruelmente arrebatado…

–Todo–exclamó en voz baja y una traviesa lágrima escurrió por su mejilla hasta perderse en la espesura de la sangre de Ed.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

No me asesinen por la última escena, si les aseguro que todo esta fríamente planeado mejorará en algo ¿?

La verdad casi me muero en la última escena, no la cargué de muchos sentimientos porque quería hacerla parecer por momentos fría la escena, así que…sin comentarios respecto a lo demás, sólo que me costó un poco, en realidad mucho.

Siempre he amado los ojos de Ed, creo que lo dicen todo, así que imaginarlo con una mirada verdadero odio y rencor no me es muy difícil, creo que es la principal característica del personaje por eso aquí hago tanto referencia a la mirada, jejeje.

Esto no ha terminado señores, diría que apenas empieza, pero tampoco…estamos a un poco más de la mitad, planeo que tenga quince capis…algunos suaves, otros "intensos".

El arma a la que hago referencia si existe, es muy bonita…me gustaría dejarles el link de la imagen pero luego me regañan, pero es encantadora a su manera, firme, ligera, grácil, hermética.

La serie anime llega a su final el próximo domingo, no puedo creerlo, aunque ya me leí el final del manga, pero aún así, ¡QUE EMOCIÓN, NO SE LO PIERDAN! !SEGURO SERÁ LO MÁXIMO!

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, crítica, sugerencia será bien recibida…

Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10.- OASIS DE MENTIRAS**

Trisha entró a la habitación, observó a su hijo Ed dormir sobre la cama, la expresión de calma y tranquilidad de su rostro le hizo sonreír, se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició sus cabellos, lo tenía demasiado largo, insistía en no cortarlo por mucho que ella lo reprendiera, mas no importaba porque era un buen muchacho y además era su hijo, su amado hijo; paso su mano sobre sus mejillas, las acarició...detuvo el impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo porque seguramente lo despertaría, se limitó a observarlo con ternura y amor, tenía tantas cosas de las que hablarle, hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían, pero esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que él decidiera abrirle su corazón, mientras tanto…deposito un pequeño beso sobre la frente de Ed, tan suave y delicado que estaba segura sería incapaz de sentirlo y por lo tanto de perturbar su sueño.

Salió de la habitación rodeada del mismo silencio que le había acompañado desde su entrada, cerró la puerta tras de si, en el pasillo cayo de rodillas, demasiada cansada como para continuar de pie, cargando con una mentira que sentía la destruiría en cualquier momento. Lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, sin duda alguna lo era, pero…había soñado infinidad de veces con que algún día volvería, anhelado con demasiada fuerza tenerlo a su lado otra vez, deseado con gran desesperación abrazarlo y besarlo hasta asegurarse de que jamás lo arrancarían de sus brazos nuevamente, lo había querido con tanta fuerza, pero ahora no estaba segura de que realmente eso era lo que deseaba, aunque sentía como si fuera demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás.

Edward se levanto de la cama, estaba en casa, recorrió la habitación donde los colores rojo y negro predominaban, al parecer su hermano tenía gustos similares a los suyos, se llevo la mano hasta la frente, justo donde su madre le había besado…

—¿Madre?... ¿Mamá?—preguntó en voz alta como si continuará sin creer que fuera cierto, mas era real, no una mera fantasía. Le había extrañado tanto, su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos que siempre le miraban con afecto, el olor a manzanilla de su cabello, la dulce y suave voz que apartaba todos sus miedos y pesadillas. Se abrazó a si mismo, tenía frío; creyó que sería sencillo, mas era difícil, demasiado…tarde o temprano tendría que abandonarla, en esta ocasión por voluntad propia, ahora no quería pensar en ello, en nada en realidad.

Una fotografía enmarcada llamo su atención, yacía sobre el escritorio, junto a la computadora.

—Alphonse…—susurró al ver a su verdadero hermano abrazado de aquel otro chico al que había asesinado, ambos estaban muertos y lo cierto es que no estaba satisfecho de ninguna manera, el primero le había traicionado y el otro arrebatado todo lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Posó sus dedos sobre el rostro sonriente de su hermano menor, sonrió con tristeza—. Tú no lo merecías en realidad…Lo siento—susurró a la nada. Al no debía haber sido asesinado, su muerte no fue su decisión, continuaba siendo controlado por alguien más y gracias a ello su verdadero hermano había muerto, le dolía aunque no lo suficiente como para ahuyentar el sueño por las noches, pero si como para hacerle ver que continuaba muy por debajo en la cadena del poder. Eso acabaría pronto y entonces haría su sueño realidad, total independencia…no importaría el precio que tuviera que pagar, estaba listo para darlo.

* * *

El almacén donde se encontraban sentados era frío, pese a todo mantenían la distancia, enfadados no estaban, ni siquiera molestos, sencillamente cada uno permanecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, lo habían perdido todo…quizás, la idea no resultaba grata de asimilar, mas eran adultos y debían comportarse como tal, no había lugar para la debilidad ni los lamentos.

Riza observo a Roy quién permanecía sentado, sus ojos fijos en la nada denotaban concentración, estaba pensando…ella no quería continuar pensando, no es que fuera débil ni nada por el estilo, sólo estaba cansada, no había que darle muchas vueltas al mismo asunto, la realidad era que…habían sido superados, igual a hormigas enfrentándose contra un gigante, sin posibilidades de ganar, aparentemente. Pero había algo en la mirada de Roy que le frustraba, estaba ocultando algo que le dolía y sentía que ella era la causa, no quería ser una carga pero si en sus manos estaba la posibilidad de ayudar no la desperdiciaría.

—¿Fue duro dispararle a ese niño?

Roy escuchó la pregunta, lo había sido, si y mucho, pero…

—Debo de estar cayendo demasiado bajo como para atentar contra la vida de un pequeño niño…aunque dudo que fuera precisamente inocente.

—Lo cierto es que me paralicé, sino hubieras llegado a tiempo…Incluso si se escucha cursi, te debo la vida.

El otro no contestó, se puso de pie y centro su vista en lo que alguna vez había sido un almacén.

—Cuando era joven me uní al ejercito, debía de tener diecisiete años al reclutarme, mate a muchas personas, era un buen soldado, efectivo, obediente, firme, claro…era un soldado perfecto—. Guardo silencio y trago saliva, no había hablado de eso durante años y hasta entonces había estado bien diciéndose todos los días que no lo necesitaba, podía lidiar con ello, él solo, sin ayuda de nadie, pero por primera vez en años sentía que sino se sostenía sobre algo o alguien, lo que fuera, caería a un lugar del cuál difícilmente podría salir—. Hice bien mi trabajo y asesiné a muchas personas, si se hubiera tratado sólo de soldados quizás no me sentiría tan mal, pero había ancianos, mujeres y niños…asesiné a demasiadas personas, tantos que ni siquiera recuerdo el número exacto y eso esta mal, ¿no lo crees? Esas personas tenían un nombre, una familia, sueños, ilusiones, miedos y yo no puedo recordar ni siquiera bien sus rostros—apretó los puños con desesperación, cerró los ojos y prosiguió—. Llego un punto en él que no pude seguir adelante, cumplí con mi servicio y abandoné el ejercito, para siempre…entré a la universidad, era joven, apenas y cumpliría los veinte años, creía que podría ayudar a la gente mostrándole la verdad y prometí que jamás alzaría un arma contra nadie más, incluso si mi vida estaba en peligro, prometí jamás disparar contra nadie…por ellas, por esas personas que murieron en una guerra absurda, por los sueños rotos, caminos destrozados…creí que si elegía este camino podría hacerlo, en verdad lo creía y no me habría importado morir si eso significaba cumplir mi promesa, pero…—giró hasta Riza quién se había puesto de pie, caminó hasta ella y le abrazó, hundió su rostro sobre su hombro—pero lo hice por ti—concluyó—le disparé a un niño cuando te vi ahí amenazada por él y sabes que es lo peor.

—No lo sé—contestó ella sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el momento.

—Que mi cuerpo no se movió por si mismo, no reaccionó motivado por un instinto o algo similar, lo hice sabiendo que estaba rompiendo una promesa y le estaba fallando a aquellas personas y en ese momento no me importó, no me importó porque tenía miedo…estaba asustado, temeroso de que algo te pasará. No quiero sentirme así Riza, pero cuando estoy contigo yo…

La mujer lo apartó lentamente, le observó fijamente y sonrió.

—No es necesario que te sientas así, creí que no habría manera de compensarte por haberme salvado, pero ahora se lo que debo hacer.

—¿Darme un beso digno de cualquier estreno de verano?—preguntó dotando de humor a la tensión del momento.

—No—negó ella seriamente—yo dispararé por ti de ahora en adelante, así nunca más tendrás que volver a romper tu promesa.

—A decir verdad habría preferido el beso…—opinó con una sarcástica sonrisa.

—Quién sabe, si salimos de esta tal vez acepté una invitación para cenar…—respondió con tal seriedad que denotaba era más que una simple broma.

—Eso me gustaría…—concluyó él—. Ahora, supongo que debemos…

—¿No tiene idea de que hacer, verdad?

—En realidad no, pero si nos dejamos guiar por un par de adolescente significará que en verdad habremos caído bajo.

—¿Adolescentes, eh?—cuestionó Russel entrando con Lan Fan a la bodega, ambos traían bolsas con suministros—. ¿Acaso esa es la manera correcta de hablarle a quienes lo salvaron?

—Y bien niños, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso en su "elaborado" plan?—cuestionó Roy con evidente burla.

—Debemos reunirnos con el Joven Maestro en Kishua—contestó Lan Fan ignorando el comentario anterior—en dirección hacia el Sur, nos llamará varios días si continuamos a este paso. Es hora del contraataque.

—¿Ustedes como saben de nosotros?

—El Joven Maestro dijo que quizás serían de ayuda, aunque quizás él no este ahí. Si desean acompañarnos serán bien recibidos, en caso contrario se valdrán de sus propios méritos, pero consideren que no pueden confiar en nadie, quizás ni siquiera en ustedes mismos—. El tono de la voz desencajaba con el fino rostro de la chica quién mantenía una postura fría ante la situación.

—¿Qué opinas Riza?

—Tal vez mi propio jefe haya intentado matarme, no creo tener muchas opciones.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero…—miró a ambos chicos—necesitaremos respuestas, estoy cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón y asumir el papel de ratón.

—No podemos darle las respuestas que no tenemos.

—Al menos díganme, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren? Y ¿Por qué nos rescataron a nosotros y a este muchacho?, ¿Hasta que punto están relacionados con Edward?

Lan Fan le miró fijamente, necesitaban aliados y no podían exigir una confianza que ellos no estaban dispuestos a dar.

—Confíe en nosotros, cuando todos estemos reunidos se lo diremos. Le doy mi palabra—inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de promesa—. Hasta entonces le pido que esperen un poco más.

—¿Edward ha planeado este plan?—inquirió Roy desconociendo hasta que punto ese chiquillo estaba involucrado, en realidad casi estaba convencido de que era la parte medular del plan, así como lo había sido del juego—. ¿Él esta detrás de esto?

—No, hasta ahora lo desconoce, pero si constituye una parte importante.

—Creo que no hay opción—. Terminó extendiendo la muñeca hasta la chica demostrando que aceptaba seguirles, ella le miro confundida sin saber exactamente que hacer; Russel le susurró al oído la manera como se suponía debía de reaccionar, dubitativamente se la estrechó.

Las piezas estaban en movimiento en ambos lados del tablero, quién mejor las utilizará ganaría.

* * *

La sensación de que todo le salía mal era abrumadora, lo único rescatable de los acontecimientos de los últimos días era que ahora al fin tenía algo que hacer o en que pensar.

Al tomó el libro que le habían prestado en la biblioteca hacía unos días y le hojeo, era un libro de Criptozoología, no entendía del todo el término pero hasta donde llegaba a comprender se trataba de animales que únicamente existían en las leyendas o el folklore popular, técnicamente no eran reales aunque había una ciencia que se encargaba de estudiarlos e intentar probar su existencia.

—El Yeti u Hombre de las Nieves tiene una gigantesca estatura, su cuerpo esta cubierto de pelo y su cabeza provista de largos rizos que tapa casi por entero cuello y hombros—leyó en voz alta la descripción que aparecía debajo de la fotografía de al parecer un animal al que también llamaban "Pie grande", sólo un mito en realidad porque nadie había probado realmente su existencia, pero había gente que creía en su él, el que no se hubiera probado no significaba que únicamente fuera producto de las leyendas—. Mientras alguien crea en él continuará existiendo—murmuró en voz baja—incluso sino es real—. Él había vivido demasiado tiempo alejado de todo, televisión, radio, Internet, películas y un sinfín de cosas que desconocía del mundo exterior, pero que poco a poco comenzaba a descubrir, siempre habían estado ahí, pero para él no habían sido reales por lo tanto no habían existido, entonces si él no era nadie dentro de ese mundo al que había entrado significaba que él tampoco existía…

—Deberías de leer algo más profundo.

Sus pensamientos se diluyeron al escuchar la severa voz de esa mujer, al principio su presencia y actitud le habían asustado, tan sólo al verla temblaba, pero ahora veía que no era mala, podía confiar en ella y hasta entonces había sido muy amable con él, dándole un lugar donde quedarse.

—Este libro me gusta—respondió cerrándolo, observó a la mujer y le sonrió, se llamaba Olivier Armstrong y su rostro tenía una continua expresión de enfado, su voz tampoco ayudaba a dar otra impresión e incluso en su pose y caminar había un aire de orgullo y severidad que Al no recordaba haber visto en otras mujeres, en realidad no había conocido a muchas, en su mayoría doctoras, empleadas o cocineras, pero nunca nadie le había impresionado como ella. Le agradaba, sentía como si perteneciera al reducido grupo de personas que nunca mienten.

—¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada?—le preguntó Olivier sin rastro de empatía.

—Le he dicho todo lo que se—respondió con un dejo de culpa, estaba consciente de que los problemas se había originado gracias a él, pero no comprendía de que manera los había producido; ni siquiera sabía quién era con exactitud.

La mujer suspiró, se sentó sobre uno de los sillones y observó fijamente al muchacho, no se arrepentía de tenerlo consigo, pero continuaba sin entender qué demonios había pasado por su cabeza cuando accedió a hacerle un favor a Mustang, el sujeto más impulsivo, estúpido y "competente" que había conocido; aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento no había aceptado sólo por complacer a su viejo rival sino porque ese niño guardaba secretos que ella quería descubrir y el hecho de que oficialmente estuviera muerto llamaba su atención especialmente, sobretodo porque ella había visto su cadáver dos años atrás, hablado con su hermano e incluso asistido a su funeral. No era una mujer dada a los sentimientos, pero al enterarse de que había sido asesinado tras hablar con ella la culpa la había arrastrado a darle siquiera un último adiós, mas ahora no estaba segura de nada y no guardaría más espacio para los sentimientos, no si estos se interponían en sus objetivos.

—Oficialmente estas muerto, vi tu cuerpo, no entiendo como es que…

—Usted dice que estoy muerto, pero yo estoy aquí. ¡Míreme! No soy una ilusión.

—¡Ese el problema!—replicó con dureza—. Si te tratarás de un delirio de tu hermano no importaría, pero tú moriste, te asesinaron…estoy convencida y no puedo evitar el preguntarme que eres. Me niego a creer que un fantasma, pero tampoco puedo aceptar lo que este cuaderno dice…—arrojó bruscamente una libreta sobre Al, este le atrapó y empezó a hojearlo—. Me lo envió ese inepto de Mustang, fue todo un milagro que llegará sin ser interceptado, pasamos por varios problemas. Es una copia del original, supongo que una de las muchas que existen. Léelo, si puedes enfrentar y aceptar lo que ahí dice, entonces te dejaré a ver a esa persona, en caso contrario…a veces es mejor que la verdad no sea descubierta, no por aquellos que son débiles.

Instantes después Olivier salió de la habitación, ocultos en medio de la nada tras esa inmensa fortaleza estaban seguros por el momento, más no sería así por un largo tiempo, debía de tener un plan de reserva por si las cosas se complicaban como seguramente sucedería dentro de poco, ya habían sacado a Mustang del tablero no tendrían dificultades para hacer lo mismo con ella. Lo que debía hacer era acudir a la raíz del problema, no obstante para ello necesitaba la participación de ese niño con amnesia y aquel adolescente testarudo, si tan sólo una de las partes fallaba todo se vendría abajo.

—Es ahora o nunca—murmuró disimulando bastante bien la tensión. No podría esperar más, odiaba dejar todo al azar, aunque quería creer que el joven dentro de la habitación tenía la misma voluntad y determinación del Alphonse que ella había conocido, en caso contrario…, sonrió divertida por un segundo ante la situación, imaginando que quizás la verdad que había buscado con tanto afán terminaría por enterrarla.

* * *

Intentó recostarse sobre la vieja cama, se mordió los labios ahogando el quejido de dolor que amenazaba con escapar, se sorprendía de lo mucho que continuaba doliendo aún cuando ya habían pasado semanas, después de todo una de las balas había perforado parte del estomago y otra el brazo, aunque a decir verdad esta última nunca estuvo en el plan original, si es que a eso se le podía llamar "plan".

—Tengo sed—se quejó Ed girando en la cama con verdadero desgano—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que deba de permanecer más aquí? Estoy aburrido, denme agua…y una revista.

—¡Cállate!—le respondió uno de sus guardianes—gracias a ti nos vimos implicados en esto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…Donkey Kong y Rey León podrían al menos pasarme una revista, ya me cansé de ver por la ventana…

Ambos sujetos le vieron con enfado y el chico calló, cuando se recuperará tomaría venganza personalmente, mientras tanto podía…no, ciertamente no podía hacer nada más que ver el techo de ese viejo y feo remolque en el que vivía desde hace semanas. Continuaba sin creer su situación actual, a pesar de que había decidido no auto compadecerse ni rendirse, lo cierto es que la desesperación y ansiedad le estaban matando, tenía tantas lugares a donde ir, personas con las que disculparse, cosas que hacer y lo único que hacía era yacer acostado mientras viajaba con una compañía circense.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la noche en que había tomado esa fatídica decisión, en realidad no había sido por él ya que llegado a ese punto no le importaba si moría mientras salvará a sus seres queridos, sino por ella…

—Winry jamás lo entenderá—pensó con nostalgia y eso estaba bien para él, incluso creía merecerlo, después de lo que había hecho no podía simplemente regresar y pedir perdón, era un maldito y…no tenía sentido lamentarse, mas no podía evitarlo o quizás no quería. Había decepcionado a tantas personas...

_Ed entró al automóvil, la vida era irónica en ocasiones, al introducirse voluntariamente en el reformatorio juvenil prácticamente había sellado su condena, había buscado con afán a ese chico durante semanas y ahora que al fin lo tenía frente a si descubría que no le servía para nada. _

—_¿Qué quieres?—inquirió sin humor para los juegos._

—_Él quiere tu muerte—le comentó el joven con aspectos orientales—. Mi nombres es Ling, yo te quiero a ti con vida y lamento decirte que muerto no me sirves de mucho, en realidad nada._

—_Yo soy Ed y cuando dices él, ¿te refieres a…?_

—_A tu hermano, ese otro chico que es igual a ti._

—_No me llevas en este momento con él, ¿acaso no piensas asesinarme?_

_El rostro del otro muchacho se contrajo ante la sorpresa, al haber tratado con el otro Edward sospechaba que esté tendría la misma determinación y carácter, pero había algo diferente en este chico, una mezcla de valentía y fuerza alimentada por el deseo de lograr el bienestar de aquellos a los que amaba, eso es lo que la hacía diferente. Al principio había tenido sus dudas, sin embargo a pesar de que todos los elementos continuaban en su contra había posibilidades de que funcionará, una muy pequeña posibilidad a la que deberían asirse. Sin más preámbulos preguntó._

—_¿Estas dispuesto a morir?_

—_Mentiría si te dijera que no le temó a la muerte, pero…si con ello consigo salvar a alguien importante no me importa realmente._

—_En ese caso escucha atentamente porque sólo lo diré una vez y si aceptas no podrás retroceder jamás, técnicamente estarás muerto…_

_Ed le vio fijamente, alzó el mentón y contestó._

—_No tengo nada más que perder. Adelante._

Se llevó las manos hasta las vendas que cubrían su pecho preguntándose si realmente en aquel momento no tenía nada que perder, aunque eso no importaba ya…debía de recobrarlo todo, si lo había perdido, se encargaría de recuperarlo con sus propias manos.

Ling le había explicado detallada y repetidas veces el plan, cuando escucho lo que ese maldito quería hacerle a Winry y lo que debía hacer para impedirlo estuvo a punto de retroceder, tenía valor y mucho, mas no el suficiente como para herirla, no a ella.

—_¡He dicho que no!—exclamó Ed pensando en saltar del auto en movimiento sin con eso podía escapar—. ¡Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, pero eso es…!—tomó de la chaqueta a Ling y al ver su expresión comprendió que inclusive su reacción encajaba dentro de los planes, la apacibilidad y firmeza con que le respondió se lo confirmó._

—_No lo entiendes, Edward es caprichoso, le gusta alardear de lo que ha hecho y hará; es la única manera en que te dejé en paz y quizás no la mate. ¿Crees que lo peor que puede pasar es que ella te asesine?, sino lo consigue ahora avanzará un nivel, te pedirá que la mates y se valdrá de cualquier método con tal de lograrlo, después te orillará al suicidio, ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo? Por eso te pregunté si estabas preparado para morir, no sólo físicamente…también mentalmente._

_Ed ocultó la mirada con furia, lanzó una maldición y le soltó._

—_¿Cómo se que todo esto no ha sido planeado por él?_

—_No tengo otra prueba que ofrecerte más que mi palabra, es todo por el momento; sólo te diré que yo también tengo mis razones para actuar de esta manera._

—_De acuerdo—aceptó resignándose, debía confiar en una persona a la que apenas conocía, no tenía opciones—. Dime que debo hacer—cerró los ojos y memorizó cada palabra, al terminar de escuchar asintió no del todo convencido._

Edward había resultado un demonio que ni en sus más terribles pesadillas creyó podría llegar a existir.

Al pensarlo con detenimiento veía que había sido una decisión estúpida, aunque quizás la única fiable.

—_Como te he dicho Edward le pedirá a tu amiga que te asesine, incluso tiene preparada una bonita arma para ello, necesitamos matarte para que se convenza de esto—tomó de una maleta una playera negra y se la entregó a este, Ed la palpó, su textura era suave aunque rígida a la vez._

—_¿De que esta hecho?—preguntó empezando a quitarse su camisa—. Nunca he sentido algo así, es extraño…_

—_¿Has escuchado de la nanotecnología?_

—_¿Nanochips…?—murmuró empezando a comprenderlo, le observó una vez más antes de ponérsela._

—_No es una tecnología perfecta—asintió el otro—en realidad sólo es un prototipo, esta en desarrollo, pero supongo que nos servirá._

—_¿Supones?—inquirió no del todo convencido, el rostro de Ling quién había permanecido hasta ese momento serio se tornó sonriente._

—_Es más que nada—le dijo con una gran sonrisa—. ¿No crees?_

—_Claro… ¿Qué es lo que sigue?_

—_Yo he modificado personalmente esta "playera", si te disparan dolerá y sangrarás…lo suficiente como para simular un disparo real, pero hasta ahí…no significa que morirás o dañará algún órgano interno importante._

—_Tu plan es que enfrente a mi otro yo con esto. Sabes que tal vez con sólo chasquear los dedos podría asesinarme._

—_No he terminado…—recriminó irritado—. Edward no estará convencido hasta que te vea muerto, por eso necesitamos al menos dos disparos reales. Hay ciertas zonas de la camisa donde la bala perforará sin problemas—Ling se acercó y palpó su estomago—aquí el riesgo será menor, si daña un órgano vital como un hígado o riñón sería terrible, en esta parte tendremos más posibilidades de detener la hemorragia a tiempo. Necesito que tomes el arma y le obligues a dispararte aquí—palpó en el centro de su estomago— si lo hace en otra zona no habrá problemas, fluirá la sangre suficiente como para darle "realismo" a la escena._

—_¿Realismo?_

_Ling le mostró una ampolleta con un extraño líquido color carmesí._

—_¿Qué es esto?—cuestionó perturbado al ver su color, no tenía la menor idea de que podría tratarse, pero si tenía tal coloración no podía vaticinar nada bueno._

—_Un veneno artificial, técnicamente te matará o reducirá tu pulso sanguíneo lo suficiente como para declararte legalmente muerto y ofrecerle a Edward las pruebas visual que necesita. Tómalo cuando te lo diga, si nos retrasamos o adelantamos siquiera un segundo podría tener resultados fatales._

—_¿Cómo te dices que te llamas?—inquirió Ed con una sarcástica sonrisa._

—_Ling Yao—contestó con alegría extendiendo el brazo para saludarlo, Ed correspondió al gesto._

—_Déjame si entendí bien, me estás diciendo que deje que me disparen, prácticamente me suicide y…salga como si nada de ese lugar._

—_De sacarte yo me encargó así como de tu recuperación, te aseguro que si cronometramos correctamente cada movimiento, el plan será todo un éxito._

—_Maldito…—murmuró entre dientes reprimiendo los deseos de golpearle hasta que le dolieran los nudillos. Miró por la ventana y agregó—. Ese tal Edward, es capaz de todo, ¿no es así? Si no sigo su juego la asesinará sin lugar dudas…quizás esta sea mi única oportunidad—. Oprimió la ampolleta; Winry jamás lo perdonaría, jamás podría volver a ver su rostro sin sentirse como el más miserable gusano, le odiaría por siempre—. De acuerdo, desde el momento en que subí a este automóvil supe que me encaminaba directo a las puertas de la muerte. Si lo pienso con detenimiento esto ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba._

—_¿Estás preparado?_

_Ed asintió con la cabeza, cometería los pecados que fueran necesarios para proteger a quienes quería e igualmente cargaría con las consecuencias._

El resto de la historia le era desconocida. ¿Cómo le había sacado de aquí sin ser descubierto?, ¿Edward se había convencido de su muerte y liberado a Winry?, ¿Cómo estaría la rubia en esos momentos?, ignoraba la respuesta a esta y muchas otras preguntas. Había despertado acompañado de unos hombres con rasgos animales en una clínica clandestina que pese a su mal aspectos había cuidado muy bien de él, a los pocos días habían decidido marcharse y unido a una compañía circense, ahora viajaba por todo el país oculto en un remolque mientras se recuperaba completamente. Su vida no podría encontrarse peor.

—¡Hey muchacho, anímate!—le dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Darius, en lo personal prefería llamarlo Donkey Kong, le recordaba mucho al monito de ese videojuego que su hermano solía jugar, en lo personal odiaba a ese personaje.

—¿Acaso no vez mi expresión de alegría?—replicó hundiéndose más entre la sabanas.

—Míranos a nosotros, lo hemos perdido todo y continuamos adelante…—objeto otro de sus guardianes llamado Heinkel.

Ed recordaba la manera en que se habían presentado ante él, prácticamente se habían convertido frente a sus ojos en una especie de hibrido entre hombre y animal; irónicamente no le habían asustado…demasiado, aunque tras el impacto inicial había decidido reírse un poco y llamarlo por apodos, era mucho más divertido.

—De acuerdo…ya entendí, pero necesito salir de este lugar, como sea. Si continuo aquí me volveré loco. ¡Ya es suficiente!—exclamó en voz alta poniéndose de pie—. Lo he decidido, iré a Briggs, buscaré las respuestas y armaré el rompecabezas—. El dolor en el estomago le obligó a sentarse, continuaba doliendo y la mueca mal disimulada de su rostro se lo demostró—. No me importa si ustedes vienen conmigo, he decidido que iré junto a mi hermano.

Ambos hombres le miraron, la cabellera suelta cayéndole por los hombros, la expresión hosca y firme de su rostro, el cuerpo pequeño y delgado para un adolescente de su edad…podía querer comportarse como un adulto, pero continuaba siendo un niño tanto física como mentalmente; quizás ellos no fueran buenos samaritanos que iban por el mundo haciendo obras caritativas, mas no podían permitir que se marchará sólo en tal estado.

—Iremos contigo, después de todo nosotros no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

Ed no protesto, habría preferido continuar solo, pero en su estado no llegaría lejos. Roy le había informado de la persona y al lugar al que había enviado a Alphonse, su "hermano", inconscientemente una parte de temía verle tras tanto tiempo, no sabía que decir o como se comportarse, no obstante necesitaba enfrentarlo, verlo y pedirle perdón, una, diez o mil veces…las veces que fueran necesarias.

—De acuerdo…—respondió y con una sonrisa tímida agregó—. Gracias.

* * *

Winry observó el ramo de rosas que Ed la había enviado, tomó la tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta una vez más.

_Mi pasado fue muy triste,  
mi futuro no lo se,  
mi presente es que te quiero  
y que nunca te olvidaré._

Le gustaba como sonaba, se escuchaba bonito, dulce y melancólico; se miro al espejo y observó su cabello, le caía por la espalda, así le gustaba a Ed por lo que cuando salía con él nunca lo ataba.

Su abuela le llamó anunciándole que Edward habría llegado, respondió que en unos minutos bajaría y se sentó sobre la cama, era su novia, tenía que bajar a verlo, aunque no se sintiera cómoda en su compañía y no comprendía el porque…Ed era amable, inteligente, conversador, caballeroso, elegante…tenía todas las cualidades correspondientes al chico perfecto, pero simplemente no podía amarlo, su presencia le ponía nerviosa y aunque sonará ilógico sentía que no era el mismo muchacho que había conocido meses atrás, todo rastro de timidez o miedo al contacto femenino había desaparecido.

Tomó el ramo de rosas y le olió, se hizo una pequeña cortada con una espina, una gota de sangre fluyó…

"_Te prometo que no moriré"_

Cerró los ojos, se recostó sobre la cama, nunca le había temido a la sangre…pero ahora al ver siquiera una gota se asustaba y recordaba sus sueños, aquellos donde asesinaba a Ed, él se lo pedía y le prometía que volvería…pesadillas que se repetían cada vez con mayor frecuencia hasta el punto de temer el tener que dormir. No eran reales, Ed estaba vivo, en el primer piso, a salvo y había descubierto algo que le había obligado a abandonar la búsqueda de su hermano, era feliz y era su novio.

Esa era la realidad, entonces porque sentía como si no fuera más que una gran mentira.

Se colocó un par aretes y bajo las escaleras.

—Buenas noches—saludó correspondiendo al beso de Ed en la mejilla—. ¿Estás lista?—preguntó el muchacho entregándole un broche dorado que colocó sobre su cabello sin preguntar.

—Claro.

Irían a la feria del pueblo. Ed la tomó de la cintura y le abrió la puerta del automóvil, evitaba el contacto tanto como le era posible, pero dentro del reducido espacio no existía tan posibilidad.

—Recuerdas—le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios—. La primera vez que realmente hablamos fue cerca de este automóvil…se te había descompuesto y…

—Fue un momento especial…desde ese momento supe que te amaba.

—Si—murmuró pensativa, continuaba sin aceptar esa faceta de Ed, siempre le hablaba igual que en las novelas románticas, tan frío, estoico y perfecto—. Lo lamento, pero no me siento bien…no puedo acompañarte—comento torpemente y salió rápidamente del auto.

Edward le miró fijamente, se marchaba...y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…estaba perdiendo dentro de su propio juego y no entendía la razón, cada movimiento había sido fríamente calculado, entonces porque…no importaba, nunca se había centrado en los problemas sino en las soluciones y ahora no tendría porque ser diferente.

Winry subió las escaleras ignorando las preguntas de su abuela quién se sorprendió por su regreso, se arrojó sobre la cama, tuvo que hacerlo, escapar de Ed; se metió entre las sábanas; quería olvidarse de todo, no, en realidad necesitaba recordar y saber que había pasado exactamente desde que salió de casa. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada más que erráticas conversaciones con Russel, Rose, Roy y el hermano muerto de Ed, Alphonse? ¿Por qué asesinaba a Ed en sus sueños cada noche?, y sobre todo ¿Qué había pasado con él Edward Elric al que ella conocía y amaba? Ese muchacho estúpido, egocéntrico y tímido en ocasiones.

Se dirigió hasta la mesa donde yacían las rosas que Ed le había obsequiado, conservó la tarjeta y las tiró, no las quería…no deseaba continuar dentro de esas mentiras a las que veía igual que esas rosas: hermosas, delicadas, bellas pero que ante el menor descuido le lastimarían.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Un capi lento y no pregunten que me fumé al escribirlo, aún faltan muchas cosas que ver y estoy teniendo más problemas de los que creía al manejar a tantos personajes, pero la verdad es que me divierto y mucho.

La **Criptozoología e**s una "ciencia" no reconocida que se encarga de encontrar y estudiar aquellos animales que no existen o su existencia es sólo un mito. Aquí una definición más exacta.

Literalmente : El estudio de los animales ocultos" — es la disciplina que realiza el estudio y búsqueda de hipotéticos animales actuales denominados "críptidos"; que según sus partidarios, postulan que estarían quedando fuera de los catálogos de zoología contemporánea. Su objetivo es la búsqueda de supuestos animales considerados extintos o desconocidos para la ciencia, pero presentes en la mitología y el folclore. La criptozoología ha recibido muy poca atención por la comunidad científica y los escépticos, la consideran como una pseudociencia.

La nanotecnología se define de la siguiente manera:

**La nanotecnología** es la manipulación de la materia a escala del nanómetro (la millonésima parte de un milímetro), es decir, a escala de átomos y moléculas.

A esa escala, la materia puede cambiar sus propiedades físicas y químicas, por ejemplo el color, la conductividad eléctrica, la resistencia. En esta perspectiva se borra el límite entre lo vivo y lo no vivo: todo tiene átomos.

Sus más destacados proponentes prometen que esta tecnología nos va a liberar de casi todos los males: terminaría con la contaminación ambiental y la escasez de recursos (todo podría ser construido a partir de átomos ya existentes) y, por tanto, con la pobreza; encontraría la cura a las enfermedades y la mejor forma de administrarla al organismo; prolongaría la vida con nanorrobots que diagnosticarían enfermedades o desgaste de tejidos y los repararían; se crearían nuevos materiales, etcétera.

El verso no es de mi autoría sino un verso que leí en una página y que me gusto mucho…no venía el nombre del autor, pese a ello todos los créditos a él.

Ahora no he podido responder sus comentarios, perdonen, pero estoy a un paso de entrar a la Universidad y buscando con "desesperación" un trabajo para poder pagarla, XD, así que mi tiempo se ve recortado. Pese a todo permítanme decirles MUCHAS GRACIAS y perdonen que en el anterior capi haya confundido a Pride con Wrath, me confunde con tantos personajes a veces; y por favor siéntanse en la libertad de criticar hasta la coma mal puesta e inclusive la trama, después de todo aprendemos de nuestros errores más que de nuestros aciertos.

Me reservó mis comentarios respecto a este capi, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc., sería bien recibido.

Gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11. — TOMA DE DECISIONES**

Ling se arrojó sobre la cama, le dolía la espalda y también la cabeza, pensar nunca había sido su fuerte, aunque no fuera un muchacho precisamente tonto, jamás imagino tener tal nivel de coeficiente intelectual, pero había pagado el precio y ahora tenía a una molesta e irritante voz dentro de su cabeza aconsejándole todo el tiempo en las más variadas situaciones.

Le llamaba "Greed", el equivalente a Avaricia y con justa razón, nunca parecía estar satisfecho, siempre quería saberlo todo, expectativas bastantes altas si consideraba el detalle de que sólo era un peón, uno que había escalado bastante rápido en la cadena del poder, pero que al final de cuentas constituía una pieza qué podría ser reemplazada con relativa facilidad.

—Edward—murmuró el nombre sin entonación alguna, había dos chicos, demasiado parecidos y al mismo tiempo terriblemente diferentes, conocía a ambos, pero sólo uno prevalecería y el ya había elegido quién lo haría.

"_¿Crees que ese muchacho sea capaz de hacerlo cuando se lo pidas?"_

Y ahí estaba Greed otra vez molestándolo, escuchó su voz rasposa, se pregunto si él se escucharía así cuando hablaba, después de todo era su conciencia, una parte de si mismo que se había independizado más de lo recomendable.

—No lo hará—respondió cerrando los ojos para encontrarse con aquel conocido rostro, igual al de un demonio, las llamas le rodeaban pero no le quemaban, aunque si le impedían observar las facciones de Greed, no le importaba en realidad, sabía que no se encontraría con algo grato a la vista—. Vi sus ojos, él no lo hará…puede matarse a si mismo para proteger a los demás, pero no creo que pueda asesinar a alguien, a menos que…

"_Oblígalo, arrástralo a la desesperación, consigamos todo, el poder, la gloria, la victoria…"_

—Cállate—dijo en voz baja—. Eres demasiado avaricioso, lo único que necesito es…

Y callo, ese tipo dentro de él no necesitaba escucharlo, aunque siendo parte de su inconsciente era un hecho que lo sabía.

"_Pero el plan funcionó, sino te lo hubiera dicho ese niño estaría muerto…deberías escucharme con más frecuencia"_

—Supongo que es cierto—admitió, incluso si habían pasado meses la culpa aún le carcomía, prácticamente había obligado a ese muchacho a "suicidarse", pero era necesario, si quería obtenerlo todo, llegar a la cima del poder debía estar preparado para realizar ese tipo de cosas e incluso peores, tenía un objetivo, había perdido ya a muchas personas en el pasado, no podía dar marcha atrás.

Como tenia por costumbre Envy entró a su habitación sin avisar, abrió los ojos dando por concluida la conversación con Greed.

—¿Estabas soñando?—preguntó el otro chico mientras bostezaba, el gesto indiferente pero arrogante denotaba su desprecio por Ling; no tenían una buena relación a pesar de que llevaban cierto tiempo de conocerse, desde el primer momento en que se vieron sintieron una aversión mutua.

—Envy, ¡Que tal!—alzó el brazo simulando un saludo y le sonrió, exponer sus verdaderas emociones suponía un riesgo innecesario, además de que de esta manera al menos la tregua se mantenía, aquella donde ambos continuaban con vida.

—Nuestro padre quiere verte—respondió con una indiferencia que distaba mucho de su habitual burla, abandonó la habitación, segundos después la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de Ling desapareció.

* * *

Ed estaba seguro de que todo el cuerpo le dolería si fuera capaz de sentir, pero al parecer el frío había congelado sus nervios sensitivos y lo único que podía percibir era un cálido aunque molesto hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo; eso era bueno, significaba que continuaba vivo, no en las mejores condiciones claro esta, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que alguien lo encontrará y le salvará la vida. Había escapado demasiadas veces de las garras de la muerte como para terminar de esa manera.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, intento hacer funcionar sus extremidades sin importar que tan doloroso fuera, consiguió sostenerse, la tormenta de nieve había pasado dejando tras de si una ventisca fría, no tan violenta como su predecesora, pero igual de dolorosa para él quién había sido atrapado a mitad de esta.

Sus pasos eran cortos, uno tras otro…se había dislocado el tobillo al tropezar con una ramas hacía una par de horas, le dolía, se negaba a verlo al suponer que estaría terriblemente inflamado; no necesitaba sugestionarse con un dolor que seguramente estaba ahí. Se alegro de que a pesar de su complexión física que a muy a su pesar era bastante escuálida siempre había sido un buen deportista, había practicado desde los cotidianos y populares deportes como el futbol soccer y americano hasta aquellos extremos como paracaidismo, cuando su madre lo había descubierto en verdad se había enfadado con él, no recordaba que le hubiera gritado tanto antes y nunca lo hizo después…aunque poco después le dio su consentimiento él prefirió abstenerse de arriesgar su vida de esa manera, amaba sentir la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero no tanto como apreciaba a su madre. No sabía porque recordaba aquello en esos momentos, sus piernas no le respondían como hubiera querido y con cada segundo transcurrido se entumecían más, quizás estaba cerca de la muerte y le pasaba como en los libros o películas donde los protagonistas a minutos antes de morir recordaban algún suceso o episodio de su vida que le había hecho feliz…Al también aparecía en su recuerdo, él le había acusado, se había enfadado demasiado con su hermano, durante tres días no le dirigió la palabra aun cuando compartían habitación, finalmente Al había roto con la "Ley del Hielo" que él le había autoimpuesto y termino por decirle a gritos que era un idiota, lo había hecho porque lo quería y temía que le pasará algo…Se sintió tan avergonzado en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo…feliz, su hermano lo quería…

—Alphonse…—susurró con temor cayendo finalmente al suelo, no había avanzado más que un par de metros; él se había ido y al parecer pronto le acompañaría, al menos se marcharía con un recuerdo bonito en mente. En aquel momento sintió que aunque todo el mundo le abandonará nunca estaría solo, siempre tendría a Al a su lado…pero lo había perdido de igual manera que sentía como se le iba de las manos la oportunidad de recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado.

Cerró los ojos, no quería hacerlo, pero estaba tan cansado…

Le dolía la cabeza, los ojos, el cuello…incluso le dolía el cabello, supo que si podía pensar en algo tan estúpido estaba vivo, quizás no del todo bien, pero si vivo y eso ya era una victoria en su caso.

Se sentó sobre la cama y observo la habitación, elegante y sobria aunque con un diseño que oscilaba entre lo barroco y tosco, al recordar los lugares en que había dormido durante los últimos meses no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto en ese lugar, sentimiento que le duro poco pues se levanto de la cama y abriendo la puerta exploró el pasillo, dio un par de pasos y cayo al piso.

—¡Levántate!—le gritó una mujer quién le veía molesta a un par de metros—. ¡Levántate y regresa a tu habitación!

Había algo en su tono de voz que no consiguió identificar pero que le impulsó a obedecer, de alguna manera le recordó a su maestra Izumi.

Se metió entre las sábanas bajo la atenta y severa mirada de aquella mujer de rubia cabellera, era delgada hasta cierto punto, sin embargo debajo de su ropa se podían apreciar lo desarrollado de sus músculos que en ningún momento tocaban lo exagerado, en realidad le daba un aire de grandeza que aunado a su orgulloso porte no tenía nada que envidiarle a los militares o cualquier otra figura de autoridad.

—¿Quién es usted?—el juego había terminado, era momento de las respuestas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—respondió haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta—. Esta es mi casa y lo mínimo a que tengo derecho es a conocer el nombre de aquel al que le salve la vida. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

—Yo soy…

—¡No quiero mentiras!—lo interrumpió de tal manera que Ed jugueteo con la posibilidad a modo de broma de que tuviera el poder de leer la mente, lo decidió, diría su nombre, era peligroso pero su inconsciente le invitaba a por lo menos mostrarse una vez sincero, tras tanto tiempo necesitaba decirle a alguien que realmente existía.

—Mi nombre es Edward Elric.

—Bien, te he estado buscando y él te espera desde hace mucho. Lo traeré para ti, no te muevas.

Ed la vio alejarse, él le esperaba, acaso podía tratarse de…entonces había cumplido al menos uno de sus objetivos.

A unos metros de ahí Al observaba el inaudito movimiento que había causado la llegada de esos extraños visitantes horas atrás, para ese momento la enorme mansión había retomado su calma habitual. Recorrió la habitación, continuaba encerrado, sin embargo comenzaba a ser libre dentro de su mente, adquiridas las respuestas…

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, respondió al llamado y obedeció cuando la Señorita Olivier le dijo que la acompañara sin más palabras que las de:

—Tú hermano ha llegado.

Por un momento creyó se quedarse sin aire, mas la rigurosa orden de la mujer lo presiono para que reaccionará al momento.

Recorrieron los pasillos en el más completo silencio, los cuadros de los ancestros de la familia Armstrong nunca antes le parecieron tan intimidantes, no se trataba de la forma en que estaban pintados, siendo en algunos casos bastante tétricos o atemorizantes, sino del hecho de que marcarían un antes y después en su vida, un momento que nunca olvidaría y ellos serían una pieza clave del recuerdo tan importante como lo sería el hecho en si, representando la ansiedad, emoción, miedo y otras sentimientos que no podía describir con exactitud en esos instantes.

—Tu hermano te espera dentro—le dijo Olivier deteniéndose frente a una habitación, volteó a verla, supo en su mirada que no necesitaba una respuesta, también que entre sus intenciones no estaban el estar presente en el momento en que se reencontrará. Giró el cerrojo y entro a la habitación, rápido sin perder ni un segundo.

Ed odiaba estar acostado, se sentó sobre la cama y envolvió entre las mantas, era cálido…ese lugar la parecía agradable.

Escuchó el crujido de la vieja puerta de madera al abrirse y poco después cerrarse, sosteniendo entre sus manos la taza con chocolate caliente levanto la vista y le vio…

—Alphonse…—deposito el chocolate sobre la mesita adjunta a la cama, se descubrió por completo y corrió hasta Al, lo abrazó con fuerza, demasiada desde el punto de vista de Al y lloró, lloró durante minutos sin cesar.

Al no sabía que hacer o decir, el chico que lo abrazaba con tal sentimiento era su hermano, aquel que aparecía en sus sueños por las noches y siempre había mantenido la esperanza de verlo; lo abrazo, quizás no con la misma intensidad, pero…en su mente Ed sólo era un recuerdo borroso, uno que siempre estaba presente pero nunca tangible hasta…

—Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…—repetía una y otra Ed vez al oído de Al. No tenía más palabras con que expresar su culpa por haberlo olvidado, no podía perdonarse ni fallarle a él como con su otro hermano.

—Hermano...—murmuró el menor sin la certeza de que se estuviera refiriendo a él o a su otro hermano, con el que había vivido casi toda su vida.

Ed se estremeció al escuchar su voz, sonaba igual a como le recordaba, con un aire de madurez y respeto que él jamás alcanzaría. Lo separo de si, debía haberlo asustado y quién no lo estaría, apartó sus lágrimas con cierta brusquedad y tomándolo de los hombros dijo:

—Esta bien Al, todo saldrá bien.

Y recordó el incontable número de veces que la había dicho a su hermano esa frase o alguna similar, mas él estaba muerto ahora, esas palabras iban dirigidas a Alphonse, ninguno era falso o una copia de otro, ambos serían sus verdaderos hermanos por siempre.

* * *

Edward reviso sus notas, su madre estaría orgulloso de él, rozaban la perfección y la habría podido alcanzar sino fuera porque corría el riesgo de ser descubierto, su hermano tenía su misma inteligencia, pero no se aplicaba demasiado en sus clases.

Saludo a un par de muchachos con quienes se encontró en el camino, Winry lo alcanzó en el pasillo, lucía triste y llevaba consigo algunos volantes.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó mientras tomaba uno de ellos, la fotografía del chico al que llamaba Russel aparecía en este, según tenía entendido lo había sido eliminado, sin embargo el cuerpo nunca fue encontrado; si le hubieran asignado tal trabajo se habría asegurado de tener un cuerpo que mostrar, odiaba dejar cabos sueltos.

—Desapareció cuando fuimos a Central, sus padres le están buscando—contestó Winry con tristeza aprisionando los volantes contra su pecho—tiene un hermanito, ¿sabes?, esta muy triste porque no sabe nada de él...y yo no recuerdo nada, no se que fue lo que paso…

—Con el tiempo lo recordarás—afirmo Edward abrazándolo—. Todo a su tiempo…

—Gracias…—exclamó Winry y le sonrió, escondió su cabeza en uno de sus hombros durante un par de segundos, recupero la compostura en segundos—. Planeo ir con Scieszka a repartirlos por Central este fin de semana, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—Claro…iré a…—Edward vio a Ling bajar de un automóvil, así que el juego estaba a punto de terminar, estrecho una vez más a Winry y se disculpo no sin antes prometerle que la acompañaría, pero que recordaba tener algo muy importante que hacer en esos momentos y que no podía esperar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó con familiaridad al ver a Ling.

—Sólo venía a ver a un viejo amigo.

—El Father te ha enviado…—. Empezaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro como si fueran viejos conocidos.

—Está molesto—respondió Ling—. Dice que los necesitaba a ambos, ahora sólo le quedas tú.

—Me haces sentir como sino valiera lo suficiente, fue algo meramente personal, admito que me equivoque, pero…—titubeo inseguro de su respuesta, la duda era el primer paso en el camino de la derrota, él no se la podía permitir—lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad.

—¿Te gusta este lugar?

—Si—admitió dedicándole una melancólica sonrisa a Ling que en momentos como ese apenas podía creer que un chico con tal expresividad en los ojos fuera capaz de cometer las más terribles acciones sin siquiera pestañear—. Es mi hogar o lo debería de ser…

—Esa chica…es la novia del otro chico, ¿Por qué la tomas si puedes obtener cualquier otra?, ¿Por qué tomar prestada una vida que no es tuya cuando puedes conseguir lo que quieras?

Edward se detuvo, miro fijamente a Ling y respondió:

—Por la misma razón por la que tú deseas recuperar a tu pueblo, yo quiero obtener lo que me fue arrebatado una vez…incluso si es un imposible o una mentira yo lo quiero de vuelta. Dile al Father que esperé mi próxima visita, tengo algo muy importante que mostrarle—apresuró el paso y se alejo de Ling.

El chico suspiro aliviado, en ocasiones su presencia le parecía insoportable, pero había veces, sólo a veces en que el sentimiento de compasión se apoderaba de él; Edward estaba tan triste y solo que...No tenía caso pensar en tal cosa, aunque le pesaba la idea de que quizás él fuera su único amigo qué al igual que todos le traicionaría cuando llegará el momento; con esto en mente regreso al auto.

Edward no tenía deseos de volver a casa, dentro de ella se sentía igual que un intruso, jamás volvería a pertenecer a ese lugar, lo deseaba mas ello no era suficiente, quizás lo perdido jamás se podría recuperar. Dio un paseo por la ciudad, bastante desanimado y algo deprimido llego a casa, estaba decidido, había temido durante semanas formular esa pregunta, pero quería la respuesta, la necesitaba tanto como el aire que en ocasiones sentía le asfixiaba.

Llego a casa, abrió la puerta, su madre estaba en la cocina, olía bien…haría lasaña para cenar, lo dulce y ácido de la salsa de tomate condimentado con especias y demás ingredientes invadió sus sentidos. Recordó una escena similar que había acontecido siendo un niño, entró a la cocina llorando porque se había caído y raspado las rodillas…ella le dio un beso en la frente y cediendo ante su insistencia una cucharadita de la salsa que estaba cocinando, no le gusto, demasiado ácida…algunas cosas no debían averiguarse, conocer el resultado final era suficiente en ocasiones, pero él no se conformaba con una lógica tan simple.

Se sentó frente a la mesa.

—Buenos días Edward—le saludo su madre con una sonrisa siguiendo con sus labores.

—Siempre lo supiste, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Trisha apartó el cuchillo con el que partía algunos vegetales, se lavo las manos y quito el delantal; tomó asiento frente a Edward.

—Porque eres mi hijo, sin importar lo que pase eres mi hijo.

—Cuando regresé todos me llamaban Ed, me tomó algún tiempo hacerles saber que querían que me dijeran Ed…pero tú, me llamaste Edward desde el primer momento. En ese entonces lo supe, pero tuve miedo de preguntar… ¿Me amas?

Trisha extendió sus manos hasta Ed y tomó su rostro.

—¿Cómo podría no amarte? Eres mi hijo…—lloraba, las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas—. Es mi trabajo amarte…te perdí una vez, no soportaría volver a hacerlo, simplemente sería demasiado…

Elimino la posibilidad de preguntar si amaba de igual manera a Ed, su otro hermano, sería demasiado; no quería causarle más sufrimiento ni dolor, incluso si ella preguntaba por él le mentiría, no soportaría ver su expresión si llegaba a conocer la verdad. Soltó sus manos y deposito la hoja con sus notas sobre la mesa, se marchó a su habitación sin más dudas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió en solo.

* * *

A Ed le habría gustado decir que estaba preparado para tal situación, pero aún continuaba emocionado tras haberse encontrado con su hermano, ya no lloraba era cierto y sus manos tampoco temblaban, pero sentía el deseo de lanzarse sobre él para asegurarse de que era cierto, sin embargo mantenía sus impulsos controlados o lo había hecho al principio, ahora luchaba con Darius y Heinkel que intentaban mantenerlo en la cama.

—¡Suéltenme de una buena vez!—gritó al borde de la histeria—. Ya he pasado semanas en cama, quiero…

—¡Quédate en esa cama!—le gritó la mujer que lo había recibido—. Estuviste a punto de morir por pulmonía, no puedes pensar en los demás.

—De acuerdo—asintió de mala gana no del todo convencido y se echó sobre la cama, dirigió su mirada hacia Darius y Heinkel—. Supongo que sino fueran animales no se habrían preocupad tanto, cosa de instintos…

—¿Qué dijiste mocoso?

Ed rio, siempre se molestaban cuando les decía eso, pero no había tempo para los juegos.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—preguntó Olivier tras las respectivas presentaciones.

—Mustang me hablo de este lugar, dijo que había enviado a Al a las montañas de Briggs, qué estaría a salvo aquí; he venido a verlo.

—La tormenta nos atrapó—explico Darius que estaba fusionado con un simio—Ed se perdió, sino lo hubieran encontrado a tiempo estaría muerto.

—Parece que Dios no me quiere consigo—objeto el chico observando a Al quién pareció asustarse, no le preocupaba realmente, a veces tenía ese efecto en las personas—. Quería verlo y asegurarme que estaba a salvo, ahora debo irme. Olivier le pido que cuide de él por favor…

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

—No importa si es lo que quiero o me gusta, es lo que debo hacer…la decisión correcta. Esta bien eso para ti Al, ¿no? Después de todo ni siquiera debes recordarme, hace mucho que no nos vemos…

Al se puso de pie, dirigió hasta Ed y lo golpeo en el rostro, el impacto no tuvo fuerza ni provocó daño alguno, parecía sobretodo tener un sentido simbólico.

—¡Hermano idiota! ¿Por qué sacas conclusiones antes de tiempo?

Ed le vio fijamente aturdido sin creer del todo que su Al le había golpeado, se suponía que él era el hermano mayor, aquel que siempre llevaba la delantera y tomaba las decisiones, no era posible que…

—Tú tampoco sabes quién soy, crees que soy el chico al que asesinaron…No me quieres a mi, crees quererme, pero a quién verdad aprecias es a Alphonse, no digas como me siento sin conocerme realmente.

Abandonó la habitación a paso rápido, Ed no dijo nada, estaba equivocado y quería decírselo, sin embargo las palabras no fluían de su boca aunque si de su mente.

—Este es un lugar peligroso, no podré mantenerlo oculto por siempre y cuando nos tengamos que marchar también estará en peligro—. Aclaro Olivier haciendo caso omiso de la escena—. No puedo prometerte que estará a salvo conmigo.

—Comprendo—asintió Ed—pero si ese idiota de Mustang lo envió contigo debió haber tenido una buena razón, además el sabría que al decírmelo tarde o temprano vendría. Necesito hablar con él, si me disculpan…—Se levanto de la cama sin que nadie se lo impidiera, continuaba adolorido así que daba pasos cortos, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Necesito que me digan todo lo que saben—dijo Olivier al verlo salir, pese a sus palabras su voz tenía el tono propio de una orden—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y quién los controla?

—Somos quimeras, trabajamos para un muchacho que esta traicionando a todos aquello que conoce y no sabemos quién es el líder, algunos dicen que es el hermano gemelo de ese chiquillo, Edward, otros que hay un viejo detrás manejando los hilos detrás del telón—. Heinkel le había respondido, su gruesa constitución física se vio minimizaba ante la mirada escrutadora de Olivier.

—De acuerdo, necesito hacer un par de llamadas—explico antes de marcharse.

Olivier habría preferido trabajar a solas como había hecho durante toda su vida, sin depender de nadie más que su valor y equipo de confianza, no obstante admitía que situaciones extremas requerían medidas extremas, si ese inútil de Roy continuaba vivo no tardaría en contactarla; esperaría un poco más antes de empezar a moverse. Tenía el presentimiento de que pronto se vería libre de su trabajo como niñera, esos niños compartían algo más que la sangre, ella conocía bastante bien esa interacción mutua de miradas, no importaba lo mucho que detestarás a tu hermano o que tan inútil lo calificarás, dentro de si se apreciaban…de lo contrario no entendía porque continuaba hablándole a su hermano Alex.

Y Edward reviso otra habitación, la azotó con puerta al descubrir que al igual que las otras quince habitaciones que había revisado estaba vacía, pero pensándolo con detenimiento, ¿Quién diablos necesitaba tantas habitaciones? Cuando encontrará a Al lo reprendería por obligarlo a emprender una búsqueda tan estúpida con el cuerpo doliéndole de esa manera…Además esa reacción había sido demasiado caricaturesca, sólo faltaba que lo encontrará llorando.

Abrió cinco puertas más, lo encontró en la sexta, sostenía una libreta contra su pecho mientras veía el fuego de la chimenea, concentrado, demasiado para su gusto…

—Tú le temías a los insectos, a algunos….no te gustaban las zanahorias, pero siempre las comías…Casi siempre obedecías, excepto cuando yo te hostigaba a desobedecer abiertamente a los adultos, cuando nos castigaban llorabas…no te gustaba que te reprendieran.

Ed se mantuvo al marco de la puerta, observo a Al levantar su cabeza y verlo fijamente, tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente por llorar.

—Yo esperé por ti durante mucho tiempo…demasiado, pero nunca llegaste.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó Ed esquivando la mirada—nunca fue mi intención abandonarte y jamás lo habría hecho si… ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó refiriéndose al cuaderno que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Es el diario de tu hermano, el otro Alphonse…—lo extendió hasta Ed, el muchacho lo tomó, observo dudoso y abrió recordando lo mucho que Al le atesoraba y las horas que le dedicaba, compartían habitación y nunca lo había ocultado, confiaba en él y en que respetaría su privacidad; no tenía porque ser diferente ahora.

—Al no me lo dejo a mi, me dio las pistas para encontrarlo, aunque creo que sabía que yo no lo buscaría…—lo devolvió a Al—no tengo porque leerlo—. Guardo silencio un par de segundos y se encogió de hombros—. Tú no eres mi hermano Al, pero no por ello dejas de ser mi hermano…te recuerdo, es todo, quizás no sea mucho, pero…

—¡Quiero ir contigo!

—¡Te he dicho que no! ¡No me hagas repetirlo!

—Pero…pero…

—¡No hay excusas! Si estas conmigo podría pasarte algo, ya tuve suficientes problemas…

—¿Estas diciendo que soy un problema?

—Por supuesto que no—agitó las manos en un signo de negación—nunca quise decir eso…lo que quiero decir es que…—inclinó los hombros, estaba nervioso y no sabía cuales palabras debería utilizar, no conversaba con un extraño, pero tampoco con alguien al que conociera—. No quiero perderte, ni ahora ni nunca…quiero que seas feliz y estés vivo—confesó avergonzado, se suponía que esas eran las palabras que tendría que dirigirles a una chica no a su hermano—. Tú eres Al para mi, hay mucho que no se de ti, pero entiendo que mi hermano…es decir mi otro hermano esta muerto…lo he aceptado—y dolía decirlo, lastimaba demasiado dentro admitirlo, creía que si lo repetía muchas veces terminaría por resignarse y entonces no dolería tanto— y no quiere tener que aceptar lo mismo contigo. Yo no puedo tu otro hermano, pero puedo ser tu amigo…sino te molesta.

Ed sintió la cálida y delgada mano de Al sobre su hombro y agregó:

—Tal vez no sea suficiente pero…

—No, es más de lo que puedo pedir…

Vio fijamente a Al a los ojos y le sonrió, no podía ni mentirse a si mismo, simplemente no imaginaba una vida sin él.

* * *

Bien, estaba más que cansado, además de sucio y malhumorado, no continuaría jugando al gato y al ratón por más tiempo; si querían comerlo, adelante, se les expondría en bandeja plata, pero provocaría algún que otro problema antes de rendirse.

—¿Estas seguro de esto?—preguntó Riza quién cepillaba con relativa lentitud.

—No, no lo estoy, pero… ¿Me seguirás?

—¿Tengo elección?

—Tal vez, podrías intentar ponerte a salvo e irte lejos, quizás a un país del Caribe, pequeño…

Riza rio, a veces a Mustang se le ocurrían tales ideas que le recordaba a un niño que inventa excusas para no ser castigado por sus travesuras. Roy disfrutaba de ese sonido, ella casi nunca reía y cuando lo hacía debía ser especialmente cuidadoso para escucharla, un sonido suave y agradable que pocos podían apreciar, le gustaba pensar que él era uno de ellos.

—¿Sabes que fuera de aquí no hay demasiados cosas para mi?—preguntó ella atando su cabello de forma discreta—. Tengo amigos y conocidos, pero mi padre esta muerto, mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz y…si lo pienso con detenimiento no tengo nada importante que perder, cuando muere nadie sufrirá realmente por mi…

—Yo sufriré por ti…—confesó Mustang sin la coquetería propia que usaba al conquistar a una dama—. Yo lloraré por ti, así que te lo suplico…no, ordeno… ¡No mueras!

Ella le miro sorprendida, sus facciones se suavizaron mientras guardaba algunas cosas en la maleta, detestaba que le dieran órdenes estando acostumbrada a darlas, pero en ese momento no se sintió molesta ni ofendida, con gusto le daría la autoridad al menos en esta ocasión.

—Es hora de irnos—aclaró revisando su reloj de muñeca—el autobús sale dentro de media hora, si nos apresuramos llegaremos a la estación.

—Claro.

Hacían días y tras comparar planes habían decidido separarse del grupo de Russel y Lan Fan, perseguían los mismos objetivos, pero necesitaban hacer uso de diversos planes para cumplirlos. Él había expuesto su decisión a Riza, al principio ella dudo de él e incluso llego a considerar que había perdido la cabeza. Roy nunca pensó en arrastrarla con él o hacerla participe del mismo, en realidad hubiera preferido que ella continuará al lado de esos muchachos, tarde o temprano tendrían que acostumbrarse a los intentos de asesinato, por lo menos eso era más seguro que el lugar al que planeaba dirigirse, sin embargo Riza insistió en seguirle o algo similar, aunque ella tenía sus propias ideas en mente.

Ahora se dirigían de regreso a Central, con una estúpida expresión de confianza Roy le sonrió, ella se limito a observarlo con gesto indiferente sin hacer ningún comentario, debía suponerlo, Riza no era igual a las mujeres, este sencillo gesto habría tranquilizado a cualquier otra chica, pero en la agente sólo conseguía aumentar la desconfianza y el temor…prefirió mantenerse callado el resto del camino, necesitaría además de valor mucha saliva para avanzar al siguiente nivel.

* * *

Edward caminaba por los pasillos sintiéndose nuevamente seguro de si mismo, las personas bajaban la cabeza al verle, le temían antes que respetarle; al principio se sintió aturdido, termino por acostumbrarse recordando cual era su papel y la manera de interpretarlo.

Llego hasta la habitación donde reposaba aquel al que todos inclusive él estaban obligados a llamarle "Father", detestaba esa palabra y aún más a ese hombre. Tras ser sometido y aprobar las normas del riguroso sistema de seguridad le permitieron la entrada, observo la silla sobre la cual reposaba, debido a la oscuridad de la habitación no apreciaba su rostro del todo.

—¿Eres tu, Edward?

Su voz no era del todo desagradable, hasta podía apreciarse cierto matiz de amor y ternura paternal.

—Si, Padre, soy yo.

—He oído que has hecho travesuras por ahí.

—Los rumores se esparcen rápido—. No estaba sorprendido de que lo reprendiera por eso, sino por lo mucho que se había tardado en hacerlo.

—Tú sabes que ese muchacho era necesario, necesito su sangre para crear la Piedra Filosofal. Era tan importante como tú.

—Lo sé—admitió adoptando el papel de hijo sumiso que le correspondía.

—¿Y le mataste?

—Así es.

—¿Sabes cuantos problemas pase para crearlos a ustedes?...Seres casi perfectos—y Edward sintió deseos de vomitar, odiaba cuando se refería a él igual que si se tratará de un hijo.

—Si—admitió cediendo al juego.

—El tiempo de recreación ha terminado, es hora de que vuelvas a trabajar.

—Pero…—nunca replicaba a menos que tuviera algo importante que decir y ahora no lo tenía, decirle que le gustaba la vida que había tomado prestada no supondría una respuesta correcta.

—Pensabas matarme, ¿no es así Edward?—inquirió Él Father indicándole con un ademán la mujer que respondía al nombre de Lust que saliera de las sombras, portaba en sus manos una jeringa.

—¿Piensas matarme?—preguntó sonriendo irónicamente.

Podía sentir la presencia de otros homúnculos dentro de la habitación y también afuera, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera no tendría ninguna oportunidad enfrentándose a tantos.

—La traición siempre se paga con la muerte…—murmuró el hombre—. Acércate un momento, por favor…

Ed obedeció, avanzo hasta el centro y se paró frente de El Father, el hombro le acarició su cabello y jugo con sus mejillas.

—Si se tratará de cualquier otro homúnculo ni dudaría en matarte, pero siendo mi hijo preferido sólo pienso castigarte.

—Gracias…—escupió las palabras obligado, no se esforzó en dotarlas de realismo o fuerza y comprendió que había sido engañado, su hermano continuaba con vida, de lo contrario no habría dudado en matarle, uno no era suficiente, los quería a ambos.

Se remango la camisa y le mostró su brazo descubierto a Lust, la mujer le inyecto el líquido…sintió los efectos del mismo en segundos, se desvaneció sobre el suelo, la oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente, eso estaba bien…así no pensaría, no sentiría, no dolería tanto…deseo que su efecto fuera eterno y se obligo a olvidar el hecho de que no sería así.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola…ejem, hace mucho que no actualizaba y bueno heme aquí, este capi me ha sacado canas verdes, pero lo he terminado al fin.

Lo único que agregaré es que aunque seguramente ya lo habrán notado he tomado como base la geografía del universo de FMA, al principio pensaba asirme a una "real", de nuestro mundo, pero finalmente he desistido porque nunca he viajado a Europa o Estados Unidos y a pesar de que los libros te instruyen bastante, no los suficiente, así que temiendo decir alguna tontería debido a mi ignorancia, adopté la de la serie que al no dar tanto detalles de los mismos permite un mayor margen de movimiento.

Como saben a veces respondo sus comentarios y a veces no, cuando empecé a escribir esta "cosa" no planeaba que siguiera esta historia e inclusive quería que fuera corta, pero se me salió de las manos…en aquel momento me propusé responder siempre y durante algún tiempo lo hice, pero ahora por motivos de tiempo no puedo hacerlo como es debido, así que al menos permítanme agradecerles por sus comentarios mediante este medio a**: ****AndreKimiko****, ****lenalee-de-walker****, ****arual17**y **2WiRe****. **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sepan que siempre los leo y aprecio mucho.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
